The Secret of Atlantis
by Captain Lila Turner
Summary: Secrets....They're called secrets for a reason. Some are never suppossed to be told. But when a deadly secret threatens Queen Lila Turner and Saphira Dawson, how far will they go to find out the truth behind the secrets? Sequel to I Love Those Moments
1. Will and Lila

**_Love Binds All  
_Written By: SASTMJ and iNN0c3NtxBystANd3r  
**  
Disclaimer: We own nothing. If we did, we wouldn't be messing around with them like we always do. : D  
They all belong to sugar-coated Disney. Except for our characters! Lila and Saphira  
**  
Summary: "...love binds all..." Isn't that what Calypso said to them? Well, in the Caribbeans,  
love can be tested, be made stronger, and sometimes even broken. Welcome to the Caribbeans, love.  
Tag Team.**

**Sequel to I Love Those Moments  
**(you don't have to have read ILTM, but you may just not get some jokes or remarks about it. or some flashbacks.  
but you'll get the main story)

Chapter One

* * *

**_Two Months Ago  
Neptune's Palace  
-The Queen's Inauguration Ceremony-_**

* * *

"Do you promise to rule this nation in respect and honor of your people and of your father who now steps down for a new ruler?" 

A question that simply only had one answer. Yes or no. How hard could it possibly be to open your mouth and say yes or no? And even to the young princess, that was standing before the man behind the podium, wearing his powdered wig proudly on his head (something that her father thankfully never did), who had fought the likes of the entire Royal Navy, and had seen more death and more horrific things than the scene that was playing out in front of her now, she could not utter a word.

Someone cleared their throat behind her. Whether it be her father or her fiancee, she wasn't for sure. It was a simple answer to a hard question that would set the course for the rest of her life. Her heart was pounding, as she was surprised that it hadn't stopped since her corset was so bloody tight. She started fiddling with her elegant white gloves that graced her sword wielding hands as the man finished his question, "...do you take this responsibility and promise to serve your people faithfully? Speak now, and say I do."

Okay. So it wasn't yes or no. That still shouldn't have made it any harder. Lila Parrish soon-to-be Turner closed her eyes, and took a deep breath as she said, "I do." The room remained quiet as it had been instructed to do until the ceremony had been completed. "And do you, William Turner, promise to rule beside your future wife as prince of this nation in honor and respect to your nation?"

Lila couldn't breath, and at the moment, she knew that it wasn't because of the corset. Will seemed to not have as much difficulty as Lila had had talking. He flashed a smile over at Lila, before looking up at the man and saying, "I do." Lila smiled to herself, because it reminded her of what he would be saying again to her in just two months during the royal wedding. She must have been just standing there smiling, because this time Will quietly cleared his throat. She quickly glanced back up to see that the man was motioning for her to sit on the throne.

Will took her arm as she pulled her gown up slightly so that she wouldn't trip over it, and allowed Will to lead her to the throne. Once she was there, she waited patiently for two of her father's men to bring the crown over to the man. He smiled at the princess as he walked over and gently placed the crown on top of Lila's head. Turning to the audience that filled the large hall, he said, "It is my great pleasure to be the first to introduce you to Queen Lila Parrish." The room burst into applause as they welcome their new queen. Lila was just happy that she got to change her gown in a moment for the ball...

She met Will out on the middle of the ball room floor. He never looked as handsome as he did then, though she knew that when they were married in two months she would be saying that he looked more handsome then. But he did look very handsome all dressed up in his royal attire, his hair pulled back showing his gorgeous face. Though she had to say that she much preferred him as a pirate.

Of course he though she looked gorgeous. He always thought she did. And, like Lila, he prefered her as a pirate. But she did look beautiful. She was in a simplier gown than she had been wearing before, and she had exchanged her large crown for a smaller tiara. He grinned when she took his arm and led her to floor as he said, "Your Majesty."

"I should be saying the same to you." She said with a smile as his hand slipped around her waist and he glided her across the floor.

* * *

_Present Day  
The Palace  
_**_-_ Three Days Until The Wedding-**

* * *

She emerged in the dining hall early that morning to see her fiancee and her father engaged in some sort of conversation. She lazily pushed a curl out of her face, and quietly made her way down the stairs, not wishing to disturb them. She smiled at one of her servants as she made it to the last step and watched them still talking, not paying any attention to her at all. Or simply not knowing she was there. 

"...then it's agreed." Neptune said with a sigh of relief as Will nodded and looked back down at the papers that Neptune was holding. Ah, it must have been some sort of wedding plans. She smiled to herself. Will and her father were planning more for this wedding than she was. She sighed to herself as she sat down at the end of the long table and pulled an apple out of the basket. She watched as her servants began scrambling about finishing preparations for the wedding and the party. Lila glanced back up at Will and managed to catch his gaze. When she did, he sent her a smile that made her heart seem to stop. She looked down to hide her blush, but acted as if she was completely interested in the apple before her.

"How are you this morning, Lilabelle?" After seeing her mother after Jack nearly died a few months ago, her father had began calling her her old nickname that her mother used to call her when she was young. It made Lila happy that her father was able to actually accept her mother's death after all these years. Lila took a bite out of the apple, forgetting that her father said it wasn't 'lady-like' then smiled and said, "I'm fine, Daddy."

Her father beamed and said, "And the baby?" Lila smiled at that. Her father was absolutley thrilled when Will and Lila told him about the baby. And when Calypso was able to use her powers to tell that it was a girl, he was even more happy. That was because Will and Lila had decided to name her Anne-Alena. Her first name being Lila's mother, and her middle name being Will's. Lila beamed up at her father again and said, "She's fine as well."

"Good." He kissed the top of her head and said, "And in a few days we can come out to the kingdom." Lila rolled her green eyes at that. Her father forced them to keep quite about her pregnancy because he didn't want people to know that the baby was out of wedlock. Even though it actually was. And Lila continually told him that people were going to notice when the baby was born two months before it should have been, but her father refused and said it looked better this way. She just smiled and waited for her father to change the subject on that. He smiled once again, and said, "I'll be in the library, love. See you later on."

Once he was gone, Will came up behind her and kissed her. She smiled as she turned around so that he was now kissing her lips. She pulled back slightly, and said, "Well, good morning to you too, Mr. Turner." Will grinned down at her as he moved his hands to her waist and said, "It is..." She was about to pull him back down, when one of the servants came up and said, "Your Majesty-" Will was trying not to laugh. He and Lila got caught kissing just about in every room of the castle at least once a day.

"-I'm sorry to interrupt, but you've recieved a letter from a Miss Ming." The servant handed Lila the letter, causing Lila to blink in confusion at the name. She was trying to register it in her head, when it hit her, "Ah! Miss Ming, thank you, Nancy." Lila said, flashing a smile over at the woman. Nancy bowed, which Lila had been telling everyone for the last few minutes to stop doing, and exited the room.

Will tried to look over her shoulder when Lila tore open the enevelope, but Lila teasingly pushed him away, and said, "No no, William. Honestly, can't you read? It's addressed to Her Royal Highness, not His Royal Highness..." Will made a face, but stopped when he leaned down and kissed her again, "Fine."

She smiled and said, "But you can walk with me to the courtyard. I need to get out of here." He laughed and linked his arm with hers, and exited the castle:

_Dear Queen Lala,  
__  
__Sorry, darling. Couldn't resist it. How are you? I bet you're fine. You and Will make such a smartcouple, you know.  
__And stop asking so many questions about Jackie and me.  
__You know that I probably won't answer them all. But to answer your last question,  
__Yes. I do plan on talking to him about those "Tortuga Ladies" of his. Don't you worry about that.  
We're sailing back to the Caribbeans. We've been in Spain for goodness knows why for so long  
but since your wedding is in a few days, we decided to leave early.  
I'll answer another one of your many questions.  
Yes, I do love him.  
Happy now, Lila? I admitted to being in love with Captain Jack Sparrow.  
They've been saying that my father's looking for me. I wouldn't put anything past that man.  
Coming from a family that was looked to almost be royalty back in London and then admitting to  
being in love with a pirate? Well, I guess you would know how that is, wouldn't you, darling?  
Well, I suppose I will be seeing you in a few days, then!  
Oh, I almost forgot! Have you and Will finally settled on a name for the baby?  
I'll just ask you then.  
Jackie of course sends his love. Only of course he didn't say it quite like that, but you know he loves you.  
And Grant does as well._

I'll be seeing you on the 13th, then, Lala!  
All my love,  
Saphira

Lila smiled to herself as she folded the letter neatly back up, and slid it into the enevelope again. She looked up to see that Will was already down by the fountain that had been dedicated to Lila's mother after her death. Lila pulled a rose from the gardens, two actually, and laid one on the fountain. Then, she walked a little ways down, and laid one on another grave.

**Here Lies Arabella Beckett  
"...a hero to her friends, and now watching them from the sky..."  
**

Lila smiled as she laid the rose down on the person that had done so much for her and Will. Bella had risked her life to protect them, and she ended up being killed for it. Lila kissed her hand, and pressed it on the gravestone, holding back her tears as she whispered to it softly, "I miss you, Bells. So, so much." Will walked up from behind her and rubbed her back soothingly as she stood up once more.

"Will, I feel awful sometimes, you know that." Lila whispered as she continued to follow the man that would be her husband in just three short days. Will smiled over at one of the gardeners, before turning back to his fiancee and saying, "Why, darling?"

"I mean, I guess I never asked you if you wanted all of this. You sacrificed a lot-"

"What, love? By marrying the queen that I love and becoming a prince?" Will kissed her forhead and said, "Love, it's all worth it. Besides, you know that Calypso's trying to work something out with my curse. I may only have to leave one week a month." That still sounded like such a long time to Lila. She knew that it was selfish of her to think like that, because Elizabeth had to wait ten years for only a day. But still though. What scared her the most is that that one week he's gone, that'll be the week she has the baby. He wasn't with Elizabeth when she had William, and Lila wanted Will to be there when she had Anne.

And they were still pirates. Whether or not they wanted Anne to face that one day, they knew she would have to. Especially considering their pasts. Will sat down on a bench, bringing Lila down with him. She smiled as she leaned against him, and rested her head against his chest. He kissed her head, and played with one of her curls as she was sent into her thoughts once again. But this time, it was to Saphie's letter...

_They've been saying that my father's looking for me. I wouldn't put anything past that man._

Lila sighed. She had had a lot of experience with things like this, and from reading that sentence, she already knew nothing good could come from Saphira Dawson's father...whoever he was.

* * *

**So, the next chapter will be done by iNN0c3NtxBystANd3r!  
Review, loves!  
!Hugs, kisses and Sexy Pirates!  
- Captain Autumn  
**


	2. Jack and Saphira

** Present Day  
_The Black Pearl_**

"Now, bring me that Horizon..." Jack Muttered to himself as he looked at the sunrise before him. He felt arms sliding around his waist, none other than Saphira. He felt like the luckiest man in the world. He had Saphira, who loved him and he loved her, and he also got his beloved Pearl back. Right after he was healed by his Aunt, Lila's mother, or rather known as Amphitrite, she brought the Pearl back up from the depths of the sea. Repaired and all. He smiled down at Saphira, his angel. She was adorable. The way her loose dark brown curls fell around her tanned and freckled face, her eyes like deep chocolate pearls. Her rosy cheeks and lips. He couldn't ask for anything better. "Jackie?" Saphira asked. "Yes, darlin'?" He answered. "Will we get to the wedding in time?" Jack chuckled. "Love, you forget one very important thing."

"And what may that be, Jackie?" She questioned. "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow." She laughed as he lightly kissed her and her thoughts turned back to the letter she sent Lila. 

Yes. I do plan on talking to him about those "Tortuga Ladies" of his. Don't you worry about that.She was worried. Did he truly love her? He said he did, but if he truely loved her, he wouldn't be with the Tortuga Ladies anymore.

Yes, I do love him.  
Happy now, Lila? I admitted to being in love with Captain Jack Sparrow.  


"Wha's wrong, Angel?" Jack asked her, bringing her out of her thoughts. "Oh...nothing Jackie." She said, hoping he buys it. Jack was skeptical at first, but once he saw her face, all sense was knocked out of him. Saphira hugged him and said, "I love you Jackie." Jack pulled her closer and replied, "As I do you darlin', very very much." They stayed like that for a while, just in each others arms, until finally Jack broke the silence and said, "Rum..." "What Jackie?" Saphira asked him. He pulled away from her and brought out two rum bottles from a crate next to his cabin. "You know me well." Saphira said to him, smiling.

"We are very much alike, you and I, I and you... _us._" He replied to her with a smirk. He was right, they were alike in so many ways but also different. She was from a wealthy family in London, and he was a pirate. Her father worked for the East India Trading Company, his was also a Pirate. It didn't matter to them, all that mattered was how much they loved eachother. Saphira took a swig of rum and said, "Jackie...we need to talk." "What about, love?" She sighed, she knew she had to do this sooner or later. Her own words rang out in her head again.

__

Yes. I do plan on talking to him about those "Tortuga Ladies" of his. Don't you worry about that.

  
"Those Tortuga Ladies of yours." She said. "Ah..." said Jack. "You won't be seeing them anymore...will you?", Saphira asked, unsure. "'Course not, darlin'! I wouldn't dream of it. I love you." Saphira sighed in relief. It was real. "I love you too Jackie." She said. She leaned up and kissed him. 

----------  
**Present Day**

_**Neptune's Palace**_

_**Wedding Day  
**_

Lila awoke at the sunrise. She didn't get much sleep anyway, she couldn't help thinking about the wedding. Today. It was today. The day they've been waiting for...  


She looked down for a moment, trying to stop her hands from shaking, making Will hold them tighter as he leaned down and whispered softly in her ear, "Tell me, Princess. Would I be being too forward if I said that I think I'm falling in love with you?" When he pulled back, she smiled up at him and said, "Just a little." And she leaned up and closed the gap remaining between their lips.  


...Lila was shaken from her thoughts when there was a knock on the door. "Who is it?" Lila asked. "Samantha, Your Majesty." Samantha was her maid in the Palace. Quite a good friend, also. "Come in!" Lila answered her. Samantah opened the door and brought in a tray with Lila's breakfast. Lila would be eatting in her room today, that way she didn't see Will until the wedding. The wedding was only in a few hours. Then there would be a reception...and then the Honeymoon. Lila ate and washed up. Samantha helped her with her wedding gown. It was a very elegant sea blue dress that flowed like the waves of the Caribbean all the way to the floor and flowed farther behind. Her hair was put up into a loose bun on the top of her head, her curls cascading around it. She then put on her necklace. Finally Samantha put the crown with the veil onto Lila's head. Her mother had worn it, and her grandmother. Her mothers words rang in her head.  
_I knew you two would keep that promise._

Lila brought her hand to the gem, and closed her eyes. She felt as if her mother was there.

_I told you I would never leave you, love. And I never will._

Her mother promised. She was here with her, every step of the way. 

**------------**

Will awoke and went downstairs to breakfast. He didn't sleep much, but it was better than nothing. "Good morning." Will said to Neptune, who was already at the table eating.

"Today's the big day...nervous?" Neptune asked him as a servant came and gave Will his breakfast. "Just a bit." Will replied.  
Neptune smiled at this, as he too, remembered how nervous he was also. "Don't be, it will all be fine." Neptune promised him. 

Will ate and went back up to his room to get ready. He put on a navy blue coat that had silver buttons and embroidery. He tied his hair back into a ponytail with a silver piece of cloth, and made sure he looked prim and proper.

_Take care of her, William. _That's what Lilas mother had said. He would take care of her. He'd die for her. Just then in his mind, he heard the voice of Jack Sparrow. _If you chose to lock it up you'll lose it for certain. _He gave his heart to Lila. It wasn't locked up anymore. 

------------ 

**Present Day**

_The Black Pearl  
_

"Jackie, are we almost there?" Asked Saphira. "Yes, love. We'll make it just in time, so you 'ot to go get ready and what not." Jack said. Saphira went to her cabin and put on her sea green dress. It was made of silk and was very comfortable. She took out her hair from its ponytail and let it fall around her face and shoulders. Then she took her seashell clip to hold up the top half of her hair up. "How do I look?" She asked as she walked out of her room and onto the deck. Jack couldn't speak. She looked like an angel. She was his angel. "You look amazin', love." He managed to say. "Now you go!" She said. "Alright...but I am a pirate, love." He answered. "I know." She said as she kissed him. Jack went into his cabin and put on his best pirate clothes he had. He washed all the dirt off his face, and made sure his hands were clean. He walked back out and navigated the ship. "You look handsome, Jackie." Said a voice behind him. Saphira. "Thanks Darlin' " He said smiling. "LAND HO!" Yelled the man at the crows nest. "We have arrived." Said Jack. 

**A/N from Jade (iNN0c3NtxBystANd3r): Ok, well I hope you enjoyed my first chapter written for this fic! I'm excited about it! Leave some reviews, suggestions are welcomed!**


	3. Shocked to See Me, Or Rather Not

**Wedding Day  
_The Courtyard_**

Maybe it was the baby. It probably wasn't. Lila was only two months. She stood on the baclony of the castle breathing heavily. She felt sick, wasn't the baby, and she couldn't breath, wasn't the corset. The blame would be set on His Royal Highness Captain William Turner. It was all his fault. He was the reason that she had felt sick. The diamonds on her crown reflected blue from the sparkles on her sea colored gown. It was appropriate for the queens to wear sea blue on the wedding day. Though she knew that Jack wasn't going to let her live down the fact that she wasn't wearing white.

"Lilabelle?" She turned around to see her father staring at her. He smiled as he emerged from the doors leading to her room. She ran up and hugged him, tears glistening on her pretty face. She pulled back as he wiped them. He smiled and said, "It's time, darling." Her hand instantly went up to her neck. The Jewel. She smiled, because even Samantha said that her Jewel was shining a bit more brightly than it should have been. She linked her arm with her father, and exited the room.

The courtyard looked gorgeous. A beautiful sea of white orchids and blue. She waited for her father to begin walking. The music began playing, and she stepped out with him. She didn't make out a lot of faces as she walked, but she did see Roxy and Jilly in the sea of people. Half of which she had no idea who they were. Gwen and the other girls were with them as well. Her eyes instantly locked on Jack's for a moment. He winked at her and smiled. She glanced down at Saphie who was beaming at her as her own arm was around Jack. Grant was there as well, smiling proudly as if it was his own daughter getting married. She smiled up at him as well, before looking down at the man that she was walking to meet.

Will.

He couldn't help but smile as she walked towards him. She did look beautiful. But he couldn't help but feel nervous. Had he felt nervous with Elizabeth? Well, their wedding happened so fast, that he really didn't have time to be nervous. He loved Elizabeth, very very much. Their destinies were locked for a reason. But looking at Lila...well, in truth, she had been his first love. And even when he was with Elizabeth, though he did truly love her, he always thought about the girl that he was marrying right now. After Neptune gave Lila to Will, she walked over to him and took both of his hands.

"Is there anyone here present that wishes these two to not be wed? Speak now, or forever hold your peace." Lila's eyes automatically shot out in the audience to Jack. Will let out a laugh when he saw the wounded look on Jack's face when he saw Lila's glare. Jack smirked at her, and put his hand down as Saphie smakced his arm. Lila rolled her eyes and turned back to the man that she had recognized as the same one that had been at her queen ceremony.

Same powdered wig too.

"Do you Lila Mercedes Sparrow-Parrish, take William Jonathan Turner to be your husband?" Lila looked over at Will for a moment, before smiling and managing to say softly, "I do." Will's smile seemed to make Lila's heart stop as he mouthed, 'I love you'. Lila smiled at him, mouthing the same back as the preacher said, "And do you, William Jonathan Turner, take Lila Mercedes Sparrow-Parrish, to be your wife."

"Of course I do." Will said, smiling over at her. He hadn't taken his gaze off of her since this wedding had started. Lila felt another tear spring into her eyes as she waited for the preacher to finish that last sentence. Rehearsals seemed to go by so much faster than this was. Lila closed her eyes, and when she opened them, he finally said, "And I now prononce you husband and wife. William, you may kiss your bride." Will waisted no time in pulling Lila to him. She smiled against his lips as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Their kiss seemed to last forever as the audience applauded. When Will broke away from her, she whispered, "I love you."

He kissed her forhead as he whispered, "I love you too, Mrs. Turner."

"It is my great honor to introduce you to, Their Royal Highnesses, Mr. and Mrs. William Turner." Will took Lila's arm, and led her down the stairs. Jack gave Will a slight nod when their gazes locked as if to say 'She's all yours, mate'. Will smiled over at his friend, and led Lila into the castle for the ball thrown in their honor. Then, the honeymoon...

* * *

"Will!" Lila shrieked as he pushed her against the wall. He chuckled in her ear as he kissed her neck. She smacked his arm playfully, and pushed herself away from him as she walked over to the mirror to remove her earrings. Will looked mock hurt by this, but laid down on the bed and watched her with some amusement as she struggled to take them out. 

"What?" She asked him, when she looked in the mirror and stared at Will's reflection. He was just smiling at her, as he unbuttoned the top two buttons of his shirt, as if they had been bothering him. She rolled her jade eyes, and turned back to the mirror. He smirked at her, and said, "You know, darling. In seven months, we'll be parents. We'll never have any of this alone time again."

"Again?" Lila snorted as she removed her diamond necklace. "Hardly, love. There's always servants around the castle. And your father, you know he's already asked to take her at least a few days each month." She smiled to herself at that one, and turned around to meet Will's gaze. He was leaning on his elbows, staring at her with amusement playing out across his handsome face. "What?"

"I said nothing." Will said, quite pleased with himself. He loved annoying her. He always had, even when they were little. He was so different when he was with Lila. He didn't try and be strong at times he couldn't be, he wasn't always in his serious Captain Turner mode. He was Will. The Will she had fallen in love with all those years ago when they were just children. She smiled over at him as she came to sit on the edge of his bed, still feeling his gaze on her. She eyed one of his boots that was lying carelessly on the floor, and put it on with a smirk.

"What on earth, Li?" Will said with a laugh as he moved off of the bed so that he could come and stand in front of her. She was still smirking down at the boot, until Will kneeled down so that he was on his knees in front of her. "You surely inherited that bloody Sparrow stuborness, I'll give you that." He said, teasingly as he leaned up and kissed her. She smiled when she felt his hands trying to tug his boot off of her leg. She gently kicked him and said, "_Persuade_ me."

Normal Will would have turned blood red, and given her a million reasons why he shouldn't 'persuade her' into giving him his boot back (with the exception of that one night in Tortuga). But he wasn't normal Will anymore. At least not to her. He smirked as he kissed her knee, and trailed his lips down to where the top of the boot met her leg. She smiled as he did this, and when she still didn't react in any sort of way, he glanced up at her and said, "You really are impossible, aren't you?"

"As I said. Persuade me..." She smiled at his expression, then added, "Yes I am impossible. So sorry,_ querido_." He smiled when she called him that. For the longest time, she would never tell him what that meant. Her being part Spanish, thanks to the Sparrow side of her, and him being strictly from London, he never understood half of the things she said. But he had finally managed to get out of her what _querido _meant. Dearest one.

"So, I'm your dearest one, am I, Mrs. Turner?" Will said, every once and a while kissing the bottom of her leg as he tried to get his boot off of her. She smiled as she said, "What? Where you expecting it to be Jack? Or possibly Barbossa?" Will raised his eyes almost reluctantly off of her leg and said, "Don't ever say such things, Li." She smiled as he leaned up and kissed her. A few minutes later, she found herself laying back on the bed with Will on top of her. She groaned slightly, causing him to pull back. "Darling, what?"

"That bloody boot's still on me." She couldn't help but laugh when she saw Will's face. He groaned himself, more so out of annoyance than anything else, as he rolled off of her and got off the bed to pull off his boot. He turned back up to her and just stared at her for a moment, before saying, "Is that better, Your Majesty?" She only nodded with a smile, as he laid back beside her, and captured her lips with his. She smiled when she felt his hand go around her waist, almost pulling her on top of him.

"Darling, what now?" Will said, pulling back after a minute. He was annoyed. And she was loving every minute of it. She smiled and said, "The buttons on your shirt are bothering me."

He just blinked at her as if he had suggested that he go waltz with a great white. "Oh, I'm sorry. The _bloody_ buttons." He pulled his shirt off and then said, "Happy now?" She nodded, and he leaned back down and kissed her again. His hand was back on her waist a minute later as it struggled with the laces. Once he finally got them undone, Lila pulled back again.

"Li!" Will said, as he pulled back from her. He looked up, half expecting her to be smiling, but she wasn't. Panic flooded Will's face as realization hit him, "Oh bloody hell, Lila? Is it the baby?" Lila couldn't help but smile at that one. Even though this was his second child, he hadn't been with Elizabeth at all during her pregnancy. Jack had been. And Will was worried all the time. Everytime Lila moved, he seemed to jump as if the baby was going to suddenly explode or something. "Did I-"

"Darling, what? Do you think you sqaushed her or something?" Will narrowed his hazel eyes at that one, but watched her as she got off of the bed and walked over to the door. "Li, what are you doing?" Will asked her as he sat up on the bed, watching her with a mixture of horror and amusement. "Li-"

"Shh..." His eyes got wide when he saw her pull out her sword.

"LILA MERCEDES! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Will asked her, running over to her and grabbing the sword from her. Lila screamed when Will tugged at it so hard, that it flew out of his hands and hit the wall with a loud bang. "Will, what did you think I was going to do? I heard something is all..." Will suddenly relaxed a little, but tensed up again when he realized what Lila had said.

"Stay here."

"Like I really will, Willaim." Lila said, smirking as she put her hands on her hips. obviously not caring that her dress was hanging off of her. Will rolled his eyes, apparently not caring he was shirtless, and said, "Well, fine. Do what you must, but stay behind me." And he called her stubborn. She rolled her own eyes and nodded as he opened the door. They now had a whole entire wing of the castle to themselves, and needless to say, everyone had pretty much vanished from that wing when Lila and Will got back from the ball. Will looked around for a minute, before turning around and saying, "I don't see any-...Lila? Li?" He turned around again and screamed when Lila was on the other side of him, "Don't say your heart almost stopped, because it can't." Lila said with a smirk as she looked down the hall, "I know I heard something."

"Darling, I'm sure it was nothing." Will said, getting over the fact that he had almost been scared to death, even though he technically couldn't do that. Lila nodded and said, looking back up at him, "You're probably right." She smiled as she leaned up and kissed him, gently pushing him back into the room. Will shut the door, and started kissing her even more not noticing the breeze in the room. Will finally managed to undo her dress, and began slipping it down her shoulders when all the candles blew out.

"Oh my goodness..." Will groaned when they went into complete and utter darkness. "This is just peachy. Li, where are you? LILA?"

"AHHHH!!!!" She screamed when she felt someone behind her. She knew it wasn't Will, because the shouts of "LILA" and the loud bang that accompanied the scream let her know that it wasn't Will. A chuckle came from the person, which made Lila relax, but only for a moment, before they said, "You seem rather shocked to see me. Or rather not see me, since we are in complete darkness."

**Hey, darlings! This has been Autumn! Jade's up next! Review, por favor!  
Hugs, kisses and Sexy Pirates!  
-Captain Autumn**


	4. Interruptions Jackira Style

**Jack and Saphira POV**

**Wedding**

**Chapter 4**

"Hurry up Jackie!" Yelled Saphira as she was running to get to the wedding. Jack was trailing behind, taking his sweet time. "Jackie!" She yelled again as she turned around to take his hand and pulled him along the streets in the village. "Saphie, you're acting like we're being chased by cannibals." He said. 

"I'm sorry! I just don't want to be late!-" She answered as they continued along. "-After all, we don't even know where it is! All Lila said was, 'Go to the courtyard'. Jack sighed as they continued along. "Darlin' you must calm down. We'll find it...eventually." 

"Jackie! Eventually isn't good enough! We need to get there in time! Don't forget...your Father is there and expecting you to be there in time." Hearing this Jack quickened his pace and said, "Hurry along Saph! We don't 'ave much time!" She rolled her eyes and muttered, "...men..." 

Jack went faster as he kept thinking how his father would react if he was late. He remembered once when he was late, his father set a trap, so that when he finally arrived he was pulled upside-down hanging from one foot. Who knows what his father would do to him now, at his cousins wedding. 

He and Saphira kept on going, and they both knew it was getting about time to start, so Jack did what he had to do...he asked for directions...which pirates hated to do. " 'Scuse me, mate. You wouldn't 'appen to know where the courtyard is, would ya?", He asked a older man who was sweeping outside his store. "What be it to ya?", The man replied with a thick Irish Accent. Jack grabbed the man up by the collar. "Me cousin, the queen, is gettin' married, savvy?" 

"Down the street to da right.", The man, now with a quite scared look on his face, said to Jack. 

Saphira sighed. "Do you really think that was necessary, Jackie? Scaring an old man half to death?" 

"Darlin', a pirate's 'ot to do what a pirate's 'ot to do. Besides, I wasn't actually goin' to hurt 'im.", Jack replied with a smirk. 

They went the way that the old Irish man told them, and arrived in a crowd of people. "Oi! Jackie!", Called a voice from the front of the crowd of people. "Dad!" Jack said back. It was Captain Teague. "Get over here, boy!" Teague yelled. "Come on Saphie, before he hurts me.", Jack said as he pulled her through the crowd of people. "Jackie...he's your father, he wouldn't hurt you.", Saphira replied. As they reached the front of the crowd of people, Teague gave Jack a small smack on the head. "Almost late for your cousin's wedding.", he said as he shook his head. Jack almost opened his mouth to blame Saphira, even though it wasn't her, but he decided to shut his mouth for once. He didn't want to be smacked twice. Saphira smiled and looked at Jack. "Alright...so you proved me wrong.", she said quietly, so only Jack could hear. "Told you he would hurt me.", Jack smirked at her. 

They turned and saw Will standing at the Alter, looking quite nervous, but not as nervous as he could be. 

Just then the music started playing the traditional wedding march. Saphira was holding onto Jack's arm. Lila started walking down the aisle with Neptune, her father. Jack winked at her and smiled. Saphira also smiled as well. She noticed Captain Teague looked proud, as Lila was the closest thing he had to a daughter. Lila reached the alter and her father gave her a kiss on the cheek. She turned to Will. 

"Is there anyone here present that wishes these two to not be wed? Speak now, or forever hold your peace." Lila glared at Jack, who had his arm halfway raised up. Jack returned a sarcastic look of hurt to her and Saphira giggled and smacked his arm. Jack put it down and whispered, "Why must everyone feel the need to hit me today?" Saphira smiled and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. 

"Do you Lila Mercedes Sparrow-Parrish, take William Jonathan Turner to be your husband?" 

"I do." Lila said softly. 

"And do you, William Jonathan Turner, take Lila Mercedes Sparrow-Parrish, to be your wife." 

"Of course I do." Will Answered the wigged priest. 

"And I now pronounce you husband and wife. William, you may kiss your bride." 

Everyone clapped as the two kissed. 

"It is my great honor to introduce you to, Their Royal Highnesses, Mr. and Mrs. William Turner.", said the priest. 

The wedding was over, and it was now time for the reception ball. Everyone watched as Will and Lila walked down the aisle to the castle. Jack and Will locked gazes for a moment, and Jack nodded at him. Jack no longer loved Lila like that, he loved Saphira. 

"Shall we go to the ball, dearrie? I hear there's rum!", Jack said as he smiled to Saphira. The two followed the crowd of people to the palace. Once inside, they made their way to the ball room.**

* * *

**

Jack and Saphira POV 

Ballroom Reception 

Jack was wandering around the ballroom. It was a very large room with a high, gold ceiling. It was hard to find certain people in a crowd. He finally found Saphira. She was mingling with a group of women, all about her age. Jack went up to her, took her hand, and bowed. 

"Miss Dawson, would you like to dance?", He asked. Saphira had a look of surprise on her face, but smiled and gladly took his hand. 

They approached the dance floor, and got in a traditional waltz position. The music started and they danced, twirling on the large dance floor. "You look beautiful, angel.", Jack said while they continued dancing. "Thank you.", Saphira answered, blushing. "Jackie, how do you know how to dance? You're a pirate, pirates don't dance.", She said. "Darlin', my father may like to smack me, but he's not completely useless.", Jack smirked. Saphira giggled. Being in his arms felt so right. It all felt so right. Jack smiled at her. As the song came to an end, Jack lead her back to the chairs, never letting go of her hand. They both stayed like that for awhile, just watching people dance, talking, and drinking rum. 

After some time passed, they noticed Will and Lila were no where to be found. They knew they were at their honeymoon. Most of the guests were gone, only about twenty remained. 

Suddenly a boy, no older than twelve, ran up to them. "Captain Sparrow?" he asked, panting. "An urgent note from a Mister Gibbs." Jack quickly ripped open the small piece of paper. It read:

Jack, 

We have just received news that the EITC is for sure, looking for Saphira. 

Her father is head of part of it, and has a search party out for her, killing any pirates in his path. 

He believes pirates took Saphira. 

His next stop is here, and he was spotted close. 

He could be here in the next three hours. 

Make haste, Jack. 

Everyone's lives are at stake on the Pearl. 

You could lose Saphira, your ship, and your life. 

We'll be ready to cast off at any time. 

Gibbs 

Saphira noticed the change on Jack's face. "Jackie? What is it?", she asked him. "Your father 's coming here, could be here in three hours. We have to leave. We'll need extra help. Will and Lila.", he said. "Follow me, I think I know where they are. Don't worry, love." **

* * *

**

Jack and Saphira POV 

Interruptions 

They both hurried along the corridors. Jack thought they would be in a wing of the castle that was empty, and there was only one wing that was, tonight, empty. It was dark in the hallway, and Saphira was holding onto Jack's arm quite tightly. In his other arm was a candle, their only other light source. "Saph, darlin', you're hurtin' me arm."Jack said, breaking the silence. "Sorry.", she replied. They made their way slowly in the dark, until they came upon a room that had light coming from under the door. Saphira tripped over the wrinkled rug on the floor. Jack caught her before she could hit the ground. Just then they heard: 

"LILA MERCEDES! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" 

They heard feet thumping and then a scream. Soon after the scream, they heard what sounded like a sword falling. 

"Will, what did you think I was going to do? I heard something is all..." 

"Stay here." 

"Like I really will, William." 

"Well, fine. Do what you must, but stay behind me." 

Jack took this moment to take Saphira and pull her into the room next door to hide. After sometime, he noticed there was another door in this room, adjoining to Will and Lila's room. Jack pressed his ear against this door and motioned for Saphira to stay close. He was waiting for the opportune moment to interrupt. 

"Oh my goodness..." Will groaned when they went into complete and utter darkness. "This is just peachy. Li, where are you? LILA?" 

Jack noticed all the light was gone. There was a breeze that blew all their candles out. He took this as the moment and opened the door quietly. He bumped into, what he knew was Lila, when she screamed. Will fell and a bang was heard through out the room, as well as shouts of Lila's name. Jack chuckled. "You seem rather shocked to see me. Or rather not see me, since we are in complete darkness."

* * *

Ok! So my 2nd chapter I've done is up! Reviews appreciated! Let me know what you think! 

♥Captain Jade 


	5. Peanut Tolerance

**Chapter Five  
Peanut Tolerance**

"You still haven't answered my bloody question. JACOB!" Jack was smirking as he walked down the deserted corridor. No one was still bothering to be in this wing of the castle, not wishing to disturb the two newlyweds. Lila was feuming as she stormed down the hallway after her cousin, trying to pull her dress back on. Will, who had managed to find his shirt somehow, now was following an annoyed Saphira down the hallway.

"I'm guessing you don't know what's going on?" Will asked Saphira quietly as he looked back up to see his wife still charging after Jack like a mad woman. One thing that he learned with being with Lila, never mess with a pregnant pirate. A pregnant pirate that just so happens to be queen, can order to have your head chopped off, and has access to weapons of all kinds.

"I do. But I was hoping that Jackie could explain it to you. Sorry about your honeymoon." Will smiled down at Saphira and said in a gentle voice that he always used around her, wishing he could say the same about Lila, "Don't worry about it, Saphie. I knew it would be...an interesting one-"

"JACOB! You tell me what the bloody hell...why are you looking at me like that?" Lila put her hands on her hips, somehow making the small bump in the middle of her stomach more noticable. Jack was smirking down at her as he said, "I need your help?"

"Again!? I am preg..." She glanced over at Will who made a face. Glaring over at him as she pulled her golden-brown locks back she said, "Love, pregnant is not a foul, dirty curse word. It's a word. Alright? With child sounds like a disease or something. I'm not saying it." Will sighed softly as Saphira looked sadly over at him, knowing how it was being in love with a Sparrow. You were never bored, that was for sure. Or in one place at one time.

"Love, It's Saphira." Lila's face instantly changed when Jack said the name of the girl that was so much like Lila's sister. Seeing this, Jack nodded and said, "Her father's looking for her and we need to help her get away from this and...Lila, everyone's lives are at stake. Saphies, mine...yours." Lila looked up at the sound of her name being mentioned. Now, caring for the baby as well, anything that put her in danger scared her. Not just because of herself, but because of Anne's safety as well. She looked over at Will who gave a slight nod. Lila sighed, and looked back up into the face of her cousin as she said, "Fine. Let me change."

She mumbled something as she stormed past Will and back into their room. Will smirked when she pulled the other strap of her dress up, and turned back to Jack. His smile was completely wiped off of his face when he said, "You owe me a honeymoon, Sparrow."

"I owe lots of things, mate." Jack said with a slight smirk. Will rolled his hazel eyes, before smiling down at Saphie and walking back into their room. Jack turned down to Saphira, and said to her as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, "That went well."

"Jack." Saphira said with a slight sigh as she rested his head against him. He chuckled softy as he awaited the newlyweds to come back up.

----

"But Your Highness-"

"I think I asked you a question." Lila said in a snappy voice that she usually only used with Jack and when Will was in his 'Captain Control' mode. Rupert looked taken back as he stared at the queen in shock, which Will and Jack were also using. Saphira had a look of understanding, though. "Rupert, I'm sorry. I truly am. But where's the Dutchman."

"Your Highness-"

"-_Lila_-"

"-Lila." Rupert instantly corrected himself as if he was scared that she was about to order his head chopped off. There had been a rumor that she had ordered one of her servants heads to be chopped off when he went missing that previous week. The truth was that his mother was sick, and he had to sail back to London to be with her. But Lila, being herself, let everyone think what they wanted to think. "-I don't see why-"

"I told you why!" Lila said with a frustrated groan as if he was speaking a foreign language to her. Rupert glanced back at Will who gave him a look as if to say 'Just do it'. But Rupert was assigned to protect the queen. And protect her he was going to do. "Lila, do you think-"

"Rupert, darling. I love you. I really really do. But be a dear and tell me this-" Lila leaned closer to the soilder, making Will's eyebrows shoot up. "-where on earth is the Dutchman?"

"Your father ordered it to be taken behind the east ports...Your Highness!" But it was too late. Lila was already walking down the pathway that led to the docks. Rupert sped after her, followed by Will, Saphira and an amused Jack. Saphira smacked his arm, making the smirk on his face wipe clean off. He rolled his chocolate eyes, and continued following his cousin down the path. "-he said not to..._LILA_! Will, control her!"

"Mate, I've been trying to control her for over a century." Will said, ingoring the laugh that he got from Jack. Once again, Saphira smacked his arm. Will sighed as he picked up his pace and started after his wife. "Darling, let's not be rash..._**LI**_!"

"William, she's a bloody Sparrow. Rash is practically her middle name." Jack paused for a moment, waiting for someone to say 'But it's Mercedes'. Probably would come from Lila, but no one said it.

"Lila, maybe we shouldn't be this...rash..." Saphira glanced over at Will who smiled as he gave her a silent 'thank you'. "...not all of this on my behalf...especially. I mean..."

"I'm never rash." Lila said, pulling her curls up, and turning to reveal her sparkling ,kohl-lined,emerald eyes. "I'm just doing what we should do. And I say we do this. Which I'm doing." Jack smirked at that comment, but once again was wiped off of his face when Saphira and Will turned around to glare at him. He sometimes wondered how Will and Saphira managed to put up with him and Lila. But he never questioned it.

Will turned back to his wife who was already pulling out a longboat. "Lila, the _baby_!" Will tore his eyes away from Jack and ran down to the docks to pull her back. Jack watched Lila and Will with amusement, before saying to Saphie, "You know. I really don't think William and Lizzie were 'alf as amuesin' as these two are..."

"Jack, darling. Please don't make it worse." Saphira said, taking Jack's arm. He smirked down at her as he planted a kiss on her cheek and said, "I never do, angel. Never do."

"I'm the _captain_! You'll listen to me!" Will shot at Lila. It was plain to anyone who knew these two that they were often to much a like for their own good. Stubborn. Too stubborn. Both of them. Lila tugged on the rope and said, "Queen out rules captain, love. So sorry."

"I don't care!" Will said, pulling the rope so hard that Lila fell into him. Jack gave a slight groan at this, apparently thinking he knew where this was going. "Li, the _baby_-"

"Will, I'm pregnant. I don't have a life-threatening plague. Alright? I am fine. Trust me." Lila said. Will couldn't stand her eyes. He gave in to them almost everytime. Well, everytime. Will let go of the rope, and said, "Fine. Li, I'm sorry. It's just this is new to me-"

"-and me. Trust me." Lila kissed his cheek and pushed the longboat into the water. "And besides, you may want to be calling me captain as well, love." Jack gave a snort, simply not minding that Saphira had once again smacked his arm. But when he saw the Morning Sun in close distance, the smirk was once again wiped clean off of his face.

"Bugger."

"I guess there's two Captain Turners now?" Saphira asked Jack with a smile as she took his arm. Jack groaned slightly as he wrapped his free arm around her and said, "Yes. It would appear so..." He trailed off as he followed the still arguing Will and Lila down into the boats.

"But-" He continued, "-only one of them has the tolerance level the size of a peanut..." Saphie glanced up to see a worried Jack as he finished, "Only one really scares me..."

"_JACK SPARROW_!" Lila yelled. "_GET DOWN HERE NOW!"_

Saphira giggled as she and Jack made their way to meet them. And seeing Will's scared face didn't really calm his nerves...

**Jade is up next!  
Review, darlings!  
-Captain Autumn-**


	6. Headaches and Questions

**Sorry for the delay guys! School caught up with us!  
-Captain Autumn-**

* * *

"_INTO THE BOAT JACOB...NOW_!" Lila yelled at Jack. Her hands were on her hips once again; she was clearly not a happy person. After all, her honeymoon was interrupted. Everything just ALWAYS HAD to be interrupted, and it always seemed to involve Jack in some way or another. Jack and Will looked at Lila with a scared look on their faces. "_I SAID NOW_!" She yelled again. Saphira tried her best not to burst out in laughter as Jack pulled her into the boat seat next to him. "Good." Lila said with a smile. "_NOW GO_!" 

So Will rowed the boat to the three ships, the Dutchman, Pearl, and the Sun. Everyone was quiet, including Jack, which surprised all of them. They didn't want to be yelled at more by Lila. They have all learned one thing in the short time since the interrupted honeymoon; don't mess with a pregnant woman, especially if she's a Sparrow.

"_Williammm!_ Help meeee!" Lila said, practically whining. Will sighed and helped her onto the Sun. Much to Jack's disappointment, instead of getting a frustrated look, Will broke out into a smile as he put his forhead against Lila's and said to her, "I'll be on the Dutchman if you need me, love."

"I know." She replied, with a smirk as Jack blinked at them.

"You all make me bloody sick." Jack muttered. Saphira laughed at him and Lila gave him a murderous look. "Come on, darlin', let's go before I get even sicker." He said as he took Saphira's hand and led her onto the Pearl. Will quickly kissed Lila and went to the Dutchman, leaving her to grab the wheel. Glancing over at Jack one last time, then with a wink over at Will, Lila sailed out of the port. They all sailed off into the horizon...

Lila woke up the next morning with a slight headache. It's nothing. She thought. Just from all the stress yesterday. She got up, and felt the pain shoot back through. She groaned and laid back down. "Captain Turner? The other Captain Turner has been asking about you. Is everything alright?" Lila heard the voice of her first mate from outside the door. Lila couldn't bring herself to answer. Not that she didn't want to, she just couldn't.

"Captain?"

Bloody hell, Lila! Answer! Lila rolled her piercing green eyes, and managed to sit up in bed. To her pain, the pounding in her head and the prickly feeling in her throat and chest only got worse. Taking in a sharp breath, Lila managed to say in a scratchy voice, "I'll be right out, Matthew..."

Matthew, who was on the other side of the door, looked over at Will who was standing behind him with an expressionless look on his face. Matt sighed and pushed a strand of his shaggy blonde hair out of his sea blue eyes before turning back to the door, "Captain, you alright?"

"Yes."

Will heard the lying tone that was all in Lila's rather quick reply. Knowing that she was pregnant and very unpredictable, more so than she ever was before, he decided not to press the matter. Yet anyway. He came over because he was worried about her. He'd seen Jack smile in victory over on the Pearl because apparently he and Saphira had a bet going to see how long it would take Will to leave the Dutchman and go to the Sun.

Will tore his eyes off of the smirking Jack, back to the door. Matt was staring at it as well, both men waiting for it to open. Not a minute later did Lila appear, looking a bit too Sparrow-like for Will's taste. Her green eyes were much more noticable since they were lined heavily with black kohl. A scarlet bandana was pulling back her naturally wavy, sun-tinted brown hair, and the sparrow tattoo that was on her wrist was noticable as she pushed up her sleeves. The only thing missing from her Sparrow-esque attire?

A P branded into her skin.

But being queen, Lila would never have to go through with that no matter how much of a pirate she was. Will's eyes went down to her stomach where the bump was hidden underneath her loose fitting shirt. Lila sighed, knowing exactly what he was thinking, and walked past him. Will exchanged looks with Matt, and both of them followed Lila to the wheel.

Before Will even got a chance to speak, Lila turned around from the wheel and said, "_Yes_, I don't feel good. _No_, it's not the baby, I just have a bit of a headache is all. And _yes_, if you could die, this baby would be the death of you." Will shut his once open mouth, and stared at his wife for a minute. A smile broke out on her face as she said, "_Querido_, I'm fine. I've got a cold is all."

* * *

_The doctor walked out of the room to where Will was standing in the hallway, tears rolling down his cheeks. He looked up at the doctor who was looking up at him with a look of sympathy on his face. He put a hand on Will's shoulder, and said to him, "I'm sorry."_

_"I thought...it was just a bloody cold." Will closed his hazel eyes as more tears rolled down his cheeks. The two men stood in silence for a moment, before the doctor said, "Colds can become more...I couldn't..."_

* * *

"Darling?" Will shook off the awful images that were replaying in his head to look back down at the young queen that had stolen his heart over a century ago. Her eyes were filled up with concern as she continued to stare at him. Will never wanted to go through something like that again. And even if Lila did "just have a cold", look where that had gotten Elizabeth. He couldn't bear to lose someone else, especially not Lila...especially not Lila and their child. 

"Love-"

"-Will-"

"-Li, please. You know how I get." Will hadn't been there when Elizabeth was pregnant with William. He had no idea what to expect. But he already figured out one thing. He was not letting Lila out of his sight, no matter how hard that was. She was a goddess. And in a goddess's nature, it wasn't uncommon for Lila to move around a lot. But he didn't care. He'd worked this hard to finally get Lila back, and he was going to make sure that she stayed with him at all times until this baby was born...

...even after that.

" 'ow's my little Lilabelle this fine mornin'?" Came a teasing voice from behind Will. Will rolled his hazel eyes as Captain Jack Sparrow made his way across the deck to his obvisouly outraged cousin. When Jack wrapped his arms around her, the muderous look seemed to fade somewhat. Somewhat being the key word in that sentence. A few minutes later, Saphira emerged behind him looking as outraged as Lila was. The reason? Well, that was anyone's guess. Will looked over at Saph as if to ask her what happened. She only shook her head and came to stand beside him.

"Alright, darling." Lila quietly hissed up at Jack who was still holding her rather tightly. "Why the bloody hell are you being this nice to me?"

"I need you."

"JACK!" Lila screamed, pushing him back against the wheel. Will and Saphie, who had been rather deep into a conversation about how they had no idea what they had gotten themselves into by being with two Sparrows, jumped at the sound of Lila's shriek. Jack's confused face turned into one of complete horror as he yelled back, "Not like _tha'_, Lila! Bloody_ 'ell_, Turner!"

Will and Saph looked over at Lila who seemed to recover rather quickly as she said in a quieter voice, "Oh, Well. What do you need, love?" Will laughed when he saw the priceless look on Jack's face. Saphira only rolled her eyes, but Will found it very amusing.Overwhelming though they were, Lila's pregnacy outburts were very amusing sometimes. Especially since her main target was Captain Sparrow.

"Can I talk to you?" Jack glanced over at Will and Saphira, then said to Lila, "In private?" Lila sighed and said, "Yes...do anything stupid? Off with your bloody head. Will, _querido_. Can you watch the Sun for me for a minute?"

Will nodded and smiled when Lila kissed his cheek. Then, she walked off the deck with Jack closely following behind her. Will grabbed the Sun's wheel and looked over at Saphira and said, "She's sick."

"Lila?"

"Yeah." Saph was the person that Will always went to with his problems. Mainly his Lila problems since Jack was getting a bit more overprotective about his cousin these days, more so becoming his loving father whom Jack called 'Satan'. He knew he could tell Saph anything, and even though she was like Lila's sister, she'd never breath a word to Lila without Will's say. She came to stand in front of the wheel and focused his dark eyes on him.

"The baby? Or is it something else?" Saph said in a concerned voice as she watched Will's expression change. She knew that face. It was the face that he had whenever Elizabeth came up in a discussion. Completely opposite, but somehow the same, of Lila's expression when it came to that topic. The face that led Saph to know what he was talking about. "Oh."

"Yes." He said, knowing she knew what he was talking about.

"I'll talk to her for you, Will." Saph smiled, knowing that that was what Will had wanted all along. But in his stubborn nature, much like Lila's, he wouldn't come out and say it straight forward. Will smiled down at her and said, "Thank you...so what's going on with you and Jack?" He asked her rather quickly since he had been wanting a chance to ask her.

"Will." She said in a stern voice.

"What?" He asked her smirking. "You two were just acting rather odd just now. I didn't know." He turned his smirk directly down to her as his eyes drifted off of the horizon. His gaze fell on Lila who was talking to Jack below them. She caught his eye for a moment, and winked at him, before turning back to Jack who was no doubt rambling about something that she probably didn't care a thing about.

"You think he still has feelings for Lila?"

"Jack? Feelings for Lila?" Will resisted the urge to laugh at that. He'd heard Jack go on and on for hours at a time it seemed talking about how much he loved Saph. Will couldn't bring himself to tell Saph about his best mate's true intentions, so settled for, "Of course not. I'd know..."

Will trailed off after his awkward sentence, putting the two of them in silence. Saph only laughed and said, "Goodness, Will." Will smiled at her, before his eyes drifted off to Lila...

"...darling, just spit it out, Please." Lila said, in a tired tone as she leaned against the railing. Jack sighed and turned silently around to face her, not saying a word. She groaned and said, "Preferably before I have this baby."

"I love her."

"Woah. What? Saph?" Lila asked, a little taken back by his sentence. Jack stared at his cousin for a long time before saying, "No. Davy Jones. Yes, Saph. Honestly, Lila..." He walked over to the mast and leaned against it, before looking up at the top deck to see Will trying to make out what they were talking about. Jack glared up at him, only to see Lila smile up at him.

Resisting the urge to get sick, Jack turned his back to Will and said to Lila, "You're a girl."

"Nice. Engaged to me, known me for years, I'm your bloody cousin, and you just now figure out I'm a girl. Congratulations, Jackie, for wasting five seconds of my life. Thank you." Lila rolled her eyes, and started towards the stairs that led where Will was standing. Jack sighed and took a deep breath before saying in a muffled voice, his back to Lila, "I'm askin' 'er." Lila froze in her steps, not entirely sure that she had heard Jack right. She whirled around and stared at Jack for a moment, before saying, "Beg your pardon?"

Jack turned to face Lila as he said, "I'm askin' Saph to marry me."


	7. Proposing to William

**So. Some changes.  
First is the name and the overall plot.  
And second is that I'm going to be writing the final chapter.  
Jade has decided that she's better at ideas, and I'm better at typing.  
So we balanced out, and Jade became my lovely idea-er.  
(yes that is a word now)****  
So this is still our product of one very long summer.  
Anyways, enjoy!  
And don't forget to review, because when I get 5, I'll post the  
new chapter that's up and ready to go!  
Love you, lovies!  
Hugs and piratas caliente,  
-Captain Autumn0**

* * *

"I'm_ not_ asking her for you."

"Will."

"No."

"William."

"_Jack_."

The wind was blowing slightly as Will watched his crew hoist their colors high into the air. He knew Jack was staring at him with one of those trademark Sparrow expressions. He didn't have to look back for that. But when he did, he saw Jack leaning against the mast with a clearly distressed look on his ageless face. Lila was sitting on a barrel, swinging her legs back and forth, completely amused by this whole thing. And Will? Well, Will was just slightly upset that once again, someone was coming to him with their love problems.

Will sighed and leaned against the railing, the wind catching on the opening of his shirt making his scar noticable. That distracted Lila for a moment, but soon enough, she was torn out of her day dream and looked back over at the distressing captain that was leaning against the Dutchman's mast.

"Why?"

"Jack, you want her to marry you. I don't want her to marry me. Mate, if you haven't noticed, I am quite a bit married to your cousin." Will replied to Jack with a smirk as he pushed himself off of the railing and walked over to Lila. She beamed up at him as she felt his arms wrap around her. Will rested his head on top of hers and stared at Jack with a gleam in his eyes.

And Captain Jack Sparrow didn't like that gleam. He didn't like it one bit.

"Will."

"Jack! Goodness, it's not that bloody difficult, mate. All you have to do is say 'Will you marry me." Will smirked as Lila stifled a laugh at seeing Jack's expression. Jack was clearly nervous about this, that much was obvious. And as much as Lila was amused by this, Lila couldn't stand seeing Jack like this. Sighing, she hopped off of the rail, well as much of a hop as someone in her position could since she was feeling rather sick, and walked over to Jack.

"Alright, Turner. Sit on the barrel. You're going to be Saph. Now, Jack. Go propose to Will like you're going to propose to Saphie." Lila said, as if she had just been discussing how nice the weather was and not that she had just suggested what she had. Jack looked down at the young queen to see if she was joking, but she wasn't. Jack groaned, knowing he wouldn't get away with this one, and walked over to where Will was sitting on the barrel, smirking.

"Ok, now propose to hi-her."

"I'm not proposin' to William." Jack said in a disgusted tone, wrinkling his nose. That caused Lila to laugh as she said, "Darling, he's not Will. He's Saphira. Now, propose to him. Her."

Jack looked down at Will who looked about as amused as Lila did. Sighing, he said to Will in a bored voice, "Will you marry me?"

"And be bored? No. You didn't sound like you meant it. Get down on one knee." Jack looked over at Lila, glaring at her. But that didn't phase Lila at all, who kept smiling despite the sick feeling she was getting. Jack rolled his chocolate eyes and got down on one knee.

"Tha' better?"

"Yes. Now take his hand."

"Lila."

"Jack. Do it. Both of them." Lila smiled, very pleased, when she saw Jack's jaw drop. He glanced back down to see that Will was looking about as uncomforable as Jack was feeling. Knowing that she wouldn't change her mind, Jack gulped disgustingly, and took both of Will's hands. Lila was smiling as Jack did this and came to stand behind him, "Alright, now try it."

"Will-"

"_Saphira_, Jack. You aren't proposing to my husband." Jack rolled his eyes, causing Will to shift on the barrel. Jack rolled his eyes again, turning back to look up into Will's eyes.

"_Bloody 'ell, Lila_."

"Jacob, honestly. Just get on with it."

"Saphira..." Jack sighed, this was seriously going to scar him for life. Will was looking down at him as Jack clutched both of his hands tightly as he said, "I love you. Will you marry me?" Will looked up at Lila as if he was completely unsure as to what to do. Jack got alarmed when he saw the look on Will's face. Lila had gone completely quiet behind him.

Will recovered first, and said in a voice that Jack hadn't heard him use since the day that Lila said 'swashbuckling', which was about three octaves higher than his regular voice, "Um...Lila, darling? Let's go into my cabin..._now_..." Lila's eyes got wide when Will said that, taken back. Will smiled at her and said, "What, love?" He pulled his hands out of Jack's, rather quickly and said as he pulled her arm and pratically dragged her to the cabin, "Shiver me timbers."

"WILLIAM!" Bootstrap walked up behind Will and smacked his head, causing Lila to start laughing. Her laugh then turned in to a cough, which caused both Will and Bill to look down at her. Will sighed and picked her up, carrying her to his cabin as she finally stopped coughing...but not before eyeing a bottle of rum, which given her condition, was way out of her reach.

Jack, who was still on one knee, didn't have to turn to know who was behind him. He just kneeled there, staring at the barrel that his former 'fiancee' had been sitting on. A few seconds later, he heard a quiet voice say, "Of _course_ I'll marry you."

Jack smiled to himself, before wordlessly standing up. He turned around to face Saphira who was smiling up at him. Jack took a hand and pushed back her chesnut curls. Then, he leaned down and kissed her. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Li..." Will sighed and pulled his wife back into his cabin, since she had had the door opened and was watching the whole thing play out before them, and shut the door. Lila was smiling as she leaned against the door and said, "What? It's just cute. She's perfect for him." Will blinked at her for a minute, before shaking his head and going to lay on his bed.

"Slacking off on your captain duties, are we Captain Turner?" Lila said, smirking as she crossed her arms across her chest and leaned against the door. Will smiled up at her and said, "Slacking? Darling, it's like you don't know me at all..._Captain Turner_." Lila rolled her green eyes, but stopped when she felt dizzy. She leaned more against the wall, breathing heavily, causing Will to lean up on his elbows and say in a worried tone, "Darling?"

"Will, I'm-" She never got a chance to finish her sentence, because as soon as she started it, she collapsed. Will ran over to her and picked her up, fear written all over his face as he said, "_Li_! Lila, darling...wake up..."

Rain began pouring down in buckets on the Dutchman as Will carried her over to his bed.

"Lila, darling...please wake up..." He said, pushing her hair back with a shaking hand. He could have just been seeing things, but he could have sworn he saw the Jewel fading...

* * *

"Admiral Dawson." Rupert was standing at the foot of the stairs, waiting for Neptune to walk down them. Neptune had had a pretty rough few nights, knowing that his daughter had left once again. But he knew she was safe with William, and if she was anything like her mother, which she had already proven she in fact was, he had no reason to be nervous.

"Thank you for coming in." Neptune nodded at one of the guards that had been following him. The guard nodded back at Neptune, and walked down the hall. Putting an hand on his shoulder, Neptune ushered Rupert down the hall. Rupert hadn't seen Neptune look quite like this in some months since the war had died down.

"Rupert-" Neptune said as they passed Lila's old room. Now that she and Will were married, they had their own wing of the palace. "-I have reason to believe that your father is back."

Rupert's heart began pounding against his chest when Neptune said that. Neptune's ocean blue eyes, that were slightly cloudy and not the piercing blue they usually were, met Rupert's in an intense gaze as he said, "Your sister...we've kept the secret long enough. I made a promise to your mother never to reveal Saphira's true identity, but someone's let it out."

"Lila..."

"No, no. my daughter may be like my nephew in many ways, but that's one thing she has control over. Lila knows when to hold her tongue time at times like that. She wound't say anything." Rupert glanced outside to see that it was now begining to rain heavily. He knew that that was slightly unnerving Neptune. Neptune paused as he put his hand on the rather large golden door knob leading to his study. As if he was having second thoughts about entering.

That slightly unnerved Rupert as much as he knew the rain was bothering Neptune.

"Saphira's in danger. I'm guessing that that is where Lila and William went. With Saphira and Jacob. Grant's already told me that he overheard Jacob and Lila talking about it a few nights ago. And he said a letter came from a Mr. Mercer. Now, this could be a awful joke from some idiot in the Brethren Court-" Rupert looked back up to meet Neptune's clouded eyes as he said, "-or this could be quite true. I've seen millions of things that defy all logic. This very well could be one of them." Neptune politely smiled as one of the servants walked past.

Rupert took this time to notice that Neptune was still holding the door knob. Rupert met Neptune's gaze and asked, "What do we do about my sister? Saphira can't handle this again. I mean...who could have said something? No one knows but you and Lila that she's my sister..."

"I know, son. We'll figure it out. Lila wouldn't even tell William that." Now, much to Rupert's relief, Neptune opened his study door and walked into the strangely dark room. Neptune sighed and walked over to the fire place. Rupert walked slowly in, looking around the study, having never saw it quite so dark.

"I told them to leave the candles on..." Neptune said in a frustrated voice as he lit the fire. Rupert took a sharp intake of breath when he saw a glowing figure standing by the window. Neptune glanced back at Rupert when he did that. Rupert fell against the desk, and took the candle, raising it towards the figure. His heart stopped when he saw who it was.

Somehow, he found his voice long enough to whisper, "Lila?"


	8. Jackie's Angels

Rupert's heart was pounding as he looked into the face of their queen. He was half right. That was in fact their queen, but their late queen. Neptune took the candle out of Rupert's hand and put it in the direction of what he thought to be his dead daughter. 

"Anne?" Neptune found that he barely had a voice when he came face to face with his wife. His wife who was killed all those years ago. She stared up at him with her emerald eyes, ones that mirrored his daughters. A silent tear rolled down Anne's, or rather known as Amphitrite, tanned cheek as she said, "I'm sorry." 

Neptune opened his mouth to ask what, but then he realized what when he looked beside the rain covered window to see a man stepping out from the shadows with a gun pointed in his direction. Mercer smiled an eerie smile as more tears rolled down Anne's cheeks and said, "Evenin', Your Majesty." 

Neptune looked over at his wife, then looked back into Mercer's eyes as he said, "What do you want? I banished you from this kingdom years ago. You're not welcome-" 

"Ah, yes. But you cannot banish me without the queen's say." Something in the way that Mercer said that turned Neptune's blood to ice. He pushed Anne to the side, before taking a step towards Neptune and Rupert. He put the gun to Neptune's head and hissed at him, "I want my daughter back. You're going to give her to me..." 

"_Leave Lila out of this and_-" 

"-No deals. The queen is mine. That's said and done. I keep your daugter until you hand me mine. But by then it won't matter, her powers will be drained. She'll be less of a queen then Calypso herself." Neptune closed his eyes as he heard Mercer cock the gun and spit at him, "You have until next week. After that, Her Royal Highness mine." With a warning look at Rupert, Mercer left the room. Neptune collapsed in his chair. Anne was still silently crying, and Rupert was in complete and utter shock in the corner where Mercer had just been. 

"Annie, what...what happened?" Neptune asked in a shaky voice as he put his head in his hands. Anne walked over to Rupert and put an arm around him, before turning her tear-filled emerald eyes up to her husband and whispering, "He told me... Neptune...he drained me. Part of me is in the Jewel, that part is with Lila. I'm powerless, and it's affecting Lila as well. She's dying, Neptune." 

"The baby." He said, with a sinking feeling in his stomach as realization hit him. 

"The what?" 

"Anne, Lila's pregnant." Neptune said in a toneless voice as Anne held on to Rupert. Neptune's eyes locked with Anne's for a moment, before she closed them, allowing more tears to fall freely down her cheeks, some hitting Rupert's shirt. "It'll kill it too..." 

"Triton...he's our only chance of saving Saphira and Lila and our grandchild, Neptune. I told Bill already, I couldn't find Grant anywhere...it's..I'm scared...it's been raining for days..." The spirit of Anne, released from her human form, stood before him. She was his wife, she was his former queen. Once a goddess dies, her soul (unless trapped by an evil force as Anne's was with Beckett) roams the earth or part in which she ruled forever. In Anne's case, being queen over the seven seas, since's Beckett's death, she was released from her prison and allowed to roam free as she should have done when she died. "Atlantis-" 

"Annie, after Lila sank it when she was 6...I don't want to show my face back there." Neptune said with a long sigh, before looking back up at his smiling wife. She was somewhat relieved that he had made a joke about the situation. She gave Rupert's back a comforting rub, before saying to her husband, "We have to, darling. William can't protect her this time." 

Neptune closed his blue eyes and nodded, hoping that wherever she was, she was alright. And hoping that the rain falling, wasn't because of her. 

"Darling? Lila, please wake up." Saphira looked tearfully over at Will who was holding on to Lila's hand. He closed his eyes as her godmother rested a hand on his shoulder. Calypso's dark eyes were filled with almost a tint of anger as she looked down into what seemed to be the dying form of the Queen of the Seas. Saph looked over by the window to see that Jack was still silent, watching the rain fall for it's queen. Scarily reminding him of how it rained when his aunt died. 

"...how does this involve my father?" Saphira asked, quietly as Calypso managed to tear her eyes off of Lila. Saph looked back to see Will whispering something. She closed her eyes momentarily, before looking back up into Calypso's tired face. The sea goddess sat down on the edge of the chair and said, "Darlin', your fatha be an awful man...he be wantin' the crown and you too. I cannot tell you why-" 

"-Calypso-" 

"I_ cannot_." The old sea goddess replied in a harsh voice. That made Jack, who had been silent since Lila collapsed the previous day, turned around to look at Calypso as she said, "It's not my place. But he be drainin' 'er. You, he wants alive. He 'as no use for 'er." 

Saph looked over into Jack's murderous eyes. Will had always teased him that when it came to Lila and Saphira, Jack had a weakness. No one messed with them and got away with it, that much was for sure. And that's what was worrying Saphie at that moment. That Jack would get too carried away, and do something stupid. She couldn't lose him. She didn't want him to get hurt, and even though she couldn't ask her at the moment, she knew Lila would feel the same way. 

Late that night, Will found himself sitting by the window staring out at the rain as Jack had done earlier. He remembered when Anne died. The rains and seas mourning over the death of their queen. He glanced back over at Lila who was laying there with an almost other-wordly look about her. His wife and child were dying. Why? He didn't know. Apparently Calypso couldn't tell them. 

All he knew was that Mercer wasn't happy. Mercer wanted control. Mercer wanted power. That was where, Will thought, Lila came in. He wanted power, and what better way to get it than by getting the girl that rules over it all. And Saphira? Well, Will simply thought that that was just because of her being his daughter. He didn't know then how wrong he really was. 

"Will?" Will immediatley turned around to see Lila opening her eyes. He smiled, and kneeled down beside her, kissing her burning hot forhead, and pushing her curls back. "Darling..." He whispered against her curls. She smiled faintly as he moved beside her, and rested a hand on her stomach as he tended to do so more often. "Li, you scared me." 

"So sorry,_ querido_." She said, with a tint of sarcasm lacing her quiet voice.  
That made him smile as he rested his forhead against hers and said, "Get some rest, love. I'll stay right here until you wake up alright?" When she nodded, he kissed her softly and whispered, "I love you, Li." 

"I love you too, Turner." When Will looked up from Lila, he saw Jack standing in the doorway. He nodded, and Jack walked in. Much to Will's surprise, Saphira wasn't following him like she usually was. Will leaned back on the bed, and watched Jack walk over to the window, staring out like he had been earlier. 

"Wha' the 'ell is goin' on, Will?" Jack spoke for the first time in over a day. He glanced down at the table where Calypso had put the map to the Lost City of Atlantis. Why was it the Lost City? Well, that was a result of a tantrum Lila had had when she was just a little girl. Now, it was there duty to find it. Why? They weren't exactly sure. But they knew that it would hold their answers and keep Lila and Saphira safe. 

After kissing Lila's forhead, Jack walked back down the hall to where he thought Saphira would be, but he soon found her to be on the deck since the rain had temorarily stopped. Jack quietly walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her, "Don't worry, love." 

"Jackie...look at what he's done to Lila. And me...I...he won't stop..." She started crying. Jack sighed and brought his finacee into his arms, kissing the top of her head as she cried into his chest. They stayed like that for a moment, before Jack said, "He won't hurt you-" 

"-Jack-" 

"Saph. I'm not goin' to let 'im get you or Lila, alright? Me and the eunuch aren't tha' dumb." She smiled up at him, though tears still fell down her rosy cheeks. He kissed her forhead, as he had just done Lila's, as she asked him, "Jack, how can you be so sure we'll be alright." 

"Love-" He started with that trademark smirk, "-you forget one very important thing." 

Saph smiled up at him as she wiped her eyes and said, "And what woud that be, Jackie?" 

His smirk turned into a golden-tooth smile as he said, "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, _savvy_?" 


	9. Secrets

I'm home today...sniffle I broke my toe last night, and it hurts like bloody heck. But, I did get out of school. : D Soo, since I've got a few more chapters already up and ready to go, I thought that I would go ahead and post one today! If I get some reviews, I'm going to post the other one tonight!

Love you, darlings!  
MWAH  
-Captain Autumn

_

* * *

_

_"You said it was a secret. And secrets are called secrets for a reason..."_

* * *

_October 14, 1821_

_To Her Royal Highness, Queen Lila Turner_

_The Sun_

_Dearest Lila,  
Darling, I want to tell you so much. I just can't. And believe me when I say  
that if I could, I would. But please, please do me a favor and come back.  
Not only are you putting your own self in danger by going out and  
looking for Mercer, Saphira is as well. And the baby.  
Lilabelle, you girls' safety is not worth this.  
Come back to the palace. I'm here. Your father is too.  
We'll talk about this, and work something out. Lila, your so much like myself.  
You're so much like Jacob. But please, your place right now, is here.  
We can't jepordize yours and Saphira's safety anymore.  
Mercer won't stop. And you're not just thinking about yourself anymore, love.  
William won't always be there, and that's what scares me._

_Come back. Please._

_All my love,  
Your mother._

She was gripping the wheel of the Sun rather tightly as she ordered them to go back. Needless to say, Captain Jack Sparrow wasn't too fond of the idea. Being a Sparrow, Jack's rather large ego did seem to get the best of him at times. Hell, if even got Lila at times, but Lila knew now was not the time for this. Jack didn't know why. If he knew why they were turning back, well, that wouldn't help at all. And she knew she could speak for Saphie when she said that she didn't want Jack to do something stupid. 

Her golden-brown ringlets were blowing softly in the wind as her green eyes focused on the horizon. She glanced beside her to see that the Dutchman was following closely behind her, but she noticed that unlike herself, the captain of the Flying Dutchman wasn't at the wheel. She realized why a minute later. "Not trying to sound like Jack, but darling..." 

She turned around to meet Will's hazel eyes as he said, "...what the bloody hell are you doing, Li? We were almost to where Mercer made port, for goodness sakes...What?" Will's tone chanted when he saw Lila's expression fall. His features instantly softened, and he whispered to her as she turned to the wheel again, "As my queen. I trust you. As my wife, I say that you're completely mad, but somehow brillant." 

Will smiled when he saw a smirk form on Lila's face. He walked to the other side of the wheel, blocking her view, and put his hands over hers as he said, "But, Captain Turner, I wouldn't expect anything less from you. But, pray tell, what on earth is going on in your head, Li?" 

Will smirked at her when she met his gaze, and said, "Darling, it's like you don't know me at all. Now, if you don't mind, Captain. I do believe that I need my wheel back." Will let go of the wheel, and shot her a smile as he said, "Take the bloody wheel." 

"_Gracias, querido_." She said, losing her British accent and gaining a perfect Spanish one that she knew Will couldn't resist. Will smiled at that, and took her in for amoment, before saying, "Did you drink it?" 

Lila sighed sighed, and stared at him, before saying, "Yes. Yes. A million times yes, darling. Don't worry about me. I'm a big girl." Will had been reffering to the medicine that Calypso gave her to delay the draining process. Weaker though she was, Lila still had control over most of her powers.

And to Jack's well being, Lila didn't have as much control over to weather anymore. Which was good for Jack, since it seemed that when she was mad, the lightning always seemed to strike closer to a certain infamous pirate captain. Will only shook his head, and said to her, "We should be arriving then?" 

"You tell me." 

He rolled his eyes, a habit he knew that he had somehow picked up from Lila, and said, "Honestly, darling..." He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her. 

"You're slacking _again_, Captain." Lila said, pushing him back and grabbing the wheel. "Now now now, what would Calypso say about the Flying Duchman's love struck captain, hmm?" 

"Bloody witch." Will said with a wink, before materializing back over to the Dutchman. Lila looked back down at the letter, and sighed as she absent-mindedly played with the Jewel that was hanging loosely around her neck beside Will's key. She dropped it, and looked back up at the horizon... 

Saphira fell in step with Lila as they walked in the direction of the palace. For the most part, both of the girls hadn't really talked much since they left Calypso's a few days earlier. Saphira looked back at Jack and Will who were quietly arguing about something. Anyone's guess what. Saph glanced back at Lila and whispered, "It'll be alright, Lila." 

"Saphie, we've cheated everything. Multiple times. What makes you think we can do it again?" Lila said, in a tone that Saph barely recognized as that of her best friend. Saph looked down, unable to look Lila in the eyes as she said, "I don't know. I have faith is all." 

Lila smiled and said, "Do you always have to be so happy?" 

"Darling, when you're engaged to the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow, you have to be." That made Lila laugh as she linked her arm with Saphie and said, "Fine, _Mrs. Sparrow_-" 

"-not yet-" 

"-goodness, Saphie." Lila said, rolling her eyes as the two girls waited in the courtyard of the palace for the boys to catch up. The goddess stopped suddenly, causing Saphira to as well, rather quickly. She looked up into Lila's face as she said, "-we'll make it out. Again." 

"Of course we will." Saph said with a smile as the two arguing boys finally made their way to the palace's steps. Will looked rather mad as he quickly walked behind Lila, not looking at Jack anymore than he had to. Jack was smirking, as if rather pleased by this, and stood behind Saphira. Saph took Jack's hand and asked him with a sigh, "Do I want to ask?" 

"Pro'ly not, love." Jack said with a wink as he followed Will and Lila into the palace. Saph laughed and walked in with him... 

"It's a _simple_ question whether or not-" 

"Lila." Anne said after a long sigh, bringing Lila's attention away from her father. Lila looked at her mother for a moment, before Anne said, "Darling, think about this before you-" 

"-I_ am_ thinking-" 

"-not you're not-" 

"-Mum, I'm-" 

_"Lila."_ Will said, before Lila could open her mouth again. Anne smiled down at Will as if to say 'thank you'. Will nodded at her, before turning back to his wife and saying, "Li, just sit. Let your father finish." Neptune ran his hands through his blonde hair, before focusing his eyes back on his daughter. Lila sighed, and sat down between Will and a rather freaked out Jack. 

"Mercer wants power. You're queen. You're dead, he gets the power. He knows that where you are, Saphira usually is. He wants his daughter back. He wants power. He wants-" 

"-what every idiot in the Spanish main-" 

"_Lila_." Anne said in a warning tone. Lila sighed and took her seat beside Will once again. Will shook his head, but wrapped an arm around Lila, knowing that that would have somewhat of a calming affect on her. "Love, this seems hard to understand-" 

Lila rolled her green eyes and shot at them, "Yeah, it is hard to understand, Mum. I mean, _hell_. I'm sorry, but you do know what this sounds like? Saphira and me are going to die because some bugger idiot wants his daughter back and my powers. Um, no. I'm not letting him kill me and my best friend because Mercer's just a bloody dried up fruit." 

Will and Jack laughed at that, but Saphie was still in shock as she glanced over at Rupert who was sitting there in a bit of a daze. "Lila, just don't-" 

"No! I am not going to sit here and let some dried up vegetable bang away at us with his bloody navy!" Lila sat down at that statement and crossed her arms across her chest. Jack sighed and looked up at his aunt who was staring at her daughter in disbelief. When Anne and Jack's gazes met, Jack just shook his head and leaned back in the chair, clearly amused by this whole thing. 

"Jacob, honestly, darling. It's not funny." Anne said as she walked up behind the chair he was sitting on, and rested against it. Jack only smiled up at his aunt in response. Neptune was staring at his daughter as he said, "Love, we can't tell you-" 

"-_why the bloody hell not_-" 

_"**Lila**!"_ Anne said, in an outraged voice. "You may be queen, but he's still your father." Lila stood up, ignoring Will's protests and said, "Daddy, I'm sorry! But you can't drag us here, and tell me and Saphie that we're pretty much going to die and then say you can't tell me what the bloody hell is going on! I have a right to know! I'm dying, literally." 

"It was a secret, Lila." Neptune said, getting up from his desk and walking to the other side so that he could face her. Jack glanced over at Saph to see her looking worried. He smiled at her and wrapped his arm around her. She rested her head against his chest, still in shock. 

"I couldn't tell you because I made a promise. I created Atlantis. After the first war, I needed some sort of a backup plan. So I created a fake city. We put people in it...I made my best friend "king" of the city. Truth be told, he was my admiral at the time. Head of my navy. But we need King James's navy to be misleaded. The people of Atlantis were specially trained so that when King James attacked, they'd be ready. There was no real city, there was no real king...but then it fell through." 

Anne smiled over at her husband reassuringly as he was forced to continue. "Trition and I soon found out that our plan was failing. James couldn't find you or your mother. So he settled for Athena. Now, Athena was Triton's wife. He threatened to kill their two children, and when she stood up for them, trying to protect them..." Neptune trailed off then. His sea blue eyes were sparkling with what seemed to be unshed tears. No one in the room had to be told what was happened. They knew.

"Triton blamed me. His wife and kids were murdered. He stayed in Atlantis, and made our fake city real. He became their leader, their king. For years since then, their city has been seperated from our kingdom because of our stupid mistake that cost us three lives." 

"What does this have to do with us?" Saphira asked, quietly. Neptune looked over at Anne, before saying, "Darling, I can't say-" 

"_What the hell is wrong with you? You can't tell us? Our bloody lives are at stake_!" 

"_Lila!"_ Anne said in that same stern voice she had used earlier. "Shut up and sit down this instant. You will not talk to him like that, Lila Mercedes. He's only trying to protect you-" 

"-_because Will won't always be there_, I bloody know that." Lila sat back down, very mad about this whole thing. Tears were running down her cheek as she said in a much quieter and gentler voice, "I'm just tired of this." It didn't sound lila Lila. For one, she actually sounded scared, which Lila hardly ever showed outwardly. 

Everyone was silent. No one knew what she meant. But they thought it better not to question her. She didn't have much power, but she was apparently mad enough for it to start raining. Neptune was at loss for words. Anne looked over at Rupert, and nodded. 

"There's something else." Rupert said quietly. Everyone, with the exception of Lila (who was crying) and Will (who was holding Lila, trying to calm her) looked up at Rupert who took Saphira's hand and said, "Saph's my sister." 

"Wha'?" Jack asked in a very confused voice. Will knew, had he not been whispereing reassuring things to Lila, he would have laughed at Jack's expression. Rupert nodded and said, "We kept it a secret to keep Saphie safe...apparently, it didn't work though." Saph closed her dark eyes at that, and the whole room fell silent. The only sounds that could be heard was Lila crying softly on Will in the corner, and the rain pouring down outside. 

Will's eyes met Neptune's for a brief moment. The ageless former king only sighed, and said, "Lila, Saphira...I'm sorry. Some secrets were never meant be told. I made a promise." Lila made a noise at that that sounded like a disapproving grunt as she rose her eyes to her father and said, "You're trying to protect us? Well, look where that's gotten us." 

And with that, as the lightning flashed across the Caribbean night sky, Lila got up from Will, and walked up the stairs in the direction of her old room. Neptune closed his blue eyes once more. Saphira leaned against Rupert, as Jack (who apparently had gotten over the brother shock) sighed and said to Neptune, "I wouldn't worry 'bout it, Uncle Parrish." 

"Why shouldn't I, Jacob? Look what's happened." 

"No. You shouldn't worry 'bout it." Jack said, matter-of-factly as he put his feet on the small coffee table in front of him, ignoring Anne's disapproving look as he did so. Neptune looked up at his nephew as Jack said, "You said it was a secret. And secrets are called secrets for a reason, uncle. They're never 'sposed to be told. Tha's why they're called secrets." 

And the only sound that was heard throughout the kingdom that night was the Caribbean rain.

* * *

_"...They're never 'sposed to be told. Tha's why they're called secrets..."_

* * *


	10. Will, Meetings and Warnings

**Update time!!  
Review, lovies!  
-Captain Autumn**

**- 1707 -  
**

The sun was shining brightly on that day. King Neptune stood on the docks outside his palace and looked around as dozens of people loaded the hundreds of ships that would be sailing to his city of Atlantis. The plan was entirely foolproof. He was to create a fake city to throw King James off track. Give the city a name, give the city a king. He decided that the man that would be 'king' to the small, yet glorious city that was his Atlantis, was his best mate Triton. He smirked as Triton made his way over to Neptune. Having been his friend for many, many years (since childhood) and having served as head of Neptune's army, Admiral Triton knew Neptune very well, but he still had his doubts. 

"Neptune." Triton said, walking over to his friend. "Are you sure about this?" 

Neptune, still watching the people load the docks, smiled as he said, "Triton, mate. I have never been so sure of anything in my life." Trtion smirked, and was about to say something, when a disapproving noise was heard behind them. Both men turned to see Anne and Alena Turner walking down the docks to meet them. Anne shook her head as she shifted the form of their sleeping baby in her arms, and glanced up at her husband, "This is _madness_." 

"Look who's talking, Miss _Sparrow_." Anne shot a glare back at Triton. Triton smiled, not really trying to cover up what he just said, and looked up at Neptune. Neptune smiled down at his wife, and said to her, "I know. But brillance as well, love...Isn't that right, Lilabelle?" 

Lila popped open her bright green eyes that matched her mother's, and giggled when she saw Neptune. Anne smiled, and lifted Lila up so that he could hold her. Neptune held on to his daughter as he said to Anne, "I won't be gone long. I'm going to help Triton and the people settle in, then I'll be back." Lila was tugging at a piece of Neptune's golden hair, causing Anne to smile. Triton, on the other hand, was too amused by the fact that Alena was now in some sort of argument with her three year old son who had, before, just been asleep. 

Neptune kissed Lila's head, then handed her back to Anne before kissing her as well. Neptune smiled down at Lila and said, "Say Daddy, Lilabelle. Daddy." 

Lila giggled, and then said, "Will!" Anne looked over at Alena and beamed as Lila broke out into a fit of giggles. Will just sighed and put his head on his mother's shoudler. Neptune wasn't very happy with this.. He stepped down from the docks, and said to his daughter, "Lila...Darling_, say Daddy_! Daaa-ddy."" 

"Will!!" Lila said, louder, causing Alena and Anne (even Triton) to begin laughing. Will, who was now in his own mother's arms, looked over at Lila and made a funny face, causing Lila to start laughing even more. Neptune shook his head, and kissed Anne's head once more. Before he left, he looked down at Lila once more and said, "Lila? Say Daddy. Please, say Daddy?" 

"Will!" Neptune shook his head, and followed Triton on to the Sun. Neptune looked back once more to see Anne and Alena waving at them. 

"Bye, bye, Will." Lila cooed, waving one of her little hands in the air. Anne smiled and waved as the Sun pulled out of the port. Will looked up at the ship, then back down at the baby and said, "But, Mummy...I'm not going anywhere...am I?" Alena sighed, and shook her head, quietly saying something to him.

Triton looked around for his son, but soon spotted his wife. Athena smiled at him as he walked over to her as she stood on the deck of the ship holding their daughter. 

"Darling, are you alright?" He asked her, kissing their own baby's head, and looking up into his wife's dark eyes. Athena smiled and him, reassuringly, and said, "Of course, darling." She leaned across their baby to kiss him briefly, as Neptune walked past them, angrily muttering, "Will? Goodness." 

**- Present Day -  
- 1821 -**

"Darling, give her some time. That's a lot of pressure to put on a young queen." Anne tried to say in a reassuring tone that night. She glanced out the window to see that the rain had let up. It let up soon after Will followed Lila into her room, letting them all know that he had managed (as usual) to calm Lila down. Anne turned her emerald eyes back on to her husband. 

He was sitting in the study. His blonde hair was a fire color in the dark room as it reflected from the flames of the fireplace that he was sitting in front of. He rested his hands on his desk, and stared at them, his blue eyes unfocused. This slightly unnerved Anne as she walked over to where he sat, and attempted to make lighter of the situation, "Love, give her time. You must remember me when I first became queen." 

Neptune smiled at that, and looked up into the face of his goddess. He was shocked, at first, to see how much Lila really was starting to look like her mother. Anne smiled gently at him, pushing one of her golden curls back, and saying, "Neptune, you did the right thing by not telling her. You made a promise to the Brethren Court years ago to keep the Secret of Atlantis-" 

"-a secret." Neptune said, voicing what his nephew had spoken to him hours earlier. Anne smiled at that, and nodded, saying, "Yes. And don't even think about trying to send word out to Triton that they're-" 

"-I wasn't planning on it, love. He hates me." Neptune ran a hand through his long, blonde waves. When he put his h ands back down, she placed both of her hands on his and said, "Neptune, that was not your fault." 

"Yes, it was." He said, closing his ocean blue eyes. "It was." Anne decided that this wasn't the time to argue with him. She was only silent, before saying, "You did the right thing." 

Neptune only nodded as Anne walked up behind him, and put her arms around him. He closed his eyes once more as he put his head against her, listening as the rain began to slowly fall once more... 

"Ooootaipppooo...what the bloody _hell_ is this?" Lila stared at the old dusty book that was in front of her with a priceless Jack expression. Will couldn't help but laugh as she tried to decipher what she was reading. Jack, who was sitting in the corner with his boots resting on the table in front of him, was watching his cousin with amusement. 

"I mean honestly. This is a load of rubbish." Lila tossed the book across the room, barely missing Rupert as he walked in. She looked startled when Rupert let out a scream, causing Jack and Will to start laughing. 

"Oh, Rupert, darling. I'm sorry." Lila said in a sweet voice, before hopping on to her father's desk and sitting cross-legged on it. Rupert just stared at her in pure shock, before walking over to an empty chair beside Jack. His sister emerged not a minute later, and took her stop directly beside Jack. Jack smirked, and wrapped his arm around her, waiting for his cousin to continue cursing every book that was in that library. 

Will sighed, pulling his dark ringlets back with his bandana, and took the seat behind the desk that Lila was sitting on. He put a hand on her knee, and glanced down at the new book she was silently cursing, "This is stupid." 

"Darlin', wha' exactly are you lookin' for?" Jack asked Lila, keeping one arm around Saphira, and the other arm bringing her hand down that was in her hair, twirling away at one of her chesnut curls. He rolled his eyes as she smiled up at him, and turned his gaze back on Lila who was flipping away at the book. 

"I don't know, Jack. I'll know it when I see it though." Will laughed when he saw Jack's expression, but when he saw his wife's, his laugh instantly dried up. 

"It's all in a different language, Li." Will said, taking the book from her. Lila leaned back on the desk so that she could look, and said, "It's in Atlanti. I'm guessing since Atlantis wasn't a real city, Atlanti was just some sort of code made up by my father-" 

"-very good, darling." Anne said, walking into the room, holding a candle. She walked over to to the table that Jack had his feet rested on, and lit the candle that was sitting on it, before smacking Jack's feet off of it. Jack smiled at his aunt, and immediately put his feet down. Anne looked over at her daughter and said, "See? You can figure this out. Now, off the desk." Lila rolled her green eyes and got off of the desk. Once Anne was gone, she sat back on it and flipped through the book. 

"Lila, how will this help?" Saph said, walking over to the desk Lila was sitting on, and looked down at the book. Lila moved it so that Saph could see and said with a slight shrug, "You're going to call me crazy-" 

Jack made a snort sound when Lila said that, causing both Lila and Will to look over at him with a glare. Jack put his hand to his chest, with a look of mock hurt and said, "Wha'? Darlin', did I say anythin'-" 

"-no, but you were thinking something-" 

"-I think lots of things, love. You'd be surprised." Jack said, coming to stand behind Saphira, and putting a hand on her waist. Lila rolled her eyes again, as Rupert walked over too, and looked back down at the book, "As I was saying before Jacob interrupted me, you might think this sounds weird, but...I think you have some sort of connection with Atlantis, Saph-" 

"Lila, what...I don't understand." Saph said, looking at her friend with a look of confusion. Sure, Lila had said some pretty far-fetched stuff before, but this? How on earth could she have a connection with Atlantis? Lila looked up at Saphie and said, "I don't know. I told you it would sound weird, but...your father. Mercer..." Lila hopped off of the desk, and walked into the next room. Soon, all of them had followed her into the room with the large map covering one of the walls. Lila was staring at him, more so the Atlantic Ocean, as she said to Saph, "I think Mercer was against my father." 

"Of course he was. He worked for King James. King James was against your father for being king over everything, unlike himself who was just king over England. But, Lila-" Saph walked over to stand beside her, leaving three boys behind, "-I still dont understand." 

"Mercer was against my father. I found it last night. There was a mutiny. Against Atlantis shortly before Athena was was murdered. I think Mercer led it." Lila turned from the map to look Saph in the eye. "We all know that he's power hungry, Jack put it down." 

Jack looked up at Lila and sighed as he put the globe back down on the table in front of him. Lila shook her head, and turned back to Saphie who was still confused with this whole thing. "Alright. Mercer was against my father. He found out that Atlantis was a cover-up, went there, created a mutiny, killed Athena and her two children. Triton therfore blamed my father...which we know the rest from what my father said last night. But, that's the Secret of Atlantis-" Lila held up the book. "-there's something there that Mercer doesn't want us to find. He wants power, maybe even revenge against my father, which is why he wants me dead. But you, your his daughter. _And_..." 

Lila trailed off and stared back up at the map. Will and Rupert walked over to the two girls. Will was either very impressed with Lila, or slightly worried. Or, maybe it was a mixture of both. Rupert put an arm around Saphie's shoulders, waiting for Lila to continue, "...and, I think that there's some sort of connection between you and Atlantis." 

Will was silent for a moment, as he looked over at Saphira and Rupert. His eyes fell back on Jack who was spinning the globe at a fast pace so that Will was amazed that it hadn't spun off of it's holder. Will rolled his hazel eyes eyes, and turned back down to Lila, "Li, darling...are you sure about this?" 

"Never been more sure about anything in my life." Was Lila's reply as she took a finger and traced the spot where Atlantis should be. "Never..." 

"Bugger." Jack mumbled accompanied by a loud crash. No one had to turn around to know what he had just done... 

**- Tortuga -**

"Did you hear? Ol' idiot Triton 'as declared war 'gainst the form'r king Neptune." Said an old man behind the bar. The cloaked figure that sat on the barstool instantly saw that this man had but one eye and one arm. Nevertheless, he was still wiping the glasses clean. "...can't say I entir'ly blame the man'...ona 'ccounta wha' 'appened to 'im." 

The cloaked figure looked around Queen Anne's Revenge. People were dancing, some were drinking, many fights were breaking out. All in all, it was a typical Tortuga evening. The man in the black cloak, pulled his hood more over his face, covering it so that no one could see under it. Larry, who had now put the glass where it belonged, looked at the man with some confussion and interest as he said, "Where you from? 'Aven't seen you around..." 

The cloaked man instantly pulled off his cloak and cocked the gun at Larry's head. "Their ship left port! I saw it...where are they." Mercer jammed the gun into Larry's head, and waited for an answer. Sad enough, this wasn't an uncommon sight in Tortuga, and pretty much widely went unnoticed in the bar. Larry was trembling as he said, "I...I don't know wha' you're talkin' 'bout!!! I don't know 'ho you talkin'..." 

Mercer pushed Larry to the ground, and said, "Well, when you see them. Be sure to give them this message." He put a letter on the table, then raised his gun and shot. Turning on his heels, Mercer left the pub. Larry looked beside his head where the bullet had just landed, and fainted at the closeness of the situation. 

On the table, laid the note. And written in Atlanti on the note was: 

_  
"Tah-neb-toap,  
Moh-khit gweh-noag-loh-nick."_

****

Will, Rupert, Saph and Jack followed Lila as she quickly walked down the streets of Tortuga. Will was rather mad at this whole thing, considering that this was not a place to bring a pregnant queen at a time when Triton was declaring war against...well, pretty much her. Will picked up his pace and was now practically running after his wife who was almost to the bar. "Lila! Wait!" 

Lila stopped when she reached Queen Anne's Revenge, but continued in leaving Will to continue runnign after her. Jack smirked, and put his arm around Saphira's waist as he asked her, "You alright, darlin'? You've been a bit...quiet." 

"Oh. No. I'm fine, Jackie." Saphira said, leaning into Jack somewhat. Jack smiled, and kissed her head, before following a crazy pregnant pirate and frantic captain into the pub. Rupert...well, Rupert was Rupert and was following closely behind Jack and Saphira. 

"Your Majesty." Lila stopped when she saw a man walking towards her. Saphira groaned softly when she saw not only Will, but Jack as well, put their hands on the tops of their swords. Saphie put her hand on Jack's, as Lila stood in front of Will and said, "Yes?" 

"A man brought this in for you this afternoon. Caused quite a commotion about it." The young man handed her the letter that was in a bright, sea blue enevelope. She looked down at it for a moment, before looking back up at the man and saying, "Thank you." 

The man nodded at her and Will, then walked past them out the door. Jack clicked his tongue loudly, much to Rupert's great annoyance, and said, "Well, tha' was fun. Now, be a darlin' and tell me wha' exactly we're doing." Lila smiled at Jack as she tucked the letter away, and said, "It's like you don't know me at all, love." 

She turned on her heels, and began walking down a narrow hallway that led to somewhere even Jack hadnt' been before. He felt Saphira take his hand, and he smiled down at her, reassuringly. Rupert, of course, hated dark places. 

"Lila, is this-" Rupert eyed a suspicious looking dark lump in the middle of the ground, before looking up at Lila and finishing,"...necessary?" 

"Yes." Lila said, coming to a wood door at the end of the hallway. She waited until Rupert had caught up with them, before turning to the door and knocking exactly three times. She paused, and nothing happened. Will looked back at Saphira who was holding on to Jack. Will turned back to his wife, trying not to look as Rupert poked the black lump with his sword, and said, "Li, darling...maybe..." 

"Who's there?" Came a voice, very much so belonging to a female. Jack made a face at the sound of the voice, and looked over at Will who was as confused as Jack felt. Rupert screamed when the dark lump moved, only to find out that it had actually been a sleeping pig. 

"I said, who's there?" Came the female's voice again. 

Lila smirked as she leaned against the door and said, "Your worst nightmare, darling." There was a laugh at the other end of the door as the female asked in a much more relaxed, almost happy voice, as she said, "Lila?" 

"In the flesh, love." Lila said as the door opened. Jack groaned inwardly when the girl appeared at the other end of the door. Head to toe in full-on pirate attire, her long wavy, jet black hair fell past her shoulders. Her deep tan colored skin sparkled in the candle-light as she brought the candle up to see Lila. 

Lila smiled, and said only but one name, one name that made Jack feel a bit sick. 

"Anamaria." 


	11. Your Highness

**- Atlantis -**

**- Present Day** - 

The sparkling city of Atlantis. It laid in the heart of the Atlantic ocean, away from view. After it sank years ago, Calypso rose if from the depths, and put it in it's own spot. Somewhere that you would have no idea where to find it unless you had already been there. The sparkling streets seemed to be made of gold. And the buildings and palaces seemed to be made out of glass. 

King Triton stood in the palace that his once best mate King Neptune had made for him all those years ago. He would always blame Neptune for the death of his wife and children. Though not a true king, he was elected king of Atlantis by his people when they made the desicion to break away from Neptune's kingdom. Though, still of course under the control of Neptune, they only listened to one king. And one king only. Triton. The same Triton who was declaring war against Neptune thinking that Mercer was working for Neptune like he had thought all those years ago. Mercer, as he killed his wife, whispered five words that would be burned into Triton's memory forvever: "A gift from the king." 

"King Triton, sir?" Triton turned away from the window, to see a young man standing at the door. Triton smiled a tender smile as he walked down the stairs to the young man, waiting for him to continue, "We've got one of the Queen's men. Spying on us? We don't know for sure." 

"Bring him in." Triton said, motioning for him to open the doors. The young man nodded, and walked back over to the doors. When he emerged a few moments later, the man he was talking about was being restrained by a couple of Triton's own guards. Triton didn't have to be told twice that this was one of Queen Lila Turner's men. Since she became queen, the sun symbol of her father's was replaced with a sparrow in flight over the sunsetting. And that was the emblem that was sparkling in blue on the man's sea blue, lined with gold, uniform. 

"State your name and order of business, if you will." Triton said, examining the man's uniform. The man didn't respond. When he didn't, Triton looked up at him, saying in a louder, demanding voice, "I thought I told you to state your name and order of-" 

The man removed his hat causing Triton to gasp. Mercer smiled at the 'king' as he bowed politely and said, "Sr, I have an important message from the Queen." 

- **Same Day -**

**- Tortuga -**

"Declarin' war?" Anamaria said, offering Lila some rum. Lila groaned inwardly, and shook her head, before resting her boots against the table in front of her, tilting her chair back, and saying, "Yes. What. I've been Queen for...five months? And I'm already preparing for another war when the first one just bloody ended." 

"He didn't say why?" Ana asked, as Will put his hand on the back of Lila's chair, and pushed it down so that it was on all fours again. Lila smiled at him, before turning back to Anamaria and saying, "No. Well, I know Triton and my father haven't gotten along in many years. Blamed Daddy for the murders of his wife and children, he did. And he thought that Daddy was the one that sank Atlantis-" 

"-wasn't tha' you-" 

"-the point _is-"_ Lila said, changing the subject rather quickly causing Jack to smirk as he came to sit beside Lila. Ana's gaze on him lingered for a moment longer than it probably should have, causing Saphira to wrinkle her nose and glance accusingly at Lila. Will sighed softly as Rupert took the seat beside him and seemed a bit too interested in Anamaria, if the fact that he hadn't blinked in about five minutes was evident enough. 

"-we need someone who knows these seas very, very well. And since Barbossa's pretty much out of the question, that person would be you. Please, Ana?" Lila was practically begging the young woman for help. Will sighed at this, but was also wondering just how Anamaria was still alive...she wasn't immortal...was she? 

"Alright, darlin'. Alright. I'll get the Widow and follow you out." Ana said with a wink to Lila as she got out of her seat. Lila smiled at Ana, and then glanced over at Rupert who was looking as if he was staring at a goddess...no pun intended, since it was Lila he was staring at. 

Saph's eyes grew as big as teacups, as she said, "Rupert! What on earth is wrong with you?" 

"What the bloody hell did I do?" The admiral said, wrinkling his nose as Saphira had done just moments ago. He pulled at one of the gold buttons on his sea blue uniform that was lined in gold. The sparrow in flight proudly on his right shoulder. He tucked a brown curl behind his ear, and said, "I'm sorry for whatever the bloody hell I did. I'm sorry for breathing, how about that, Saphira? I'm sorry for-" 

"Rupert, darling. Shut up." Lila said, groaning as she walked past him. It took him a moment, before he realized that the girl he was suppossed to be watching at all times had just walked out the door. "Um...Lila...LILA!" Rupert ran out the door, causing Saphira to groan as she took Jack's hand...which made Ana's expression go from a happy one to a look of supreme jealousy. 

Jack noticed this, and smiled at her and Will as he said, "We'll be on the Pearl..or, pryin' Lila and Rupert off of each other..." He looked either amused or worried as he and his fiancee exited the room. Will looked over at Ana, trying to smile, as they too left the room. 

As Will and Ana left the pub, he couldn't help but continue to wonder how exactly Anamaria was still alive. I mean, he hadn't seen her in many, many years. And here she was, what appeared to be the same age she was when he last saw her. He finally got enough courage to ask her, when Saphira's yells beat him as they came to the ports where the Dutchman, Sun, Pearl and Widow were waiting. 

"RUPERT!"

"SAPH!"

"LILA!"

"_WHAT_?" Lila shrieked, caught in the middle of a heated argument. Jack walked between Lila, Saph and Rupert and said, "Ok, this is madness. Lila, shu' up. Rupert, shu' up. Saph shu'-" 

"Jack, shut up." Lila and Saph both spat at the same time. Rupert was looking over Jack's shoulders at the two girls. Jack took one look at Lila and knew that if he continued talking, Rupert and Saphira wouldn't be the only ones arguing. And he honeslty was not in the mood to argue with his cousin at the moment. Lila was apparently confused as to why she was in this argument, and just followed Jack off of the deck. 

Lila following Jack made Saphira forget about the argument and follow Jack. Thinking that Saph and Lila were about to argue about Jack, Will followed Saphie leaving Ana and Rupert on the deck alone. 

"Does this always 'appen?" Ana asked as she and Rupert followed behind them. It was hard to hear considering now it was Lila and Jack who were arguing. Rupert massaged his temples, and gave Ana a weak smile, before saying, "More than I would like." 

Ana smiled at him and was about to say something, but gunshots started ringing out through the early night air. Rupert pulled Ana down and behind a barrel, narrowly missing a bullet colliding with her head. 

"Wha' the 'ell was tha'?" Ana said, unaware that she was clinging to Rupert. When she realized this, she stared up at him for a moment, before letting him go. With a slight smile, she said, "Thank you." 

"Not a problem." He said with a smile, keeping an arm around her as a shield. He continued smiling, up until he realized who they may in fact be after. "Oh bloody hell." He got on his knees, and whispered to Ana, "Stay here." She nodded, a little confused as to what he was doing, and popped his head up from behind the barrels. 

"Damn it. It's Triton's men." 

"How do you know?" Ana said, ignoring his commands, and standing up beside him. Pushing this aside, Rupert shook his head, and said to her, "Their uniforms...silver and black." He took Ana's hand and said, "Come on..." Ana followed Rupert down the deck carefully as more shots went off. When they reached the docks, Saph, Jack, Lila and Will were no longer there. Rupert's expression changed, and they continued down into the wooded area of the port. 

"LILA? SAPH?" Ana followed Rupert down the sanded path. More gun shots and cannons blared as the once clear sky colored over with a red color from all the smoke. Ana was close at Rupert's heels as she whispered, "Will?" 

"Where's the Queen?" One of the men were holding Will with a knife at his throat. Ana made a move to walk over to where they were, but Rupert put his arm in front of her and said, "No." 

"You have _no_ power over me." Will spat at the guard holding him, unaware or simply not caring that his arm was bleeding rather badly from a gun shot wound. The guard dug the knife deeper and said, "You will answer me! Where is she?" 

"He will _not_ answer you under the order of the Queen. You're threatening a royal. And if you value your life, I suggest that you lower you weapon and sail back to wherever the hell you came from." Lila said, emerging from the bushes with a small trail of blood come done her forhead. That made Will's eyes go wide as he said, "Lila-" 

"Shh." Lila warned him, walking closer to the guard. "I rule over you. No matter who you work for..." When she saw their uniform and the mermaid emblem, she glanced back up at the guard with a look of shock. "Triton's army, are we?" Lila asked him in a calm voice. 

The man nodded, somewhat in a different tone as he released Will and said, "Yes, Your Highness. King Triton ordered me to bring you and the prince back to him-" 

"Well, you tell King Triton that he can come himself. You may forget that I still rule over him, but why don't you be a darling, and remind him of that fact." The guard looked at Lila for a moment, then back at Will, before walking away from them. Ana and Rupert thought that this was now a safe time for them to come out of the buses. 

"Lila..." Will said in that tone of voice that made Lila groan. She stared at him and said, "Darling, darling, calm down. I hit my head on a branch trying to get over here." She said, about to put her hand on his shoulder, but she stopped..."OH MY -" 

Rupert walked up behind Lila and put his hand over her mouth, for fear that another guard would hear. Will looked over at him with a look of thanks, as he calmly explained to his wife, "Darling, Li, I can't die." 

"I don't bloody care." Lila said, pulling her mouth away from Rupert, staring at her husband with a look of something Will regularly saw when this subject came up. Rupert sighed as Ana said, "I don't mean to break this up, but...maybe we should be gettin' out of 'ere?" Rupert nodded, wanting nothing more than to leave. 

Lila managed to calm down for a moment, before saying, "Fine. Where's Saphie and Jack-" 

"-right 'ere, love. Oi, mate. You look bloody awful." Jack said, emerging from the shadows with his arm around Saphira, who was clingling on to him. Jack clicked his tongue at seeing Will, causing Rupert to wince as he did that. Will rolled his hazel eyes and said, "I may be immortal, but this bloody hurts. Can we leave?" 

Lila nodded as Jack took his free arm and wrapped it around her waist so that he had Saph and Lila on either arm, causing Will to roll his eyes and start walking in the direction of the Dutchman. Rupert smiled over at Ana, and together they followed Will down the dark path. 

Jack began leading the two girls out, and was about to say something, when he looked down at Lila's necklace and saw the the Jewel fading. "Darlin', you alright?" He asked her, tightening his grip on her. She smiled up at him and said, "Of course, Jack." He smiled down at her, but looked over at Saph who had the exact look that mirrored how Jack felt at that moment. She closed her eyes briefly, and leaned against Jack... 

"OW!" Will pulled his shoulder away from Ana. 

"Will, honestly. You're goin' to 'ave to stay still." Wincing, he leaned back over so that Ana could fix his wound. He carefully took of his shirt, and tossed it across the Sun's cabin where Lila was laying on the bed, with a wet cloth over her face. It was her morning sickness, which truth be told, came at everytime but morning. Will looked over at her, and was about to say something, when Ana did something to his arm to make another pain shoot through it. 

"OW! ANA!" He yelled causing Lila to wince. When he saw that, he lowered his voice and said, "Sorry, Li-Li." She smiled up at him, or tried to at least before she laid back down. Jack walked in a minute later and handed Lila a glass of water, with Saph close at his heels. 

Saph walked over to the corner of the cabin, where Rupert was sitting, and sat beside him, resting her head on his shoulder. Lila took the glass from Jack and said, "Thanks, darling..." She made a face, and Jack sighed, pushing her back down on the bed. He sat down beside her, and looked over at Saph. 

"_OW_!" 

"_WILLIAM SHUT UP _!" Lila screamed, now leaning against Jack. Jack put an arm around her, and looked up at Will with a smirk on his face. Will met Jack's smirk with a look that seemed to say 'shut up'. Jack rubbed her back as she let out another groan. Will was still slightly in shock that she actually yelled at him, and Saphie got up and sat on Lila's other side. 

After Lila had eventually calmed down, and Will's shoulder was cleaned up, they were all sitting in the cabin still, thinking of what to do. "Well, he certainly wants something." 

"Triton? Or Mercer?" Will asked Rupert from where he was standing by the window. He turned around and lowered his hazel eyed gaze down at Lila who was silent, as she read the letter that was left in the bar that night they got Ana. Jack followed Will's gaze and said with a sigh, "Darlin', wha's wrong?" 

"This." Lila said, walking back over to them. Will sighed, you would have never been able to tell that Lila was the insane girl she had been just hours earlier. She walked over to the table beside the window where Will was standing, and tossed the blue envelope down on to the table. Saph leaned against Jack and watched Lila with a look of intrest as she asked her, "What does it say, Lala?" 

"Tah-neb-toap, Moh-khit gweh-noag-loh-nick_." _After Lila said that, Jack burst into laughter at hearing it. Rupert groaned, really not caring for Jack too much, and Ana, Will and Saphie all turned to look at him. Well, Saphie more so looked at him, then sighed as she shook her head and said, "Jackie." 

"Wha'? She wasn't serious." Jack said with a smile, turning back to look at Lila who had a dead serious look on her face. Jack's smile was wipped clean off of his face as he yelled, "Well, who the 'ell talks like tha'?" 

"Atlanteans, Jackie." Saphira said quickly, before Lila could butt in with a, more than likely, snappy remark. When Saph saw the look on Lila's face, she realized that she had done the right thing by cutting Lila off mid-sentence. Lila closed her mouth, and took a deep breath, before saying, "That's not the worst part." 

"Oh, there's more?" Jack said, with a snort as he leaned back on his elbows, despite the fact that Saph just smacked his arm. "Do tell, dearie." Lila met Jack's gaze in a death glare. If looks could kill, Jack would have been dead at that moment. 

"What is it, Li?" Will asked her, putting an arm around her waist, knowing that that would calm her somewhat. Will and Saph had an unspoken code of what to do to prevent a Lila and Jack fight. And for the most part, it worked...for a while... 

"For one, it's Triton's seal...but I don't think he wrote it..." Lila said, leaning against Will as she stared down at the letter. Because no one else in the room could even try to begin to pronounce Atlanti without laughing, much less speak it, they all looked at Lila, waiting for her to continue. 

Lila handed Will the letter as if he could read it. Will studied it for a moment, before saying, "Darling, I don't understand..." He looked down at it again:

ﻈﺹﺒﺡﷲﺈﯚﮕﮠﻼﺎ.

"It says..." Lila said, "Your Highness...I will kill you for this..." 


	12. Curious, Isn't It?

"Lila! I was bloody asleep!" Will said, with a slight groan, not wanting to start an argument with his wife that early in the morning. Will shook out his long, tangled up ringlets, and stared at her with his big, hazel eyes, waiting for her response.

She only stood in the other corner of the room, hands on her hips, in a night gown showing how big her stomach was actually getting. And more proof of why she and Will were now in a heated argument. Will sighed as he sat on the edge of the bed, wanting to put his shirt back on if he wasn't going to be able to go to sleep. Lila was still mad at him. What for? Well, Will had actually forgotten. But he knew in about five minutes, she would be normal again, and asleep until she had another random outburst an hour later. Will stared up at her, waiting for her to continue with whatever she was going to say. She only made a mad noise, and laid down beside him again, with her back turned. He smirked, and wrapped his arm around her waist, as he leaned over and whispered, "You can't stay mad at me for long, Your Highness." 

"I beg to differ, William." Lila shot back at him, but this time with a smile. He smiled too, and kissed her cheek. Soon enough, he proved to be right, and she was asleep as quickly as their pointless argument had ended. Will kept his arm around her waist, and laid in bed awake, thinking of the letter that Lila had gotten... 

"Your Highness, I will kill you for this." Jack repeated the next morning, with a long sigh. "William, William, William. She's the bloody Queen. Nothin' to worry 'bout, mate." 

Will made a face as he pushed himself off of the Pearl's mast. He knew that Jack was lying. Jack, knowing he wouldn't get out of this, said, "Alright_, fine_. I'm worried too, happy?" Jack walked down the deck of the Pearl, shouting out an order or two every few seconds, with Will trailing closely behind him. Once Jack had made it to the wheel, he grabbed it and said with a smirk to Will, "Long night?" 

Will yawned as he finished walking up the stairs. He leaned against the railing of the top deck, and looked out at the horizon as the Pearl followed the Sun. He saw Lila on the deck of the Sun, talking to her first mate. He smiled in her direction, before remembering that Jack was a few feet away from him. Turning back to the infamous pirate captain, Will said, holding in another yawn, "How did you know?" 

"Mate." Jack said, with a smile to his former first mate. "They knew tha' in Singapore." Will rolled his hazel eyes as Jack laughed and said, "Goodness, tha' girl can yell. Wha' did you do to 'er? Refuse 'er 'er precious apples 'gain? Honestly, tha's startin' to worry me. Actin' like Barbossa she is..." Jack was deep in though for a moment, apparently about Lila's apple cravings and Barbossa's apple obsession. Will watched him with some amusement, before saying to him, "Makes you wonder 'bout Barbossa, don't it?" 

Will smiled at that, and shook his head as Jack looked as if he had got the reaction that he wanted. Saphira walked on the decks with them a minute later. Jack's smirk was wiped clean off of his face when he saw the look on Saph's face, "Wha's wrong, darlin'?" 

"Will, I have to warn you-" 

"_WILLIAM_!" 

Will winced at hearing his name yelled that loudly. Jack was trying his hardest not to laugh, practically having to stuff his fist in his mouth to do so, while Saphira was looking at him with a look of sympathy. "_WILLIAM JONATHAN_!" 

"Coming Li!" Will yelled over to the Sun, before shooting a glare over at Jack as he did so. Jack smirked at him and gave him a wink, causing Saphie to smack his arm like she did frequently. 

"Wha'?" Jack asked in a wounded voice when Will was gone. Saphie only looked up at him, shaking her head as she walked back down the stairs. "_WHA'? SAPHIE WHA_"?" 

"Honestly, Jacob." She said, shaking her head once more. He put his arms out, really not knowing what he had just done. She smiled at him, and completely disappeared below deck. Jack rolled his almost black eyes, and started...well, glared at the horizon. 

Will cautiously made his way over to the Sun. Matt, Lila's first mate, only looked at him with a sad look on his face. Or...a scared look. Will gulped. There was nothing that scared him more than his pregnant wife. Who just so happened to be queen. Who just so happened to be a pirate. Who just so happened to be a Sparrow that was for some reason addicted to apples now. He quietly made his way up to the top deck where she was standing by the wheel. She was gripping it tightly, looking at him with a strange look in her eyes. 

"Lila?" 

"_Where did you put my apples_?" She asked him in a harsh tone as she took a step towards him. Will, having never had to deal with a pregnant wife before, was scared by her action, and from where he stood on the top step, took a step down as she stepped to him. 

"They're downstairs, darling." He said, in that voice that usually made Lila go all squishy, at least that's what she always said. But it wasn't working now. Her pregnancy matched with that Sparrow ego of hers was not a good combination. And at last, Will's worst fears were confirmed. If Jack could possibly be pregnant, he knew this was how he would be. 

"Why the bloody hell did you put them down there, Will?" Lila asked him, in that same tone as she took another step towards him, and he took another step down. She could beat him. She could disarm him in a heart beat had they actually started fighting. Well, he wouldn't fight her, he'd just do it for self defense. "Um...I didn't...Jack did." 

"Liar liar, rum on fire." Lila said as they eventually made it down the stairs. Bootstrap, who had come on the Sun to ask Lila a question, suddenly stopped in his tracks when he saw the look on his daughter-in-law's face, scarily reminding him of how Annie had acted towards Neptune. Will was backed up against the mast now, as Lila corned him. "Liar." 

"Sticks and stones." Will said with a smirk, trying to distract her. It apparently worked. Jack, Saphie, Rupert, Ana and Bootstrap were now on the Sun, watching this play out in front of him. Jack thought it was funny, but when his father came on deck, Grant thought it was anything but funny. He didn't like Will. Didn't like him one bit. Lila was always like a daughter to Grant, more so, at times, then Neptune when he was busy being king and doing his duties. 

Why didn't he like Will? Well, when your daughter is 21, not married, and comes clean that she's about to have a baby, her fiancee starts looking pretty blamable. And that's just what Grant was doing. He came to stand between Jack and Saphie. Saphie? He loved. But see, there were the differences. Jack wasn't the good one, Lila was. Jack got the good fiancee, Lila, to Grant, got the bad one. And that was why he hated Will and loved Saphira. 

"Lila..." Will said, as her grip on him tightened. He was scared. He couldn't die...well, take that back. That was scary. He looked down at her neck to see his key hanging from him. She could kill him. "Oh bloody hell." 

"What, darling?" Lila said in a different tone of voice. Will's eyes got wide at that, when he saw his father standing a few feet away from him. Will silently prayed that she was going to go 'shiver me timbers' again in front of his father. Will, whose voice seemed to raise about two octaves said, "Lila, darling..._please_ not now. Of all times. Not here." 

"Fine. Not here." Lila took his arm and pulled him. "Lila!_ LI _! Oh my goodness..." Was all Will managed to say before she shoved him into her cabin and shut the door. Boostrap's jaw dropped along with Jack's. Ana got bored, and walked back over to the Widow. Saphira wasn't all that surprised; Rupert, who still had a small crush on the Queen, looked slightly disgusted...and then there was Grant. 

"Um, Dad?" Jack said, trying to get to his father. "Dad-" 

"Not. Now. Jacob." Was all Grant said, before swinging back over to the Pearl. Saphira tried not to laugh at this, and turned her face from Jack. But when she saw the look on her brother's face, she stared laughing. Jack smirked at Saphie, wrapped his arm around her, and led her back to the Pearl. 

"-so, we're all agreed then?" Lila was looking at her cousin with a look of confusion. They were all standing just off Shipwreck Cove later that day. Jack whirled around to meet his cousin's emerald eyed gaze, but was momentarily distracted when Will eventually walked up to them. He was attempting to fix his shirt and smooth down his messy curls. Lila groaned inwardly at this, and turned back to Jack who's jaw was down to the floor. He regained some composure, and said, more so to Lila and Saphira, since he couldn't bring himself to look at Will and Grant and Bill were too shocked to do anything, "Darlin'-" He wrapped an arm around either girls' waist and turned them to the entrance of the city. "-you forget who I am. I'm-" 

"Captain Jack Sparrow!" Lila spat at him, leaning over the table. Being Pirate Lord of _Neptuño_, Lila fiddled with her piece of eight: Her mother's Jewel. Lila rolled her emerald eyes, and said, "You're bloody insane, Sparrow." 

Saphira sighed. Being Jack's fiancee, she pretty much had to come to the meetings of the Brethren Court. But, these Brethren Court meetings were just another chance for Jack and Lila to argue since they hardly ever agreed on the same thing. Jack, who had just suggested that the Brethren Court break into their own section of the war and go up against Triton, said to Lila, "Well, I'm sorry,_ Your Highness_. I just don't know what else we can do." 

"Free her from her human form." Every person's head in the room turned around to a small man in the corner of the room, sitting beside Barbossa. Barbossa just shook his head, and looked as if he did really want to shoot that man. Jack clicked his tongue, causing Rupert to wince, and said to him, "Thank you for tha'. Any more stupid answers? No? Alright." 

"-but we did with Calypso." Jack's head whipped around again to look at the smaller man. Saphira sighed and knew that Jack could take this man in a heart beat. Apparently, the man didn't know the rule of the Brethren Court. Never mess with Captain Jack Sparrow. 

Jack sighed, looking rather bored, and said, "Yes, we did. But Calypso was different." 

"-how was she different-" 

"-I do not want to watch my niece fall in front of me as a million crabs, thank you." Grant spat at the man, stepping behind his son. Saphira sighed again, and leaned against Rupert who, apparently, was in Lala Land. Pun intended. Lila saw this, and quickly turned back to Will who was sitting beside her. Will glared at Rupert, and wrapped an arm around Lila's shoulders. 

"Honestly, Rupert." Saphira whispered to him as Jack and Lila got at it again. Grant gave up, and sat back down, letting his niece and son have at it since he couldn't do a thing about it. 

"Shut up, Jack. For one minute, alright? We were just children when this all happened! We have no idea what really happened!" Lila got up from her seat, and began walking around the table, scarily reminding Grant a she did so. "I mean, what happened? My father and Triton wanted to lead the Royal Navy off course so, they created a fake city. Given the signal, my father's army would attack the city, killing the Royal Navy-" 

"-but it didn't 'appen like tha'." Jack said with a sigh, finishing for Lila. "Uncle Neptune wasn't there for some reason. Triton's wife and children were murdered by Mercer." Saphira and Rupert looked at each other when Jack said that. Lila saw this, and turned back to Jack, who she was standing behind, and said, "What if his children aren't dead, Jack?" 

"Wha'?" 

"I read it in that book I was supposed to read before I became Queen." This got a few groans from the Court. Lila glared at them, and then said to Jack, "There was one theory in it that said his children were taken by someone from King James' Navy. Maybe-" 

"-that's ridiculous." Once again, everyone's heads turned in the direction of the book to see Will. Jack smirked at this, to him, amusing turn of events and leaned back in his chair as Will said, "Lila there was proof-" 

"-there was no proof except a letter, William. And you of all people should know that letters don't always speak the truth." The room went dead silent. The majority of the room hadn't a clue as to what was just said. Part of the room, namely Jack and the rest, had a clue as to what Lila had said. And they knew that that was a tough subject for Will. At seeing Will's expression, Lila sighed and said in a softer voice, "All I'm saying is, is that there's more to this story than we know. And I think that until we know for sure, we have to keep all of our minds open to new theories instead of picking the easiest one. Because how easy is it to think that they were murdered? It gets more complicated saying that Triton's children are still alive and...they just don't know it." 

"They don't know there alive?' Jack said, smirking at Lila, trying to get a rise out of her. Grant smacked the back of his head, and said, "What are you suggesting we do, Lila?" 

"Go to Atlantis. Talk to Triton. I'm the Queen...I can do it." She looked at Will who looked as if he so wanted to argue with that statement, saying it was too dangerous. But, he knew that it was the best, so he reluctantly nodded. Lila smiled and put a hand on his shoulder and looked back up at Grant who said, "You need someone to help you." 

Lila knew where Grant was getting at, and took her seat beside Will once more. Grant took the Code and held it in his hands as he flipped through the pages he knew by heart. Once he got there, he said, "Code..number...three hundred, here it is." He placed his finger on the page and skimmed through it as he said, "The Pirate King will make rules and work along side the King, or in your case, Queen of the sea..." Grant slammed the book shut and looked up at then Brethren Court as he said, "Pirate Lords, there hasn't been a queen since the late Elizabeth Turner-" Lila sighed at that, but squeezed Will's hand. Will smiled over at her as she did that, and waited for Grant to continue, "-but, in the turn of recent events, I do think that we are in need of electing a new one. Lords, the time to vote is _now_." 

"Captain Jack Sparrow." 

"Captain Barbossa." 

"Captain Ming Fang." 

"Mistress Lee." 

"Captain Vallenueva." 

"Captain Jack Sparrow." 

The room went dead silent. Jack, needless to say, was in complete shock as everyone looked around for the person that defied usual Court ways and said someone else's instead of their own. Jack, somewhat getting over it, said in a shocked voice, "Excuse me?" 

Lila smirked, flipping a shiny, gold coin in her hand and said, "I know. Curious, isn't it?"  
Will and Saphira looked over at Lila as if she had just gone momentarily insane. Jack's look of shock turned into a smirk as he said, "Sparrow's must stick together then, aye?" 

"Oh, on the contrary, love-" She was about to say something, but Barbossa broke in and said, "Her vote doesn't count!" Both Lila and Jack turned to glare at Barbossa who had a few dozen shouts backing him up. Grant sighed, massaging his temples, and tried to say something, but no would could hear it over the shouts. 

"Why doesn't my vote count, Hector? I'm a Pirate Lord. And, if you want to find a loophole in the Code about Kings-" 

"-or Queens-" 

"-whatever. If you want to find somewhere in there a loophole about Kings or Queens not voting, you won't find it." Lila smirked up at Grant, clearly knowing who wrote the Code. His sister being Queen, Grant made sure that he left that part of the rule out. Grant winked at her, and then said to Barbossa, "She's right actually." 

"Where's the fairness in tha'? He's bloody related to 'er! Captain Teague-" 

"-Barbossa stand down." Grant hissed at him. Barbossa stared at Grant for a moment, before he mumbled something under his breath, and took his seat between the small man another man that was somehow related to Captain Fang. Grant laid down the Code book, and looked over at Lila, also looking as if she had gone mad. Sighing, he said, "The Court has spoken. Queen Turner will work along side...Pirate King Jack Sparrow." 

"Oh my goodness. She's doomed us all." Will whispered, putting his head on the table. Saphira, nodding in agreement, put her hand on Will's back and rubbed it comfortingly as she looked up at Jack and Lila. Leaning closer to Ana, she whispered, "Why do I have the feeling that this is going to end very, very badly." 

"Belay that!" 

"Belay _tha'_!" 

"Not until you belay that!" 

"I told you to belay tha'!" 

"Well, consider it un-belayed, Jacob." 

"Well, consider it re-belayed, Lilabelle. Belay it!" 

"Unbelayed!" 

"Rebelayed!" 

"NOW!"

"NO!"

Jack and Lila were practically nose to nose as they stood on the deck of the Flying Dutchman. Will sighed as he leaned against the mast, and watched as the Queen and King argued on the decks of his ship. Why they were over here? Ana was getting tired of hearing them yelling so closely to the Widow, and for some reason, they decided to come bother Will with their argument. 

"WILLIAM!" They both yelled at the same time, turning around to stare at him. Will raised his hands up, and said, "No no no. Not happening. Leave me out of this. I wash my hands of your weirdness." He walked past them, only to be stopped by Jack as he said, "Come on, mate. Do it for me. Your best mate-" 

"-your wife-" 

"-the man who saved your life-" 

"-only_ after_ you destroyed it-" 

Jack whirled around to glare at Lila who was standing behind him with a rather large smile on her face. Saphira, who had now come over to the Dutchman, stood between her fiancee and best friend as she said, "Honestly! Look at you two! You're bloody cousins and you act like brother and sister! Jackie, you're Pirate King. You can't rule over Lila, and Lila. You elected Jack King, you have to listen to what he says. Now, both of you shut up and start working together on this before your the death of all of us!" She looked over at Will, and then said, "Well, most of us." 

"Fine." 

"Only after she belays tha'." Jack said, sending a smirk in Lila's direction. Lila screamed and walked into Will's cabin and slammed the door. Will massaged his temples, and leaned against the mast again, as Saphira yelled at Jack and repeatedly telling him that it wasn't healthy for Lila to be going under a lot of stress in the condition she was in. Will closed his hazel eyes when he heard a loud bang in the cabin. Then, realization hit him. When she was mad, she wanted to shoot things... 

"LILA, GIVE ME THE GUN!" Will sighed and ran into the cabin, leaving an angry Saphira and a smirking Pirate King, behind. 

**- Neptune's Palace -**

Neptune sighed as he walked through the dark corridors of the palace that night. He was clutching the candle in front of him as he walked in the direction of the grand staircase. Pushing a strand of his blonde hair out of his eyes, he walked down the stairs, silently praying that his daughter was alright. Taking over for her until she returned, he walked into the study, and rested the candle on the desk as he shuffled through the papers. 

He sighed when he saw that Lila had taken the map. Closing his sea blue eyes, he sat down on the large, gold-lined chair and said, "Please be safe, darling." He glanced up at the painting of Lila that hang over the fireplace, and sighed as he closed his eyes again. 

For a moment, an eerie silence passed through the study. The wind blew open a window, blowing out the candle and the fireplace. Neptune walked over to the window and shut it. Unaware of the person standing in the shadows... 

"Evenin', Your Majesty...now, let's talk about that daughter of yours, shall we?" A cold hand went over Neptune's mouth. Neptune remained still as this happened, and his captor spat in his ear, "She will remain safe...as long as you do what I say." Neptune winced when he heard the clicking sound of a cocking gun. Next thing he knew, said gun was at his back as the dark cloaked man pushed him out into the early Caribbean night. For the most part, it was a normal night. Neptune had seen the occasional green flash shoot through the sky, making him jump a bit. But other than that, nothing out of the ordinary. 

Not knowing where on earth the army was, or is wife for that matter...Neptune felt panicked and said, "What have you done with them?" Underneath the man's cloaked face, a creepy smile was visible. It was a smile that seemed to make Neptune's heart stop beating. That's when the ordinary became the unordinary. Neptune looked out at the sea, to see hundreds of ships sailing towards the coast of _Neptuño. _His eyes grew wide when he saw that their colors were those of Atlantis. How did he know that? He and Triton had made up those colors all those years ago. Neptune closed his eyes once more and said, "Don't hurt her." 

The cloaked man laughed as he pushed Neptune to the shore, and said,  
"Your Highness, I'm not so sure that I can promise you that." 


	13. Jack's Ghosts

Where are all my readers at? -sniffles-

**- _Jack's Flashback – _**

_"Jacob, son. It wasn't your fault! You know this." Neptune said, pacing the floor as he tried not to look directly at Jack. Jack tore off his naval uniform, and said, "I killed her, Uncle! I shot her! You saw me pull the trigger…" _

_Tears were falling freely down the 16 year old's face. Jack knew he was going to have to live with the regret of killing her. He killed Athena. He pulled the trigger. He saw her die. Some had blamed Mercer, but they weren't there. No one but Jack pulled the trigger that ended Athena's life. Neptune opened his mouth to speak, but his nephew shook his head and said, "I'm sorry, Uncle. I can't do this. I can't stay here, and continue doing this when I know what I've done. I'm resigning." Jack handed Neptune his naval jacket, and exited the Study. Neptune sat in silence for a moment, before Anne walked in and hugged him. Tears fell down her own face; tears for her best friend's death and tears for the pain she knew her nephew was feeling. _

_As Jack walked down the hallway, with an emotion mixed of anger and what seemed to be sadness, a voice seemed to break him out of his trance. "Jackie?" _

_Jack spun around to see his five year old cousin walking towards him with a sad look on her face. He immediately wiped his tears, and said, "Lila, darling. Shouldn't you be in bed?" He picked her up, and rested her on his hip as she said in that same sad voice, "Jackie, are you leaving?" _

_"Just for a little while, darling." He said, with a smile, though he wasn't sure if that was entirely true. Lila looked up at him, as he said, "And when I come back, I promise you that you and I will sail together. You'd like that, wouldn't you?" He smiled, knowing that that would make her feel better. Lila smiled and nodded as he said, "And not just the Spanish Main, love. The entire world. But first, you must go to bed, alright?" Lila nodded as she wrapped her arms around Jack's neck and whispered, "I love you, Jackie." _

_"As I do you, Lala." He said, carrying her up to her room. He laid her down on the bed, and stared at her for a minute. He kissed her forehead before turning around and exiting her room. When he walked out of the palace, he knew that he was leaving to do what he was apparently destined to do. He was a Sparrow. He killed someone… _

_… he would be a pirate… _

- The Black Pearl –

He silently stared at the floor as he did in Neptune's study all those years ago. It was dark in the cabin, and rain was pounding down on the Pearl as she neared Atlantis. Word had come earlier that day that Neptune had been taken captive. Lila suspected it to be Mercer, but that all brought memories back to him. He heard his cabin door open, but he didn't look up as she walked in. She wordlessly walked over to the table that he was sitting at, and placed the candle on the table. Watching the flames dance in the dark cabin, she sat d own and said to him, "Darling, Saphira was worried about you. You just left." Jack looked up into his cousin's eyes. Her cheeks were tear-stained, since she had been crying since they had learned of her father just a few hours ago. Lila didn't have to ask him what was wrong. She knew. Young though she had been, she remembered that day clearly. She'd never seen Jack quite like that. But Jack was a different Jack.

Captain Jack Sparrow, to most everyone in the world, was heartless. He was a murderer, a pirate, a betrayer. He was brave, never scared, and could never be broken. All he cared about was the Pearl, and sailing the seven seas.

But Lila knew a different Captain Jack Sparrow. The Captain Jack Sparrow she had always known was caring, was a pirate but was also a good man, and had about the biggest heart out of anyone she had every and probably would ever know. And the Captain Jack Sparrow she knew, was known to hardly anyone. But the Captain Jack Sparrow she knew, had but two weaknesses. Neither of which was the Pearl. And knowing she was one of those two, she also knew that the other one was his fiancée.

"Jack, that wasn't your fault-"

"-Lila, yes it was. You weren't there…you didn't see me pull the bloody trigger…" Jack lowered his gaze to the candle separating them. He shook his head and said quietly, "You don't know 'ow much tha' bothered me, Lila." Lila sighed, and took one of his hands. That made Jack look up at her, since the two of them rarely had a moment where they weren't arguing. "Darling, accidents happen. You meant to shoot Beckett-"

"-but I didn't-"

"-but you meant to! You had every intention of not shooting Athena! People blame Mercer-"

"-but it wasn't-"

"Jack, darling. Don't. Please don't. Not now." Lila was practically pleading with him. That broke the trance he had been in, and he instantly relaxed. "Jack, you have to be strong for Saphira and me. Even Will's breaking down, Jack." Jack looked back up at her to see a look he hardly ever saw from Lila. Jack got up from his seat, and walked in front of her. She stood up as he put his arms around her, and whispered in her hair, "I'll always be 'ere, Lila. You know I will. For both of you, even when the eunuch can't." Lila laughed, causing Jack to smile since that was the reaction that he wanted. She looked up at him, and said, "I love you, Jackie."

He smirked, and said, "As I do you, Lala…and if anyone asks?"

"This moment never happened." She said with a smirk as she picked up the candle. Jack's face momentarily fell again, before Lila said, "Jack, don't worry about it. I do believe it was a certain immortal pirate captain that once told me…"

Jack smiled at her as she whirled around to meet his gaze, and said, "The past is the past. There's no reason in going back to the past-"

"-to somethin' tha's already passed ye. I know." Jack said as the window blew open, blowing out the candle. Lila smiled and said, "Now. Let's sail to Atlantis. Save me and Saphira, get my father...and live happily ever after." Jack chuckled as he wrapped an arm around her waist. But something stopped him; he looked out the window and saw the rain pouring d own harder than ever.

"In this storm? Darlin', we won't be gettin' anywhere." Jack said as the two of them started towards the door. Lila smirked as she put her hand on the doorknob, and said to him, "You forget one very thing, love."

He blinked at her for a minute, before asking, "And wha' would tha' be, darlin'?"

She opened the door, revealing the wet deck of the Pearl. But instead of the dark storm clouds that had been gracing the Caribbean skies earlier, it was now replaced with a bright, clear shade of blue. Lila smirked at Jack and finished, "I am the storm." Lila winked over at him, before swinging back over to the Dutchman where she was met by Will. Jack smiled, and walked up to the wheel. Moments later, he felt someone's arms go around his waist, "Are you alright, Jackie?"

He smiled down at Saphira's worried face, and lied, "Of course I am, love." He kissed her head, but was secretly thinking about the passed. Sure, he had told Lila that.  
The past is just what it is.

The past.

Is there really any point in going back to the past that's already passed you?

Well, when you feel like the past is about to be the present, as Jack did at that moment; there may be a good reason in visiting a past that might have quite passed you yet.

**- Somewhere near Atlantis – **

Mercer paced the cold, black room many times before coming back in front of Neptune and staring at him. Neptune lowered his sea blue eyes as Mercer spat, "Where is she?" Neptune, tired of talking to him, only remained quiet as another moment passed through. They'd been going through this for hours now, with no hope on Mercer's part. Neptune wasn't going to budge.

Neptune didn't dare look up at Mercer. The man who, for so long, was in charge of ruining his life. Mercer was getting mad now, and narrowed his ice cold, silver eyes at Neptune as he hissed, "You will answer me! Where the bloody hell is your damned daughter? She has mine, now where is she?"

Neptune smirked up at Mercer and spat right back at him, "By the Order of the Queen, I do not have to answer you." Mercer slapped Neptune harder and quicker than Neptune saw coming. Neptune, who would have fallen backwards had Mercer's men not caught him, put his hand to his cheek as Mercer said, "Well, Parrish. The Queen may just be your downfall." Mercer reached into his pocket and pulled out the Jewel. Neptune's eyes grew wide at seeing this, and asked, "How the bloody hell did you get this?"

Mercer's smile grew into a sick grin as he said, "I have my ways, Your Highness." He placed the Jewel in front of Neptune as he said, "Now, let me ask you again." He raised his sword over the Jewel that already seemed lifeless, and said, "Where is she?" Neptune didn't know what to do. Either way, Lila and Saphira would die. Should he let him kill Lila now? Or kill her when she gets here? Neptune remained silent for a moment. He didn't breath. He didn't move. All he did was sit there and think of his daughter. Mercer gave a sick laugh that would scare even a man so evil hell refused him.

"You won't tell me…" Mercer pointed his sword at the Jewel, and in an instant, it was crushed into a million pieces. As Neptune screamed out, all Mercer did was laugh.

**- The Sun – **

**- Atlantic Ocean – **

_"The king and his men, stole the queen from her bed.  
And bound her in her bones. The seas be ours, and by the powers.  
Where we will, we'll roam." _

As Lila watched the Sun get closer and closer to what she hoped would be Atlantis, though it was hard to know when all you could see was endless sea, she leaned against the railing and sang that dreadful song low so that no one could hear it, especially not Will since he really hated that song. Her long curls caught in the wind as she continued to walk down the deck and sang:

_"Yo, ho. Haul together.  
Hoist the colors high.  
Heave, ho. Thieves and beggars. _

_Never shall we die…" _

All at once, rain started pouring down as it did earlier. Lila looked up in shock, as hail began falling as well. Her crew was now up, and running from either sides of the ship doing various things to turn the Sun around. Lila saw why when she walked on the top deck to see that not only had a maelstrom formed, but tidal waves as well.

"Captain Turner! Can't you stop it?" Matt yelled up to Lila as he ran up the stairs. Lila put her hand to her neck, and gasped when she felt that the Jewel wasn't there. An unfamiliar pain washed over her as she fell forward and grabbed on to the railing. Matt's eyes grew worried as he said, "Captain? Your Highness, are you alright-"

"-Will-" Lila said, between gasps as pain continued to wash over her. "Go get Will!" She screamed as the storms grew worse. Matt was frozen for a moment, before he nodded and ran to the side of the railing. He didn't see Will, only his father so he yelled, "BOOTSTAP! THE QUEEN NEEDS YOUR SON! NOW!" Bill saw the look on Matt's face, and nodded. He ran down the stairs and yelled, "Son? William!" He stared banging loudly on the door, trying to get Will up.

Will opened the door a minute later, looking tired, a map in hand, as he asked, "What the hell is going on out there? Did Jack make her mad again?" Bill had only seen a storm like this once. And only once. And he never wanted to see it again. He had seen this when Annie died. The look on his face must have said it all, since Will's smirk was instantly wiped off. "What's wrong with her?" He asked, pushing past his father.

"I don't know. Matt was yelling that she need-" But he didn't get a chance to finish his sentence because Will had already materialized over to the Sun. When Matt saw him, he ran over to him and said, "She collapsed on deck." Rain and hail continued to fall down as the two of them ran to the cabin. Will noticed that Jack was on the Sun now, trying to steer it out of the maelstrom. It seemed Anamaria was having difficulty steering the Widow from it, and Grant was having trouble keeping the Pearl out of a tidal wave. There was no controlling it now.

Will walked into the cabin to see Lila's lifeless body on the bed. Tears sprang into his eyes as he walked over to her and said, "Lila?" He took her hand, and kneeled down beside her. "Lila, please wake up…please, darling."

"Will…" She managed to say. Will smiled and said, "Yes, darling…I'm here, alright?" Lila nodded and closed her eyes again as Saphira came into the room and took Lila's other hand. She glanced tearfully up at Will, before pushing Lila's curls back and whispering, "Come on, Lila…you're strong…" Tears were rolling down Saphie's cheek by the time that Jack walked into the room. Will never had seen Jack look like that. He came to stand behind Saphira, and cursed under his breath as he looked down at Lila with a look both Saph and Will never wanted to see again. Will leaned down and kissed Lila's head as the Sun rocked back and forth. Ignoring the chaos outside, Will's hand moved down to the top of Lila's gown. He grabbed the chain, and lifted it out, only to see his key hanging from her neck. "Jack? She never takes it off. Ever."

Jack and Will's gazes locked for a moment, before Jack said, "He has it."


	14. Where there's a Will, she has way

** -1712-**

**- The First Brethren Court Meeting Place, Neptune's Palace -**

"Will?" He sighed as he popped open his hazel eyes. The eight year old glanced over at the door where he knew she would be standing. She did it at least once every single night since they came to stay here. He smiled, since he had already moved over even before she had woke him up. She smiled back and jumped on the bed beside him. She was quiet for a moment, before the young princess focused her emerald eyes on him and said, "Will?" 

"Li..." Will whined, pushing one of his curls out of his face to stare up at her. She was making a pout face. Being three years younger than Will, Will always felt like he had some sort of an advantage over Lila. But at times like these, he didn't. He rolled over and saw the scared look on her face. When he saw this, he said, "Are you alright?" She shook her head, and snuggled into him as she whispered, "I heard our parents talking about that lady that was killed." Will fell silent at that, since he heard it too. "I'm scared." 

"Li, don't be." Will said, sitting up. She was still laying down, but when he sat up, she sat up too and stared at him, waiting for him to continue. "Let's go downstairs and I'll get Mummy." Lila didn't protest as she usually would. Will got off of the bed, and grabbed Lila's hand. Lila sighed, grabbed her stuffed bear, and followed Will down the stairs. 

Inside the room, Anne was holding on to a crying Jack. She closed her green eyes, and rested her head on top of his as Neptune stared out the window. Grant was silent as he stood behind where Bill was sitting. Alena was the first one to speak up, "If Athena was..." She glanced at Jack, then said, "Where are the children?" Neptune shook his head and looked at Grant who took over for him, "They moved here with their father." 

"Father? Triton-" 

"-not Triton." Neptune said, recovering from the silence that surrounded them. Jack was still silently crying, not caring anymore. Anne was trying to calm him, as Neptune said, "The man they believe is their father. Athena never told them that Triton was there father. She thought it too dangerous. Their family friend, Mercer. That's who they think their father is. That's all they've ever known." Neptune stood up from his seat, and said, "Athena and Mercer...had a relationship a few years ago. Now, he knows that the son isn't his...but the daughter, he believes actually is his. I think Athena believed it for a while herself, actually. We said they died along with Athena so that James wouldn't come for them." 

"-I was aiming for Becket..." Jack whispered against Anne's shoulder. Anne's eyes were sparkling as she held on to her crying nephew. Grant darted his eyes over at his 16 year old son, and closed them momentarily. The young general tore off his naval jacket, and stormed out of the room. Neptune sighed, and followed after Jack leaving Anne, Grant, Alena and Bill in the room. Anne stood next to her brother, and said, "So, then it's agreed. Whoever mutanied Atlantis will come after us. If they can't get to us, they'll get to our children. Athena helped us start this, and we'll continue it." And it was on that night, that the Brethren Court was reborn after nearly a century. Outside the room, Will stepped backwards when he saw a man he didn't recognize storm out of the room with Neptune behind him. Lila held on to Will's arm tightly as Alena walked out, smiling. "Come here, darlings." She said, picking up Lila and putting her hand on her son's head. "There's someone we want you to meet." 

Lila looked down at Will, who was holding Alena's hand, and together, the three of them walked into the ballroom. A young girl, no older than Lila, was standing beside one of the guards. Her curly black hair fell past her shoulders, and she fixed her auburn eyes up at them when they walked in. "Saphira?" Alena said, in a gentle voice. "Saphira, darling. This is my son, Will." Will smiled at her, causing Saphira to beam back at him. Lila, who was a little overprotective of Will, made a disapproving sound when Will introduced himself. Alena smiled at Lila and then said to Saphira, "And this is Lila." 

"Hi, Lila." Lila gave her best princess smile, the fake ones she had seen her mother give on a daily basis and said, "Hi, Saphira." Once Alena left the three children in the ballroom, Lila said loud enough for both Will and Saphie to hear, "Stay away from Will. He's mine." Will rolled his eyes, and took Saphie to the next room. Lila was about to say something, but paused when she glanced out the window and saw a man standing by the window. She didn't recognize him, but she noticed that he had been staring at that Saphira girl. His silver eyes made her freeze, and she yelled, "WILL!" Moments later, Will and Saphie came running back into the room. "LILA! Li, what's wrong?" Will said, looking down at her. She only shook her head, but was unable to get that man's face out of her head... 

**- Present Day -**

**- The Flying Dutchman, Atlantic Ocean -**

"Lila..." He whispered against against her hand as he held it. Saphira watched Will do this, tearfully as Calypso stood in front of the bed, staring down at Lila. Saph turned to see that Rupert was holding a sobbing Anamaria in the corner of the room, and had this been under different circumstances, she would have been smiling at this. But when your best friend is dying, there isn't really much to be smiling about. 

"Will-yum. I cannot do a ting." Calypso said, shaking her head. Will wasn't for sure, but he could have sworn he saw a tear form in that bloody witch's eye. "If 'er will be strong, she can pull through...but it seem dat she be losin' all hope." Calypso put her hand on Lila's forhead as she said this. Will was holding Lila's hand as he asked her, "Lila never loses hope." 

"Sometin' is makin' 'er lose it. The baby..." Will's gaze met Calypso's as she said, "Give or take, it 'as a few more months. But goddess babies are different than mortal babies. And if Lila doesn't improve soon, she'll 'ave to 'ave it." Saphira let out a sob at that, knowing what Calypso meant. Lila was dying, and she'd have to have the baby so it wouldn't die too. Jack put his arms around her and brought him. He hadn't talked much in the last few hours, only stared. Will only nodded at this, as another tear rolled down his cheek. Calypso walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder as she whispered, "I'm sorry...I wish I could do sometin'." Will smiled sadly up at her, knowing that she would. Calypso took another look at her goddaughter, before walking out once more. 

"What can we do?" Rupert asked, holding Ana who was still crying, now quieter. Saphira wiped her eyes, and pulled back from Jack a bit to say, "Didn't you hear her?" Jack sighed and leaned against the wall, cursing under his breath as Saphira said, "Nothing!" 

"Well, I'm sorry, Saphira! If you think you're the only person in this room who cares about Lila, than you're sadly mistaken." Rupert shot at her, causing Jack to look up at him and shoot at him, "Shu' up, Rupert. Alrigh'? No one wants to-" 

"-all of you shut up!" Ana said, lifting her head off of Rupert's shoulder. Everyone, with the exception of Will, turned to look at her as she did that. "We all bloody care 'bout 'er, so stop tryin' to compete over who's more upset!" Ana wiped the kohl lines that were smearing down her cheek as it mixed with her tears. Jack fell silent once again as he leaned against the wall and muttered, "We can't do this without 'er." 

"So, what, Jack? Are you just giving up?" Will asked him, looking up at him. Jack couldn't help but notice the hint of anger in his voice as he said that. Jack looked down at Will with a look of mild accusation as he said, "Out of everyone on this bloody ship, I don't need to hear it from you, Turner-" 

"-well, I'm just saying that it's not like the_ infamous Captain Jack Sparrow_ to give up-" Will got up as Jack took a step towards him. The pirate captains were pratically nose to nose as Jack spat at his former first mate, "You want to repeat that, Turner?" 

"Of course, _Captain Sparrow_. I said-" 

"Will! Jack! Goodness." Saphie said, shaking her head. Will and Jack tore the eyes off of each other momentarily to look at Saphie who was walking towards them as she said, "You're both upset! We all are! Alright, but this is no way to deal with it, and you know it. You also know that if there were two people in this world that Lila looks up to most, it's you two." That made Jack and Will both freeze, and look back at each other. Will sighed, and walked back over to the lifeless form of Lila. He sat beside her, and stroked her cheek, before saying, "What do we do? Lila had all the ideas-" 

"-Will stop talking about me in past tense, honestly. I'm not dead yet." Will was taken back for a minute, before he looked down at who said that. Lila flashed him a weak smile, that quickly turned into a smirk. Jack sighed out of relief, as Saphira glanced over at Rupert and Ana and smiled, though she knew it wasn't over. Not by a long shot. Much to everyone's relief, the storms (which had been a mixture of snow, rain, hurricanes and a few maelstroms) had settled, and the seas had become calmer. Will smiled at her, and leaned down and kissed her. She smirked and said, "Honestly, darling..." She paused for a moment, Will knew because another pain had shot through her. She didn't have the Jewel, which meant everytime she had to use a power, it killed her. Literally. And until Calypso could make another Jewel, Lila's clock was quickly ticking. And Calypso had said, that putting together Lila and her mother's powers could take a while, a few days at the least. 

"Triton's navy are surrounding Atlantis. Someone's set you up, Li. He has reason to believe that you're trying to-" 

"-I figured as much." Lila said, in a weak voice that no one in the room recognized as hers. Will helped her sit up, and then sat beside her so that she could lean into him. Lila was thinking for a minute, before she looked at Will and said, "When I was asleep, or whatever I was...I remembered something." 

Jack came to stand behind Will, and looked down at his cousin as Saphira, Ana and Rupert remained near the window. Saphira was looking out as if she could place where she was. Jack saw this, and was about to question it, but Lila interrupted him and said, "When we were little...and we heard our parents talking about their kids. Mercer thought that he was Athena's daughter's father. He knew he wasn't their son's father..." Lila looked up at Saphie at the exact same time that Saphira looked at Lila. 

"Saphie, that's why Mercer's after you. You're not his daughter. Not really. And something made him figure that out..." Lila felt weak again, and put her hand to her head. Will pulled her into his arms, and rubbed her back as he said, "What are you saying, Li?" 

"I think Saphira and Rupert are Triton's children. Which would mean that should Triton resign from ruling Atlantis, Rupert would take over. And if Mercer's as smart as we know him to be, he probably figured out that if Rupert's ruler of Atlantis, and I'm Queen of the Seas, then we can over power him and his bloody army in a heart beat. But there's got to be another reason-" Rupert and Saphie glanced at each other, not quite sure as to what was going on. Then it finally hit him, "So, I'd be king? So, I could...boss you around?" Rupert smirked over at Lila. 

"Don't get your hopes up, darling." Lila said, in a cocky tone. "You would rule over Atlantis. Something I don't have power over. The only thing that I don't have power over." When Rupert didn't say anything, clearly confused, Lila said, "Put in your terms, you'd still have to listen to me, darling." 

"Damn." Rupert muttered, causing Ana to smile at him as she leaned against him. Now, since Lila was a little better, Saphie decided that she could smile. Will looked at his wife with concern as she coughed. He kissed her head, rubbing her back, and said, "What should we do, darling?" 

"You're in charge of the navy, Will. You, Rupert, Saphie and Ana will go circle Atlantis with the navy. Keep some with Jack and me for backup. We'll go talk to Triton and see if we can't get this straightened out. Either way, there'll still be a war." Lila glanced down at the map, to see that they were still a good few days away from being close to Atlantis. She sighed as she saw the red moving dot, locating where the Sun was, getting closer to Singapore. 

That was the magic of this map. Along with the book that Lila managed to snag from her father's study. The book had every single registered pirate captain listed pretty much since the day that they were born, complete listing of their ships, spouse and children when they had them. Same went for the map. Every ship registered was shown on the map 24/7. The red dots would move to where it was headed, and even if the ship had been sunk for over a century, it still showed up on the map. 

"The Empress?" Lila whispered to herself, looking at the map. That was a name that made Will's head snap back around. He peered down at the map to see the Empress sailing towards Singapore, countering their route just the opposite way. Saphie glanced up too and said, "The Empress? But Lila, I thought-" 

"-I did too. It shouldn't be moving anyway." Lila took the book that Jack was handing her, and flipped to the S's. "Swann..Swann...nothing. Where the bloody hell is she?" Will shifted, uncomfortably beside Lila and said in a reluctant voice, "Try the T's, darling." Lila blinked at him for a minute, before making a disgusted sound. Jack smirked, causing Saphie to smack his arm as Lila turned to look under Turner. "Captain Elizabeth Tur-" Lila winced slightly, and decided it best not to go on. She looked down under ships and read, "No one's captained the Empress since Elizabeth-" She trailed off and glanced at Will. 

Will smiled at her and said, "Darling, I'm fine. I promise." He put his hand on her knee, and gave her a reassuring smile. Lila smiled at him, before saying,"No one captained it since she died, not even any of Fang's relatives..ew, he had kids? With who?" Jack made a noise, causing Rupert to start laughing as if he had read Jack's mind. Ana and Saphie looked at both boys with a disgusted look, as Lila and Will turned to glare at them. 

"Sorry." Rupert said, glancing at Jack who shot him a smirk before turning back to Saphie. Lila rolled her eyes, ingnoring a pain that shot through her, and said, "Tell your ships to stop in Singapore. Someone's not registered as the Empress captain. That was one of the things my father stated if we were to allow piracy in the kingdom. They had to be registered." 

"So, wha'? You're goin' to arrest them?" Jack asked, amused as he moved his hand around Saphira's waist. Lila nodded and said, "Yes. Unless they give me a good reason not to." Will smirked. When Lila was in Queen mode, it was hard to get her out of it. For someone who wanted so badly not to take the job just a few months ago, she was taking it very seriously now. Lila got up off the bed, causing Will to practically jump off of it, and walked an inch behind her, "Li, do you think you should be-" 

"-darling, Calypso said there's nothing that can be done. Moving around isn't going to kill me faster." At the words, 'kill me faster' Will winced slightly, causing Lila to kiss him briefly and say, "_Querido_, I'm fine. I promise you." Will smiled at her, and moved his arm around her waist, letting her lean into him as Saphie asked, clearly still in shock, "You really think that Rupert and my father is Triton, Lila? I mean..." 

"I do." Lila said, smirking. She took a step towards Saphira and said, "I always wondered why you loved the ocean so much. I knew you weren't a goddess, because I am and I grew up hating it." Lila smiled as she said, "You know. Athena was part mermaid...opps." Lila smirked as she put her arm around Will, and walked out leaving a shocked Saphie behind. Jack made a face and said, "Wha' the 'ell was tha' 'bout?" Saph shook her head, and sat back down, causing Rupert, Ana and Jack to all stare at her. 

As Will and Lila made it to the top deck, Will was shocked to see how pale Lila's usually glowing, tanned skin had become. She didn't look like the Lila he knew. The strong, full of life pirate he always knew. She coughed, trying desperatley not to since she knew Will was behind her. Will walked up behind her as she held on to Jack's compass she managed to slip away from him a few days ago. She watched it spin, as Will took the wheel of the Dutchman, and said, "Calypso said that you're will wasn't strong, Li. Why isn't it?" 

"My Will's strong." Lila said with a smirk as she turned to look at her captain. Will smiled back at her as she said, "That had nothing to do with it, love." Lila said, leaning against the railing, holding in another cough. She smirked again, causing Will to feel relived that she was acting somewhat like her usual, sarcastic self, "Let's just say this..." 

She walked over to him. He moved one of his arms off of the wheel so that she could stand in front of him. Keeping one arm around her, and one arm around the wheel, he smirked down at her as she said to him, "...where there's a Will, I'll always have a way..." 


	15. Master Mercer Makes No Mistakes

**- Somewhere off the coast of Singapore -**

He drummed his fingers on the table in front of him as Lila lay asleep in the bed. How the moonlight hit her it gave her an otherworldly look. He ran his fingers through his hair as he stared at the candle that rested in front of him. He took a finger and quickly ran in through the flames, feeling the heat on his finger as he did so. 

That was a lot to process in one night. He sat there, deep in thought, thinking of how this all seemed to fit together, and where Grant and his father could have possible gone to, since their departure earlier that morning... 

Mercer had always been after Neptune's crown, that much was obvious. Mercer started a mutany with King James against the crown when they were kids, he knew that. After a plan to throw Mercer off when terribly wrong, Triton blamed Neptune for Athena's death, and thought his children to be dead as well. But if what Lila had said was right, Triton's children were not dead. Rather they were sailing to Singapore with them at this very moment. 

Will ran another hand through his long curls, as he pulled off his shirt, and walked over to the bed, still thinking. Lila said that Mercer had in fact had a relationship with Athena. Apparently during the time that she was with Triton. He believed Saphira to actually be his daughter, but knew that Rupert wasn't his son. He wanted the crown. He wanted power. He wanted the Queen dead, and him to be the one to do it...somehow he was draining Lila's power from her. And Saphira...he wanted her dead as well, maybe not so much her as Rupert too. Because if Rupert became ruler over Atlantis, he and Lila could come together to overthrow him. 

But that didn't explain why Mercer was blackmailing Lila. Triton had to know Mercer shot and killed Athena, didn't he? Why would Triton be listening to Mercer? But, Will thought to himself as he sat down on the bed staring out the window, what if Triton thought someone else shot Athena? What if Mercer didn't kill Athena at all... 

"Will?" Will was brought out of his thoughts when he heard her quiet voice break his silence. Quiet though it was, when you were in as deep of a thought as he was, her quiet tone sounded like a scream. "Will, what are you doing?" 

"Nothing, Li." He said with a smile, as he laid down beside her. He carefully wrapped an arm around her, resting it on her stomach as she snuggled into him. Seconds later, she was asleep again. He stared at her for a moment, pushing some of her curls out of her face, as he thought about that. Who killed Athena? 

He glanced down at Lila to see that she would make a stifled noise every now and then. Calypso had told him that he and Lila were alot alike. For one thing, Lila could only die if her heart was pierced. Of course she could also die if the Jewel was destroyed, but not many people knew that. Only her family, so someone had to have told Mercer. And if the Jewel was destroyed, Lila would have the same effects Will would have had in those ten years if he stepped on land. Unbearable pains, and moments were he couldn't breath. Will's went away until he stepped back on land, but Lila's were coming and going. Both he and Lila were bound by the same magic of the same goddess, Calypso. And there was nothing either of them could do. Will knew what was going to happen. He closed his eyes, and rested his head beside Lila's, keeping his arm firmly, yet gently around her. 

The only sound that could be heard that night was the sound of the Caribbean rain beating down on the Dutchman as if fell for its goddess, and the sound of Captain Turner's heart, beating faintly in the corner. 

**- Atlantis -**

The almost glass-like streets of Atlantis were slicked with rain that night as it had been raining for days now. King Triton was pacing his room, looking out the large windows down at his city. His heart was heavy, for he knew what had happened. He hadn't seen a storm like this since Anne was murdered years ago. "Sir? We have Mercer here to see you." 

"Bring him in." Moments later, the large glass doors opened. Triton took his seat at his desk, and watched as Mercer strolled across the room. Triton closed his dark eyes, putting his head in his hands. Mercer's evil smile was wiped clean off of his face, and substituted for one of mock sympathy. Mercer took the seat in front of Triton and said, "Sir, they told me you wanted to see me? Is everything alright-" 

"-no, everything is not alright!" Triton said, his angry voice booming through the room, and into the corridors. Mercer, not being a sane man, didn't wince or make any sign that the loud booming voice affected him in any way as it would have affected anyone else. Triton put both hands on the table, and stood up as he yelled, "You killed the Queen! I wanted her here, Mercer! I did not want Lila Turner. How could you be such a damned fool?" He was shaking as he shouted that. Mercer was smiling inwardly, knowing exactly how this next lie would fall into place. He tried his best to look innocent as he said, "I did nothing of the sort, Sir." 

Triton looked back up at him, calming down a bit as Mercer continued to lie, "Her Royal Highness was murdered by noneother than Captain Jack Sparrow." Mercer said that as the corners of his thin lips curled at the sides. When Triton turned around, Mercer quickly removed his smile, and said, "Sir, I've sent word the Royal Navy. Sparrow should be in out custody by this afternoon." 

Jack Sparrow? Triton sighed at that name that filled him with such hatred. For years, he had blamed Neptune for his wife and children's death. For years. Because Neptune's general shot and killed his wife...Neptune had to have given the order. Triton felt tears welling in his eyes as he remembered that awful, awful day. 

**- Atlantis, 1712 -**

**- Day 12 of King James' War -**

Anger was filling the young naval officer as he walked down the glassy, deserted streets of Atlantis. Rain was falling heavily on the city, as if it was going to sink. He felt the other young officer close at his heels as the walked down the streets, closer to the palace. He knew where his uncle was before he could actually see him. He could see his purple cloak blowing in the wind as he stood there, staring at the palace. 

"Jacob, this is too dangerous for you, son." Neptune said, quietly as the three of them stood there, staring at the palace. Smoke was surrounding the small, yet gorgeous, city of Atlantis. Rupert came to stand beside Jack, staring at the horizon behind the palace. It was turning an eerie scarlet color from all of the smoke and debris that filled the air. "Jacob, do you think you can handle this?" Neptune asked his nephew, placing a hand on his shoulder. Jack glanced back out at the war that was taking place and said, "I go for Beckett-" 

"-Jacob, this is too dangerous for you-" 

"-Uncle, I_ can_ handle it. I promise." Neptune looked down at Jack. The determined look on his face scarily reminded him of that of his wife. It was the Sparrow look. It was that stubborn Sparrow determination. All of them were always determined about something. What they were determined about half of the time, Neptune never knew. But when he saw that look on his young nephew's face, he had faith in him. He smiled at him, and said, "Go for Beckett. Take Rupert with you...I'll send backup, alright?" Jack nodded, and took Rupert's arm, leading him into the deserted back roads of Atlantis. 

The only sound that could be heard as the two teenagers ran down the streets was the sound of their boots crunching beneath them. The clouds had parted somewhat as they turned the sharp corner. Jack stuck his arm out so that Rupert would stop. Rupert stopped rather shortly, and whispered at Jack, "Is that where Beckett is holding her?" Jack nodded as he looked at the glass palace and said, "I think so. Come on." Word had come early that morning that Beckett had kidnapped Athena. Rupert groaned as he followed Jack up the stairs and through the palace, "Jack, I honestly don't think-" 

"-you honestly don't think at all, Rupert." Jack shot back at him with a smirk. Rupert stared at him for a moment, before adjusting his jacket, and saying, "Whatever, Sparrow. All I'm saying is is that this could be dangerous-" Jack rolled his chocolate eyes, and started carefully up the stairs. He held on the the stairs' golden railing as he did this, as Rupert continued, "-if we fail, we could be the ones shot! Jaaaackkk..." 

"-Rupert, honestly, stop whining." Jack spat at him, as he loaded his gun, and walked towards the room. Rupert had somehow caught up to him, and pulled out his own gun. The upstairs of the palace was seemingly quiet and dark. Jack had to squint his eyes to even see ahead of him. The boys were so quiet, that when Rupert whispered something to Jack, it made him jump as if the whisper had been scream, "Jack. Look." Jack turned around, and saw the light underneath one of the closed doors. Jack glanced across the hall to see Rupert walking in the direction of the door. Jack sighed, and followed him. 

"Where is she?" Jack winced when he heard someone bang on something that he thought was a table. Jack glanced over at Rupert who had his hand over his gun, waiting. He didn't recognize the voice, but he believed it to be Beckett. Beckett had been after his aunt for years. It had something to do with a Jewel, though Jack didn't know what it was. 

"I told you I don't know." 

"LIAR!" There was a silence after that shout. Something sounding like a smack came after that. Not knowing if it was Athena that got slapped or she was the one that slapped him, Jack moved to the door. 

"Jack, no." Rupert whispered, pulling his hand off of the door knob. Jack froze momentarily, and then listenened in once more. There was another silence, before another voice, not belonging to Beckett said, "She's a threat. She needs to be killed." 

"Which one?" 

"The princess, you idiot!" 

"She's a child!" Beckett shouted, causing Jack's eyes to go wide. 

"I told you. Once the princess comes of age-" 

"-she's a child-" 

"-I DON'T BLOODY CARE!" Jack and Rupert heard the other man scream at Beckett. They were pressed against the door, listening in on the conversation that was taking place just a few feet away from them. "She's a threat." 

"-Lila's five years of age, Mercer. What the hell can a five year old do?" Jack heard Athena say something quietly, causing the other man to yell something at her. Jack wasn't focused. There was only one princess this side of the Caribbean, and no one was going to threaten her. "Jack, no. JACK!" But it was too late, Jack shot the door knob, and pushed the door down, causing Rupert to stay behind him a little. Jack raised his gun and pointed it at Beckett. Neptune was true to his word, because at that moment, Jack glanced out the window and saw dozens of of his uncle's troops headed up the stairs and into the palace. 

The other man, at seeing Rupert, turned back into the shadows, hiding his face. Jack raised his gun at Beckett and said, "Let her go." Beckett glanced at Athena, then to the man in the shadows, clearly not being the mastermind behind this whole thing, and said, "I can't do that." 

"And you also can't threaten my cousin at the same time. Let her go. Now." Athena was looking at Jack, then she recognized him as Neptune's nephew. She relaxed somewhat as Beckett pulled out his own gun. Jack cocked his and prepared to shoot. Athena's eyes met Rupert's for a moment. She froze, while Rupert just brushed it off and stood behind Jack, taking his back, and holding up his gun as well. 

It happened so fast, no one could see it coming. Beckett shot at Jack, causing Jack to fall backwards. He fell against the wall, as Rupert came over to him and said, "Jack, are you alright?" Neptune's troops were flooding the room as Jack said, "Get back-" 

"-what-" 

"-stay back!" Jack pulled out his gun, aimed at Beckett and shot. Two gunshots went off at that moment. One from the man in the shadowed part of the room, and one from Jack's own gun...instead of hitting Beckett, Jack would never forget what he hit. Athena didn't scream, she only fell lifelessly to the ground... 

- **At the docks in Singapore -**

**- Present Day -**

Rupert rolled his brown eyes when Jack emerged from the Pearl. Jack had one arm around Saphira's waist, and the other around Lila. Rupert was staring at him in mock disgust as he mumbled, "This isn't Tortuga, mate." If looks could kill, Rupert would have been dead at the glare that Jack had just shot him. Rupert smirked and took Anamaria's hand, causing both Lila and Saphira to smile...which only caused Rupert to get even more annoyed than he already was. Will walked from the Dutchman not a moment later, pulling his ringlets back with a crimson tie, and saying, "The Empress should be at the south docks, shouldn't it?" 

Lila glanced at Will when he said that, not going without seeing the sudden look of hurt it caused him when he said 'The Empress'. When Will met Lila's gaze, he quickly smiled at her, though Lila knew it wasn't helping. She smiled back at him, but leaned slightly into Jack as another pain shot through her. Jack looked down at her, and took the hand that rested on his waist, much to Will's disgust, and rubbed her back, "You alright, Lala?" She looked up at him, and smiled as she said, "Yes...I'm fine, Jack." 

"Liar." 

"Sticks and stones, love." Lila shot at him with a smirk, causing Saphie to lean behind Jack a little and stare at the two of them. She glanced at Will as if to say, 'What the bloody hell is going on?' Will just rolled his eyes, knowing that Jack was overly charming for his own good. Well, it must be a Sparrow trait, since he constantly found himself following Lila more for that reason. Yes, she did seem to get into trouble with that sharp tongue of hers no matter where she went, but she was too...for want of a better word...charming. Not that she tried, but he knew if she used 'darling' too much in one sentence...well, it wouldn't be good for her... 

...or him... 

"Alright." Ana said, leaning into Rupert. "Can someone tell me wha' exactly is goin' on?" Lila smiled over at Ana, causing her to glare slightly at her. That only caused Lila and Saphie to start laughing as Rupert turned scarlet. And Rupert turning scarlet, made Jack start laughing. And all of this added up to equally one very annoyed Captain William Turner. 

"Well...we were off to find who the hell is captaining The...Empress." Lila's smile was wiped off of her face when Will said the Empress in that same tone of voice. She elbowed Jack in the gut when he was still laughing at the same time Saphira smacked his head. 

"OI! Wha' the 'ell is wrong with you two?" Jack mumbled, not sure whether he should hold his stomach or his head. Lila smirked at him, at the same time Rupert took the map from Will and said, "It looks to be on the east docks." 

"It looks to be on the east docks." Came a teasing voice from beside Rupert. Rupert turned to glare at Jack who was looking completely innoccent as Lila played with the compass that was hanging from his belt. Jack sighed, not wanting to smack her hand off of it as he usually did, and moved his arms around both of the girls once again. Rupert wasn't for sure, but he could have sworn that he saw Will's eye twitch. 

"Well, off to the east docks it is then." Jack said, in that cocky voice of his. He mocked bowed and said, "M'ladies." Saphira giggled while Lila only rolled her emerald eyes, but allowed Jack's arm to go around her waist once again. It honestly was a sight that you would see in Tortuga. Captain Jack Sparrow walking down the docks with two beautiful girls on either side of him. Of course, had he done this to Ana, she would have literally bit his head off. And Jack knew that too, he was downright scared of the girl. 

Rupert, Ana, and Will elected to walk behind Jack and the girls. Will was getting more annoyed by the second, and he couldn't help but feel the urge to shoot Jack's head off when he saw his arm still around Lila's waist. Saphira? He could of course handle, though Rupert was annoyed. But then again, Rupert was always annoyed and Will honestly didn't think that Rupert liked Jack that much. 

Lila and Saphie were laughing at something that Jack had said to them, when Ana looked over at Will and said, "Darlin', lighten up! He's Jack Sparrow." Oh, didn't Will know that. Sailing under Jack as his first mate for a few months and being his best mate for over a century, Will knew exactly who he was. Jack reminded him every chance he got. He was also that Jack Sparrow that he knew Lila had had a relationship with. 

He was also the Jack Sparrow that Will wasn't very comfortable with with his hand where it was. Rupert saw Will's face and smirked, "Mate, honestly. Lighten up." 

"Look who's telling who to lighten up, mate. 'This isn't Tortuga'." Will smirked over at Rupert as he said that, causing Ana to smile and say, "He's right, darling." 

"What? As Lila's protector and Saphira's brother, I have a right to not...like that man. I mean, Lila's practically like my little sister anyway. So, it's the same feeling. Doubled." Rupert made a face at that, causing Ana to start laughing as she said, "Darlin', I think you once thought of Her Highness as more that your little sister." All the color drained out of Rupert's face when she said that, causing Will to say in a toneless voice, "Excuse me?" 

"She has no idea what the hell she's talking about." Rupert said, casting Ana a look. Will looked from Lila to Rupert, and back again. Will didn't make a sound, causing Rupert to curse Ana under his breath. She smacked his arm, just as Will said, "Nothing happened..." 

"Oh no...that Christmas party was it." Ana said, in a not-so-reassuring tone of voice. Rupert's eyes got as big as tea cups, causing him to glare at her and said, "Anamaria. For the love of Neptune, stop." Rupert rolled his brown eyes as Ana laughed. Will wasn't sure whether he should be upset or amused...actually he was leading towards murderous. Rupert looked at Will and said, "I swear." 

"Yeah, sure." Will said, walking ahead of him. Rupert's jaw was dropped as he looked down at Ana and said, "What the bloody hell was that about, woman? Goodness! I was drunk." 

"You weren't even drinking, darlin'. Saphie switched your drinks. You were bloody sober." Rupert's eyes got big again, and he stared at Lila for a moment. He smacked his forhead and said, "Oh, hell. Hell hell hell hell...Bloody bloody hell." Ana smirked as she too picked up the pace, pulling Rupert along with her. 

"...and so then I said, you know wha' I said..." Lila was still laughing, surprised she was still breathing by the time that Will, Rupert and Ana caught up with her. Saphie was trying to figure out what Jack had said as he stood there with his leg propped up against the barrel and his arms crossed at his chest. "I said...you look bloody awful, mate." 

"What? I don't get it..." Lila said, quickly stopped laughing. She stood there, thinking. Jack sighed, and rubbed his forhead as he said, "Darlin', tha's not wha' I said-" 

"-but you just said-" 

"No. I was talkin' to Rupert." Lila turned to see Rupert walking down with Will close behind him. Both men looked equally mad at something, as Ana looked extremely pleased. Lila sighed. Ana was so much like Jack sometimes. She remembered when she always thought that the two of them would end up together. But then she glanced at Saphie and saw that there was no way she could ever picture Jack with someone else. But, judging from the look on Will's face, Will thought otherwise. 

"Lila?" He asked, walking down the hill to meet them. Lila, who had been leaning against Jack, looked up when Will came walking down. He smiled at her, causing Jack to raise an eyebrow. "Come here..." He grabbed her out of Jack's arms and kissed her, causing Jack to almost swallow the toothpick he had in his mouth...which Rupert was standing there, wondering where on earth he had gotten that from. 

Saphira was standing there, a little confused by what just happened, and Ana of course was bored by it all. Rupert stared at Jack for a moment, before asking, "Where did you get that toothpick, Jack?" Jack tore his eyes off of Lila, and looked at Rupert as if he had just suggested he go waltz with Hector Barbossa. 

Ignoring Rupert, Jack said, "Well, then." Jack kept his arm around Saphira, and looked at his other one as if it was empty. He looked sadden by this, and looked at Anamaria who gave him a death glare, and took Rupert's arm. He shrugged and continued walking.  
"What was that for?" Lila asked Will, as he laced his fingers with hers. He smirked down at her and said, "Do I need a reason?" She rolled her eyes, knowing that he indeed had a reason. 

Once they made it into town, they began walking down the decks of Singapore. Singapore, much to Jack and Will's dismay, had remained the same. The steam rose from beneath the decks and seeped through the cracks of the wooden decks. Will tugged at his crimson shirt uncomfortably, since it was rather hot in the city. 

As Jack rambled on about another great adventure of his, this one involving Will too (as if Will was actually listening), Lila's gaze fell on a deserted pub just a few feet away from them. She squinted through the fog and steam, but when she saw it, she got out of Will's grip and ran down the docks. As much as a pregnant woman can run, that is. 

That being said, it wasn't very difficult for Will to catch up with her. "Li, darling. What on-" His gaze fell down at the wanted sign that Lila held in her hands. She couldn't believe what she was reading, but it was there. "Wanted for the murder of Her Royal Highness, the Queen, Lila Turner..." Lila read so that they could hear. Still in complete shock, she finished the sentence as she looked up at him, "-Jack Sparrow." 

"I swear on my father's life I didn't kill you." Jack mumbled, taking the wanted sign out of her hands. He skimmed it, as Saphira and Lila exchanged glances. Jack made a 'pfft' noise, before saying, "Maybe they made a mistake." 

"Master Mercer makes no mistakes." Came an eeire voice from behind them. Lila froze, as did all of them, when the sound of a gun being cocked broke the silence. A moment later, it was placed at her head. 


	16. Bloody Hell, Jack!

_-sniffles- Where are all my reviewers?_

**-Somewhere in Singapore- **

"Oh my goodness."

"Lila."

"-bloody, _bloody _hell!"

"-Lila-"

"-I can't believe you just killed him!"

"Well, believe it, darlin'." Lila tore her eyes off of the, get this, dead body of the man that had just been threatning her, to the form of her cousin, standing over him with a gun still in his hand. Lila's mouth dropped, as if realization really just hit her. And it hit her. And it hit her hard. "OH my goodness." Lila started swaying, causing Will to quickly run behind her and put a hand on the small of her back. Unlike usually, that didn't seem to have a calming affect on her like it usually did.

Saphira seemed to be in a trance as she stared at her fiancee in complete horror. Rupert was mumbling about how he should have done that, and how much more trouble Jack was going to be in now that he was not only wanted for the murder of the Queen but of a member of the Royal Navy. Will slipped his arm around Lila's waist and said, "I guess he doesn't fear death." Lila turned around and smacked Will's arm as Rupert burst into another fit of laughter.

"What?" Will asked his wife, wounded, as she stormed after Jack who was now pulling Saphira down the steamy decks. He rubbed his arm, and glanced at Rupert who was still laughing. Ana rolled her brown eyes, and pulled Rupert down the decks after Will.

"Jack, you can't just leave him there." Lila said, falling in step with the Pirate King once more. A smirk played out on Jack's handsome face, as he said, "On the contrary, love."

"Belay that."

"Don't you tell me to belay that."

"Oh, I'll belay it if I want to." Jack and Lila were standing practically nose to nose, since in her boots, Lila's height was added to by an inch. Something passed between them. What it was? Well, no one present was sure. But it was enough for Saphira and Will to exchange glances. Will noticed that when Lila whirled around on her heels to continue down the deck, that Jack's gaze lingered on her for a second more than it probably should have. Will made a noise, and walked past Jack and Saphira to follow his storming off, quite distressed, wife.

Saphira looked up at Jack, causing him to smile down at her and wrap an arm around her waist. Ana groaned inwardly, thinking Jack was slipping back into his old ways, and allowed Rupert to take her hand as they followed Will and Lila to wherever the bloody hell Lila thought she was going.

Once Will fell in step with Lila, "What was that?" He was taken back by the tone in his voice, since he rarely used it on her. Actually, he never used it on her. That made Lila turn around slightly and stare at him, for a minute before she asked, "What was what?"

"_That_. You and Jack." Lila made a face that scarily remind Will of his best mate. He glanced back at Jack to see that Jack still was staring at Lila with that look of determination on his face. Neptune had always called it the 'Sparrow Determination'. But what Jack was so determined about, Will wasn't sure. And actually, he wasn't sure he wanted to know. Will's eyes glazed over with something that Lila had never seen before. That made her stop walking, as she took his hands and said, "_Querido_."

When she called him that, that usually melted him. It had him at her every call. But not this time. He was too lost. Too deep in thought as to what just happened. Lila watched him for a minute, as if she was scared he was about to snap or something. "Will?"

His eyes instantly changed, as if he forced them to. He smiled down at her, and moved his arm around her waist again, before kissing the top of her head. Lila just stared at him, unsure as to what was going through his head. She smiled anyway, and leaned up and kissed him.

"Two more months." She said with a smile. He smiled bigger, and wrapped his arms around her waist. He rested his head on hers and said, "I know..." He leaned down and kissed her, only to be interrupted by Rupert's cries of, "Jack that is disgusting!" Lila broke apart from Will, to see that Jack was dragging the man down to the ocean. Saphira was yelling at him, and eventuallly ran down to him and smacked him upside his head rather hard. Lila laughed, but she looked up to see that that same glazed look appeared in Will's eyes again.

"_Querido_, what is wrong with you?" Lila asked him, with a slight tone of accusation in her voice. Will shook his head and said in a voice far from sounding like Will's usual good-natured, cheerful voice, "Nothing, love. Nothing at all." Lila turned back to look at Jack who was cursing in Spanish as he dropped the dead man's feet, that he'd been pulling him by, and started walking up the deck again. Anamaria looked slightly amused by this. Rupert looked about as disgusted as Ana was amused, and Saphira of course was extremely upset.

"Jackie, that was absolutley disgusting!" Saphie said, in hot pursuit of Jack. Jack still had his eyes focused seemingly in Lila's direction, causing Lila to shift her gaze back down on the ocean below the deck they were standing on. "I cannot believe you did that. I can't believe that you killed him in the first place, but I can't believe that you did that!"

Jack still had his eyes focused in Lila's direction, causing Saphira to stand in front of him and hiss up at him, "Darling, if you have something you would like to get out, please inform me." Jack rolled his chocolate tinted eyes and said, "Wha' the 'ell are you talkin' 'bout, Saphira-"

"-what is wrong with you, Jack?" That caused Jack to look down at her. Saphira calling him Jack was like Lila calling him Jackie. It never happened. Not anymore. Lila used to call him Jackie all the time, up until a few years ago. And if she had called him that now, well, he would probably have the same exact reaction as he did when Saphira called him Jack.

"I'm sorry, alright?" He wasn't. Saphira knew it. Jack was hiding something. She looked up at him, being a good four or five inches shorter than he was, and looked to see that he was giving a look in Will's direction. When she turned to look into the eyes of Captain Jack Sparrow's best mate, she saw that Will was returning it. Sure, the two of them had their ups and downs. Hell, years ago, they downright hated each other. But since Elizabeth's death, Will and Jack were pretty much inseperable. They had their moments, sure enough.

Jack made a point to mention at every chance he got that he loved those moments when he made William mad, but they only lasted a few minutes. Hours at the most. Elizabeth was the reason for their hating each other, now that she was gone, Jack and Will realized that they shouldn't have ever done half the things they did to each other. But now...Saphira realized that she hadn't seen since...well, since Elizabeth.

"Oh no."

"Wha's wrong, darlin'?" Jack said, looking down at her with his intense gaze. She shook her head, and said, "Nothing." Jack stared at her for a moment, before nodding and taking her hand again. Saphie let him, but was still too deep in her own thoughts to even comprehend where they were going. Will looked up at him when they came. Once again, something passed between Jack and this time Will. No one knew what it was...though Lila glanced over at Saphira to see that she was almost avoiding her gaze. Lila was about to say something, when Jack butted in and said, "Alright, the Empress made port in the east docks? Tha' should be..." He pulled out his compass. But as soon as he pulled it out, he instantly shut it. This caused Lila to jump since she was standing right beside him.

"Tha' way...general direction." Jack said, without another glance at either Will or Saphira. He looked down at Lila once more, before turning on the heel of his boots and walking down the deck. Rupert glanced over at the girls and asked, "What the hell was that?"

"No telling." Will mumbled, keeping a firm grip around Lila. She noticed this, and glanced up at him. He didn't make any notice that he saw her look up at him, only kept his hazel eyes focused on the pirate lord that was walking ahead of them. What was Jack up to?

Rupert fell in step with Ana, and asked, "What's going on between Jack and Lila?" Ana made a noise, and smirked up at him as she said, "Darlin', aren't you 'sposed to be watchin' over Lila yourself?" Rupert fixed the sea blue tie that was holding his long, brown hair back and said, "Well, she tells you more stuff. And I assumed that if something was in fact going on between them, Lila would tell you, not Saphie."

"Darlin', Lila's like my sister." Ana said, linking her arm with his. "And she 'asn't said a word." Rupert nodded, and walked with her down the docks...

"I don't think ye are understandin' wha' I'm sayin', Master Chi-Chan-"

"-It's Wang-"

"-tha's wha' I said." Jack said, leaning back on the back two legs of his chair. "My cousin, the Queen? Perhaps you've 'eard of 'er-"

"-you killed her-"

"-I didn't nothin' of the sort, Chi-Chan." Jack said, ingnoring the look on Wang's face when he said that. Saphira started laughing quietly, as Rupert rolled his eyes and put his arm around the back of Ana's chair.

"I'm quiet alive, actually, love." Came a slightly Spanish-tinted British accent from behind Wang. He instantly recognized the voice, as she came to sit on the table in front of her husband. Will smirked and wrapped an arm around her waist as she said, "The Empress points to you, darling-" Will winced, causing Saphira to laugh again. Will hated the fact that she had a tendency to say 'darling' way too much. "-that's an illegal ship belonging to the late Pirate King-"

"-Queen-"

"-_King_." Lila said, firmly, causing Rupert to look a bit taken back. Lila focused her flashing emerald eyes back on the young bartender and said, "Mate, don't know if you know this, but...if you're hiding the wherebouts of this ship or who's holding it, I can arrest you here and now." Jack rolled his eyes at the sound of Lila's queen voice. But being Pirate King now, he decided that now was a good time to put on a serious face, causing Rupert to start laughing.

"Wha' the bloody _'ell_ is wrong with you?" Jack said, in an outraged voice, as if someone had told him to marry the likes of Hector Barbossa.

"You look like you swallowed a cuttlefish, Jack." Rupert said, between laughs, causing Saphira to break out into another fit of laughter. Lila now started laughing, causing Will to have to bite his lip, trying so hard not to give in. Of course, Ana kept her cool and wasn't laughing at all...probably since she didn't care for Jack too much at the moment.

"I don't know where it is-"

"-are you too bloody drunk on grog to bloody tell me that you 'ave no idea in 'ell where the Empress is?" Jack said, allowing his chair to fall back on all fours. Saphira wrinkled her nose and said, "_Grog_?"

"It's rum diluted with water." Lila explained, causing Will to look at her with a confused expression. She made a face, and said, "What? You try growing up with the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow and telling me you don't know what it is."

"Listen, Master Chi-Chan-"

"-it's Wang-"

"-'Gain, tha's wha' I said." Jack said, clearly getting frustrated. Lila looked over at Saphira, and the two of them started laughing once more, causing Wang to make an annoyed face as he smoothed down his straight, jet black hair. "Where's the Empress?" Jack pulled out his sword as he stood up, and said, "I am not jokin' with you, mate."

Jack glanced over at Lila, who was whispering something to Will, causing him to laugh. Jack groaned, and hit the table, causing her to jump. She glanced at him, no doubt about to yell at him, and saw that his sword was out. She got off the table, and pulled out her own. Then, she looked back over at Jack who made a face as if to say, 'Say something'.

"Oh, um. Well...you best be telling us where it is, darling." Will made a face at how completely like Jack Lila sounded when she said that. "If you don't tell us, we'll have no choice but to either arrest you or send you to the locker, savvy?" Jack glanced over at Lila, temporarily distracted by that sentence before turning back to Wang and saying, "Yeah."

"Fine." He got up from his seat, causing Lila and Jack to take a step forward. One look at Will told him that he was highly amused by this whole situation. "I'll get my crew to lead you to it..." He walked over to the stairs and yelled up, "Oi! Show some leg, mates!" He then walked up the stairs.

"Excuse me?" Saphira said, once again in that same disgusted voice.

Lila smirked and said, "It means 'wake up', love." Saphira looked over at her best friend, and made an 'oh' look. She thought for a moment, before asking, "So, why didn't he just say wake up instead of saying that?"

"Because pirates are idiots." Was Rupert's reply. At that, Jack, Lila and Will all turned around to glare at Rupert. Rupert looked at all three of them, and smiled before putting his head on Ana's shoulder. Ana rolled her eyes, and looked at Saphie, shaking her head.

"Jack?"

"Hmm?" Jack winced when Lila elbowed him in the stomach, but followed her gaze anyway. Wang was outside, talking to the Royal Navy. Jack cautiously made his way over to the window, with Lila closely behind him. Once the two Sparrows made it to the window, they saw that the Navy was carrying the man that Jack had killed on to one of the ships.

"Jack, they'll know it's you-"

"-I don't understand 'ow-"

"-your bullets, Jack. Their not naval bullets." Lila said, looking up at Jack. Jack's chocolate eyes met her emeralds for a heart pounding second. Lila dropped her gaze, as she usually did when Jack looked at her now, since his gaze was so intense.

"Li?"

"Hmm?"

"I think we should go." Will said, getting out of his chair. Saphira, Ana and Rupert followed his action. Lila tugged Jack's arm and said, "He's right. They'll-"

"-alright, my crew is on the way." Wang said, clearly having come from the back door. Jack and Lila exchanged looks. She nodded, understanding, and glanced over at Will. He understood too, and nodded back at them, putting a hand on the top of his sword. "They said that they will be assisting you to find the Empress." Will took a slight step forward, going unnoticed by Wang. Lila stepped in the middle so that the three of them were in a V shape.

"1..."

"-so if you will follow me-"

"...2..."

"-I'll lead you to them-"

"...3!" All three of them lunged at Wang, who knew what they were doing. All at once windows busted, the door was kicked in and people came running down the stairs. Will disarmed Wang almost too quickly, and glanced up the stairs, "What the hell?"

"WILL!" Lila was grabbed by one of the naval men. Will dropped his sword, and pushed past some of the men to grab her, only to be restrained by some himself.

"Let me go!" Will screamed, struggling against the men's hold on him. He momentarily opened his eyes to see that Saphira, Ana, Rupert and Jack were the same as he and Lila. He looked over at Lila, to see her gaze was focused in the direction of the door. The sound of boots pounding against the wooded porch outside. Moments later, what was left of the door swung open to reveal Satan on earth.

His silver eyes were sparkling with something...something...no one could quiet place. The ends of his thin lips curved into a smile. Lila's heart seemed to stop when she came face to face with the man that had been there...had assisted in killing her mother. Saphira seemed to have the same affect Lila did, but that was for completely different reasons. Lila was looking into the face of a murderer. Saphira was looking into the face of the man that she believed to be her father.

He smiled that bone chilling smile, as he hissed, "Your Majesty."


	17. Keep A Weather Eye

**- The Empress -**

**- Just off the Coast of Singapore -**

"Well, it could be worse." 

"Please inform me how it could be worse, because I am dying to know." Her voice was laced with that trademark Sparrow sarcasm as she crained her neck to try and look back at him. Seeing as they were tied to a mast, it was really stupid of her. Will was tied in the middle with Jack and Lila on either side of him. And honestly? He felt like the luckiest bloody man in the whole Spanish Main. 

"Well, we could be dead." 

"Shut up, Sparrow, or you will be dead." 

"Belay tha'." 

"Don't tell me to belay that You Royal Pain in the As-" 

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!" Will screamed, getting fed up with it. The three of them had only been tied up to the mast for about an hour, and already he felt like they had been there for years. Jack? He could deal with by himself. And of course he knew how to deal with Lila. But together? Well, that was just a hell waiting to happen. Will groaned and put his head back against the mast. The two Sparrows were silent for a moment, before Jack said, "Well, I'll shu' up when she shu's up and she'll never shu' up, so I won't shu' up-" 

"-Grant-" 

"-Lila-" 

"-Will-" 

"-_Lila_-" 

All three of them were silenced when the door to the cabin opened. Jack turned his neck rather quickly, but soon realized that he shouldn't have done that when a pain shot through his neck. Will rolled his eyes at this, and glanced over to see Mercer walking out. Saphira was trailing closely behind him, causing Jack to make a disapproving sound under his breath. 

One look over at Lila told Will that she was trying her hardest not to say some snappy remark worthy of the infamous Captain Sparrow himself. And the sad thing was, he couldn't even see her face. He just knew. 

"I told you, darling. We're getting off at England." Mercer was telling Saphira. Will watched her closely. He felt familar feelings shoot though him when he saw this. Saphira had always been like his sister. He almost smiled when he remembered the time when they were younger how Lila often mistaked his feelings for Saphira. It was then, he almost knew how Jack felt about Lila.. 

..well, no. Jack was too 'charming' around Lila for his own good. But still. Jack and Lila were practically siblings. And he almost felt the same way when he looked at Saphira. He knew how Mercer was. How he really was. He knew that not only did he kill Lila's mother, but he was pretty sure that he had killed his own as well. 

"That's nowhere near Atlantis. You framed Jack. Lila's not dead-" 

"-yet." Mercer said with a smile, cutting off the girl that he believed to be his daughter. Both Will and Jack looked up at that comment. Lila, much to Will's amazement, was quiet. She never was quiet. Jack was apparently thinking the same thing, since Will heard him groan. She was up to something. 

"Dad." Will noticed how much struggle it took Saphie to call Mercer that. "Lila-" 

"-will pay for what her father has done-" 

"-my father did not do a thing, you dried up fruit." Will smirked. Lila cracked. He knew she had been trying this whole time not to, since he firmly told her that she needed to think ten times before she spoke. And apparently, she had. But she couldn't keep it in any longer. 

Mercer's cold, almost now, silver eyes darted in the young queen's direction. He rolled his eyes, and said in a mocking voice, "Would you like to speak, _Your Majesty_?" 

"I think that's why I just did." Lila shot back at him, causing his eyes to narrow even further. Mercer took a warning step towards the mast. Not fully remembering that he was tied to a mast, Will made a point to try and step in front of Lila as he always did when someone threatened her. One step, and he slammed back into the mast, causing Jack to burst into a fit of laughter. 

"Shut it, Sparrow." Will hissed at him. Jack was smirking, as he replied, "Once again-" 

"-shut up." 

"-make me-" 

"-BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP! And you-" Mercer pointed in Lila's direction. Lila watched him walk closer to her with a bored look on her face. He jabbed his finger in her face and said, "You need to find your place-" 

"-apparently it's tied to the mast on the Empress-" 

"-if you don't shut the hell up, I swear you'll be the first to do-" 

"-I. Dare.You." Lila said slowly, emphasizing each word as she said it. Mercer's lips twitched as he stood in front of her and said, "That's it." He jabbed his finger in her face, causing Lila to do the only thing she could think of. She bit him. And that made Jack laugh so hard, Will and Saphira were suprised that he could even breathe. 

"You _witch_!" Mercer yelled at Lila, pulling his finger back. Lila only smirked up at him and said to him, "Sticks and stones, love." Which caused Jack to laugh even more. Will smirked and rested his head against the mast, as Saphira looked on with a mild look of horror. That made Will stop smirking. 

Mercer then walked into his cabin, and of all the bloody things, he threw an orange at Lila. Lila's smirk was immediatley wiped off her face, as she looked up at Mercer with a look of confusion. Now, even Will was laughing. "Where the bloody hell did you get an orange?" 

Mercer walked back over to Saphira, and hissed, "I've had just about enough of you." 

"I've had enough of you, but we can't do anything about that can we?" Lila spat back at him, causing Jack to gasp for breath. Will rolled his eyes, and said, "Darling, I think you should stop." Lila smirked and said, "I would if he gave me the chance-" 

"SILENCE!" Mercer yelled, raising his gun up to Lila. That made her shut up. Oh, did that make her shut up. Jack instantly stopped laughing. Saphira looked over at Will to see that familar look that he got in his face more times than he would like. Mercer walked over to the mast and said, as he cocked his gun, "Miss Parrish-" 

"-_Turner_-" Both Will and Lila said at the same time. 

"-whatever." Mercer said, rolling his eyes. "I swear I'll finish you off-" 

"-you will do no such thing." Will said, causing Saphira to look over at him with that same look. Mercer shot his glare over at Will as he said, "Master Turner...you keep talking like that, and you will give me no choice." He put his hand on Lila's neck, causing Will to look at him with a look of horror. Lila gapped at him and said, "What the bloody hell is wrong with you?" 

"Shut up, you wench." 

"Only Will's, darling." Jack groaned at that statement, causing Will to slam his head against the mast. Mercer snapped the key off of Lila's neck, causing Lila's eyes to go as wide as cannonballs. "I have the chest-" Lila's face fell. "-and I will do it-" 

"-leave Will out of this." Saphira said for Lila, since Lila was a bit too shocked as to what just happened. Will glanced over at Lila to see that she was staring at the ground. He closed his eyes as Saphira said, "He didn't do anything-" 

"-he married her-" 

"-so what?" Will spat at him, "If you have a problem with me, leave her out of this." 

"It's not you he has the problem with." Jack said, finally. That made Lila's head snap up, and she said in a quiet voice, "Darling, what are you talking about? That wasn't your fault-" 

"-you were five, Lila. You don't know-" 

"-I do know that my cousin is not a murderer." All of them glanced at Lila, reminding her of the man that Jack just killed. "Well...that's not the point. Darling, that wasn't you-" 

Mercer laughed a sick, cold laugh as he said, "That's right, Sparrow. Listen to the princess-" 

"-_Queen_-" 

"Whatever." Mercer said, throwing a dirty look at the now smirking Will. He stepped towards him and said, "Master Turner, I think that we're going to have a little chat." He took out his sword, and cut Will's ropes free. In a matter of seconds, Will was being restrained by Mercer's men. The ex-Naval officer took another step towards Will and said, "If you so much as try anything, I will kill your wife-" 

"-Will-" 

"Lila. Do me a favor." Will said to her, as Mercer had one of his men bring out the chest. Lila watched in pure horror as Mercer opened the chest and put his gun to Will's heart. A tear rolled down Lila's cheek as Will said, "Keep a weather eye on the horizon." And with that, Mercer had Will brought into his cabin. 

All was silent on the ship when they left. All except for the rain that was now pouring down on the ship. Jack sighed, knowing that Lila couldn't control that, but the more Lila got upset, the more she had to use her powers. And the more she had to use her powers, the quicker it would kill her...and that's when it hit Jack. Maybe that's exactly what Mercer wanted. 

"Lila, try to calm down, love." Jack said, staring off at the horizon. Lila was crying on the other side. Even if the rain wasn't falling, he knew she was. She prided herself in saying that being a Sparrow, she had no weakness. But she did. She always had one weakness. And that weakness had a gun to his heart at that very moment. Will had always been Lila's weakness. Even for those years they weren't together. 

"I can't." Lila said, between sobs. "It's my fault." Jack sighed again, he knew that he wouldn't be able to calm her down. Really, only one person could...and that person wouldn't be that much of a help. Saphira was standing by the railing, looking down at the ocean. She couldn't do a thing. She herself was being threatened. Her brother and Anamaria were down in the brig...why was he doing this? 

"Lila, it's not-" 

"-well then who's is it?" Lila spat at him. "It all comes bloody back to me, Jack. All of it." Saphira looked over at Lila to see her in a way she had never seen her before. As much as Lila would deny it. She was so much like Jack. She never wanted to show her emotions. She never showed that she was scared. But now, none of it mattered. It was almost as if Lila was giving up. And if Lila gave up, Saphira thought she might as well give up too. 

Lila leaned her head against the mast, thinking of what Will had just said to her. Another tear rolled down her cheek when she realized when the last time she had heard that...she had been the one that had said it to him. Was it a promise? What was Will saying? Lila closed her emerald eyes and said, "I can't do it." 

"Lila-" 

"-I can't, not without Will." 

"Lila, of course you can." Saphie said, walking over to them. If she wouldn't get shot for untying them, she would. But she was, at the moment, being surrounded by Mercer's men. "Lila, me and Jack aren't leaving you. And don't think Will is either." Lila looked up into the face of her best friend, and nodded, though she wasn't sure if she could actually believe that. 

"Keep a weather eye on the horizon...what the bloody hell?" Lila started crying again, "A lot of bloody good that's done me bloody before...bloody horizon." Saphie sighed and looked up at the sky. Much to Lila's horror, a green flash shot through the early night sky. All the color drained out of Lila's face when that happened. "WILL!" Lila screamed. Saphira, not sure as to what just happened, put her arms around Lila, trying to comfort her. 

"Look." Jack whispered. Saphira put her head on top of Lila's and looked out towards the horizon. There, rising out of the ocean, was the Flying Dutchman. 


	18. Hell Hath No Fury Like Lila Scorned

**(Merry Christmas, guys!)**

**-The Empress-**

How many storms had Captain Jack Sparrow seen like this? Only one. And that was during the battle when Will became captain of the Flying Dutchman. The one were Calypso let everyone in the bloody Caribbean feel her wrath. He had never wanted to see a storm quite like that ever again, though he soon realized that he would soon be seeing that storm once again. A maelstrom had appeared in the middle of the ocean, and much to Jack's dismay, they were headed right for it. The sky had become pitch black. Hail and rain were falling from the storm clouds and multiple cyclones where coming down from the sky.

"LILA!" Jack screamed, though over all the chaos that was happening, he was having to yell much louder than he ever had. "LILA, STOP IT!" But she wasn't listening. As the Dutchman neared the Empress, the ropes binding Lila and Jack broke. Saphira pulled Jack to his feet as the Empress rocked. Many of Mercer's men flipped over the railing, and Saphira was having difficulty standing, but not Lila. Lila was walking through it like it was no big deal. That was pretty unnerving in itself. But what really got Jack and Saphira, was that in a split second, a lightning bolt shot down from the sky on to the deck of the Empress. Jack pulled Saphira back, and looked back towards the deck.

"Where is he?" Calypso's angry voice boomed. Her appearance was slightly different from that of when she was Tia Dalma. For one thing, she had the goddess beauty that every goddess possesed. She came to stand next to her goddaughter who, once again much to Jack's almost horror, was almost glowing. "Lila-"

Jack nor Saphira had ever seen the look that Lila had in her eyes, and I think it's safe to say that they never wanted to see that look ever again. Being completely honest, it didn't even look like Lila who was standing before them. Another cyclone found its way from the sky to the water, and the Empress was continuing to sail towards the middle of the maelstrom.

"LILA CALM DOWN!" Jack screamed, but Lila wasn't listening. Was it killing her to do this? More than likely it was. But at that moment, it didn't matter. Lila just kept her gaze forward and started walking towards the cabin. Calypso shot a look back at Jack, and then followed Lila down the deck. Jack, who was still holding on to Saphira, just closed his eyes and waited, not sure he if wanted to know what was going to happen.

"Lila, you can't just be goin' in there..." Calypso pulled her goddaughters arm back, forcing Lila's emerald eyes to meet her dark, brown ones. "The Dutchman needs a captain."

"And it will have one." Lila said, in a voice that no one recognized as hers. And I think it was safe to say, that everyone on that ship realized that when you mess with Captain William Turner, the sea and storm will make you pay for it. Big time. Lila walked past Calypso and barged into the cabin, "Where is he?"

Mercer's smile turned into a sick grin as another green flash shot through the night sky. That just made Lila madder. And the madder she got, the worse the storm got. All the windows in the cabin shattered at once. Calypso came to stand behind her, with a look that matched that of Lila's. The two sea goddesses stood there staring at the man they thought killed the captain of the Flying Dutchman. "Don't you bloody play games with me...where is he?" Lila screamed, as the Empress dove into the maelstrom.

The smile on Mercer's face disappeared when he fell back against the wall. Once again, Lila seemed to be the only one not affected by this. Her eyes narrowed and she said, "I swear to you...where is he?" Her eyes fell on the chest that rested on the table in front of him. She ran over to it only to find that the heart wasn't in it. "WHERE IS IT?" Lila pushed Mercer up against the wall, causing Calypso to run behind her and yell, "Lila, don't."

"No, _I will_." She hissed, a gleam entering her eyes. It was like she was possessed. She couldn't control what she was doing. The thunder rolled outside, and a streak of lightning shot through the sky. Lila was breathing heavy as she spat, "Where the bloody hell is he?"

Calypso soon found she had no control over what her goddaughter did. Her gaze fell on something in the corner. She screamed, "LILA!" When she found out what it was. She ran over to the corner, and kneeled beside Will's seemingly dying form. "Will-yum...answer me."

Lila wasn't sure if she should drop Mercer or leave him. She glared at him and said, "You try and leave. I dare you." She dropped him, and ran over to the corner. Her breath caught in her chest when she saw Will's lifeless form laying on the floor. Tears sprang into her eyes as she kneeled beside him. Taking his hand, she whispered, "_Querido_?"

"Li..." Will said, weakly. "Lila, darling. Get out-"

"-I'm not leaving you-"

"-he's doing this to upset you! He didn't stab the heart." Will closed his eyes momentarily, before saying, "The more you use your powers, the quicker you'll die." Lila looked up and met Calypso's gaze. Her dark eyes weren't focused on Lila, more so the person behind him. The Empress rocked again, as Calypso got up and said, "You will pay for this."

"I don't see what I did wrong, darling." Mercer said, with the ends of his lips curving into a smile. Calypso took a warning step towards Mercer as the hell outside worsened. Lila wrapped her arms around Will, and pulled him towards her so that he was almost in her lap.

"Where's your heart, love?" Lila whispered to Will. Will took in a sharp take of breath, and shook his head slightly. Lila closed her emerald eyes, and rested her head on Will's as she wrapped her arms tightly around him. Calypso, wasn't happy one bit. And that much was evident. She cornered Mercer and said, "I gave ye life...I gave it back to ye, and this is wha' ye do with it?" The Empress rocked violently. "You murdered Anne. You try and kill 'er daughter and 'er 'usband?"

The ship rocked once more. Will winced everytime the ship rocked, causing Lila to kiss his forhead, and push his curls out of his face. "It's alright, love." Will tried to smile weakly, but settled for putting one of his hands over hers. Lila glanced back up at Calypso. She had calmed down as best as she could, which meant that the storm that was happening outside wasn't just her anymore. "Where's the 'eart?" Calypso had some sort of forcefield working over on Mercer since with one swift motion, Mercer was sent flying against the wall. He winced in pain and said, "Anne had what was coming to her-"

"-by carryin' out 'er duty I gave 'er? And 'er mother before tha'? YOU WANTED POWER!" Calypso shoved him hard. "Ye wanted the Jewel...ye never though' of lookin' on a five year old princess...but it was there...and when ye couldn't find it...ye killed Anne. And then ye figured out tha' she was dead and couldn't tell ye where the Jewel...but Alena Turner knew."

Will opened his hazel eyes when he heard the sound of his mother's name. Lila closed her now tearfilled eyes and rested her head on Will's once more. Will's breathing became more heavy and quicker. She kissed his head, and tried to calm him.

"She wouldn't tell ye...so ye killed 'er...ye already killed the heir... Salali Sparrow." Lila glanced up at the sound of Jack's mother. Lila had no idea what was going on. What was happening? What did he do? "Ye killed everyone of them-"

"-Athena, wasn't my fault. As you recall, Sparrow killed her-"

_"-YOU LIAR!"_ Lila yelled at him, "Jack did_ nothing_." Mercer smiled, finding yet another weakness in Lila. She didn't care anymore. She was plently mad at him for blaming Jack for Athena's death. Tears were rolling down Lila's cheeks as she said in a shaky voice, "Jack, did _nothing_ you sick bastard and you know it-"

"-he shot and killed her-"

"SILENCE!" Calypso pushed him harder up against the wall. Lila put her head on Will's once again as Calypso hissed at Mercer, "I spared ye once. I will not spare ye again." Lila never found out what Calypso was planning to do, because at that moment, a soaking wet Jack barged into the cabin, "I don't mean to intterupt..." He was resisting the urge to smirk upon seeing Calypso pushing Mercer against the wall. "...but we've got 'bout a dozen ships out 'ere...'alf from Triton, 'alf from Lila I'm assumin'..." Calypso nodded, and grabbed Mercer by the collar, "Where's the 'eart?" When he didn't answer, Calypso put her hand inside his jacket. Lila knew, had Jack not been helping her with Will, he would have burst into laughter. She grabbed the bag with Will's heart in it.

She narrowed her dark, black eyes and said, "Ye be so predictable..." And with that, Calypso pulled Mercer out of the cabin and in the direction of the Dutchman. Jack helped Lila pull Will up, and together, they helped him towards the Dutchman as well...

Lila hadn't left Will's side from the moment they got into the cabin. Saphira was sitting over in the corner as Anamaria tried to bandage up Rupert's bloody arm. Saphie glanced over at Jack who was walking over to Lila. He wrapped his arms around her and looked down at the lifeless form of his best mate lying on the bed in front of him, "Darlin', he'll be fine."

"You don't know that, Jack." Lila said, as she started to cry. Jack pulled her into his arms, and glanced up at Saphie. She smiled over at him, reassuringly. Used to, had Jack done this, Saphie would have gotten suspicious. But she knew Jack loved her. She knew Jack loved Lila. But to Lila, Jack was like her older brother. He'd been there for her when even Will wasn't. He kissed the top of her head, and held her. Lila buried her head on Jack's chest and cried as he tried to comfort her.

"_OW! BLOODY HELL, WOMAN_!" Rupert screamed, pulling his arm from Ana. Calypso beat Saphira to it, and smacked his head when she walked into the cabin. Saphie laughed when she saw the look on her brother's face. He rolled his brown eyes, and leaned against Ana. Lila sighed and was deep in thought once more. Calypso had sent Mercer back to Triton. There was no way that Mercer was getting away from them this time, but seeing Will lifeless on the bed in front of her, that was the least of her worries.

Calypso sat beside where Lila and Jack were and whispered to her goddaughter, "Darlin', Will-yum will be fine..." Lila looked up from Jack and stared at her. Calypso handed Lila the key and said to her, "Darlin', all 'is 'eart needs is you." She handed her the key, and backed away. Jack kissed her cheek, before Lila took the key and walked over to Will. She took his hand, and gently brushed her lips against Will's before pulling back. He opened his eyes at that, and smiled up at her. She smiled back, and then looked over at Calypso who was smiling as she said, "Only his true love."

"Good thing tha' worked, or we would 'ave never 'eard the end of it." Jack said with a snort, as he leaned against the wall. Will, weak though he was, shot Jack a glare. Lila sat down beside him, and rested her hand on his chest, before saying to Calypso, "I heard you and him talking about..." She glanced at Jack, then said to Calypso, "...that. What happened?"

Calypso sat down and said, "I appointed ye grandmother as queen years ago. We found 'fore tha' tha' just 'avin' powers was too dangerous. We 'ad to bottle them up somehow. So, the Brethren Court elected to put half of the queen's powers inside a jewel."

Jack suddenly looked interested and leaned against Saphira, as he watched Calypso carefully. Calypso glanced out the window and said, "The queen 'fore ye grandmother was murdered. Pierced through the heart, powers were drained...end of tha'. So, we took 'alf of Mercedes Sparrow's powers and put them inside inside a Jewel. Tha' Jewel was passed down to Anne which was passed down to ye. Alena Turner, Athena Triton and Salali Sparrow were made watchers of the Jewel. In the event that Anne was killed or died, one of them would watch the Jewel until you reached age...Mercer found out about this, and decided it best to one by one, kill all of them. He succeded...until it was down to Anne and Alena. They were 'arder...after Anne died, Mercer realized tha' he 'ad no idea where the Jewel was...Alena wouldn't tell 'im, so...he killed 'er."

Lila felt Will tense up beside her. She took the hand that was on his chest, and rubbed it soothingly as he closed his eyes, not doubt thinking of his mother. Jack was also silent, as was Saphira. "So, wha' does tha' 'ave to do with us?" Jack asked Calypso a moment later.

"You're their children, Jack Sparrow. Their gone, so Mercer is takin' it out on ye." Jack sighed and leaned up against the wall again, his chocolate eyes met his cousin's emerald ones for a heart pounding second. Jack, though Lila dropped hers, kept his gaze on his cousin. He lowered his for a moment, before saying, "Lila, can I talk to you?" Lila nodded, not taking her gaze off of the floor, and turned back to Will. She kissed him and said, "I'll be back, _querido_." He smiled as that Spanish name for him rolled gracefully off her tongue.

She followed her cousin out, and watched as Jack closed the door behind him. They were quiet for a minute, before saying, "You know wha' we 'ave to do?"

"Take it into our own hands?" Lila said, with a slight smirk. Jack turned his face towards Lila's and said, "As much as I don't want _you _to, yes." Jack's dark eyes were fixed on something behind Lila. Jack's appearance was everything mixed between the Sparrow Spanish side of him he inherited, and his mother's Indian. He leaned against the wall, and said something in Spanish under his breath, before saying to Lila, "You got any plans as to 'ow you're goin' to talk to Triton? I mean, you are the one who sank Atlantis."

Lila smirked, and said, "I've got a few. But i'm not worried much about it." She looked at Jack for a moment, causing him to dart his chocolate eyes on her. He smiled, playing with one of the trinkets that hanged from his beard, and said, "Wha'?"

"Nothing...I'm just not worried about it...because what was it that _abuelo_ always used to say?" When Jack was silent, Lila smirked at him and started, "Once a Sparrow..."

"...always a Sparrow." Jack finished for her with a smile. Lila turned around, and leaned against the railing beside Jack and watched the city of Atlantis come into view.


	19. Oh, Bugger

**- Atlantis-  
- Triton's Palace-**

The only sound that could be heard throughout the palace was the sound of the rain falling heavily on the  
glass-like streets outside. The former king of the seas, Neptune, sat with his hands chained together in the middle of the room. Glancing over at the wall, he noticed that on their map, his kingdom was erased. His kingdom was everything but Atlantis. He closed his eyes and waited until he heard the large, glass doors open.

"You thought you were smart, did you?" Neptune raised his eyes to see his former friend sitting before him. He was amazed at how his plot turned into a seperation of kingdoms. Triton was pacing the room as he said, "Thought you could start a mutiny against my kingdom-"

"-I was _bloody_ framed-"

"-you were nothing of the sort, Parrish." Triton countered. When he saw Neptune's gaze carry out towards the window to the rain, Triton's features softened somewhat as he said, "I want you to know...I never wanted the queen dead-"

"-well, what you didn't want_ happened_." Neptune spat, his sea blue eyes focused on Triton, and his golden hair curling slightly at the ends. Triton turned his dark eyes on the former king, his own long, almost black hair pulled back neatly. Neptune was passed crying. He was just filled up with anger at what happened, "My daughter is dead. And you're saying you didn't want that." Neptune gave a laugh, though not out of humor as he said, "You are not a king. You would have never been had we not come up with this. I was bloody framed! How do I know you didn't do this? Get me out of the way so that you could kill my daughter-"

"He didn't kill Lila." Came a voice from behind them. Triton, who had his mouth open to speak, closed it and  
turned to see the owner of the voice. Neptune kept his eyes on the mermaid painting that hang on the wall, not really looking at it, not really focused. The sound of boots carried throughtout the hall as the voice said, "I killed 'er."

"Jacob?" Neptune asked, in a shaky voice as his nephew came into full view. A small smirk appeared on Captain Sparrow's ageless, handsome face as he entered the study. The smirk on his face scarily  
reminded Neptune of one belonging to not only his wife, but his daughter. Jack propped his leg up on a chair and said to Triton, "Hope ye don't mind my bargin' in, mate. But I thought you two would like to know wha' really 'appened." Neptune's breath caught in his chest as he looked at who he believed killed his  
daughter...his nephew.

Jack found himself somewhat unable to look into Triton's eyes. Neptune knew that this had something to do  
with Jack's killing Athena all those years ago. Jack finally regained his composure as he said, "I decided...wha' better way to control the seas than by bein' king, aye?" Jack shot an evil smirk over in Neptune's direction, causing Neptune to hiss at him, "She trusted you, Jacob. You bloody know she would have done anything for you."

"'Cept give me the crown, as it would seem. Why the_ 'ell_ do you think I was goin' to marry 'er?" Jack's eyes  
flashed at that sentence, causing a look that Neptune thought didn't fit what he was saying. Jack was talking as if he wanted Lila dead. As if he had always wanted Lila dead, but his face proved otherwise. His face showed the love that Neptune knew Jack really felt. Jack took a deep breath before saying, "Wasn't  
too 'appy tha' the crown skipped me and went to Lila. Though, you can understand my  
feelin's I'm sure, Uncle."

"Take them to the brig." Was all Triton said as he was face to face with who he believed killed his wife. "Both of them." Jack took his hat off, and bowed mockingly at Triton, before Triton's guards came and escorted both him and his uncle below the castle down to the brig. After the guards threw Neptune in, he whirled around and pushed Jack up against the wall, "How dare you, Jacob? She bloody trusted you! And  
that's how you repay her?" That same smirk spread across Jack's face, causing Neptune to hiss, "_How could you_?" "Uncle Parrish." Jack said, pushing himself free of his uncle's grasp. Jack reached inside his black jacket, and pulled out a key. Twirling it around his finger, Jack looked back into the eyes of a now confused Neptune, and said with a smirk, "It's like you don't know us at all."

**_- The Dutchman-  
- Atlantis's Coast-_**

"Captain? We should be arriving shortly." Will glanced down from the wheel to see his father walking up the  
stairs. Grant and Bill disappeared weeks ago to have a little talk with the Court. Will didn't know why, but since his father seemed rather upset about it, William thought it best not to press the matter. Will smiled at his father, and put his hands back on the wheel. Moments later, Bill appeared at his side.

Leaning against the railing a bit, Bill followed his son's gaze and asked, "How's Lila?" Will's head quickly  
turned back to look at his father, causing Bill to smile. Will sighed, and said to him,"She's fine. She said she didn't feel well this morning, so she's in the cabin resting." Though Will had a rather odd feeling about this. Had Jack not disappeared into his cabin shortly after? Will shook the thoughts away. Everyone  
was tired. Besides, after that chaotic storm that Lila brought upon the day before, he knew that it was killing her.

More literal than he would like, as it would seem.

Bill recognized the look in Will's eyes. He smiled and walked in front of the will as he said, "Go on down to  
her, son. I've got it up here." Will looked at his father for a moment, before smiling and saying, "You know me well." Bill chuckled softly, before taking the wheel from his son. Will walked down the stairs, and glanced mometarily at the Pearl. He saw Saphira talking to Grant with a rather worried expression on her  
face. Saphira looked over at the Dutchman momentarily, and Will was instantly filled with a sort of dread. He knew it. Will put his hand on the cabin's door and said, "Li? Lila, darling are you-" He opened the door to see the bed completely empty, the window open. "-not here." Will finished, walking into the room,  
looking around, "Damn it, Lila." Will groaned, looking out the open window to see one of the row boats missing. "She's bloody seven months pregnant this is not..." He stormed out of the cabin to see Grant, Saphira and his father standing in front of him.

"I'm guessing she's not in there." Grant said, still slightly showing his disapprovment for Will in the tone of  
his voice. "Well, that's just bloody perfect. No idea where my idiot of a son is either." Will closed his eyes, silently cursing Lila. Why did she do this? Now was not the time to put him in this much stress. Hell, he wasn't the one pregnant!

"What if she has the baby?" Will asked out loud, realization hitting him. Saphira smiled reassuringly and  
said, "Love, calm down. Lila's not going to go in labor just yet. Calypso said-"

"-Calypso's been wrong before." Will said, as Rupert and Anamaria made their way on to the Dutchman as well. Ana was pulling her long, black hair back as she said, "Neither of them are on the Sun.  
Actually, Jake said tha' he hasn't seen Lila at all today or last night-"

"-she told me she was going over there last night." Will said, pulling his dark ringlets back with his bandana. "This is just bloody amazing! I went to sleep and-"

"-I guess you shouldn't have went to sleep then." Rupert said, with a slight smirk causing both Ana and  
Saphie to turn around and smack both of his arms. His face was priceless, but no one on  
the deck was in the mood for laughing. Will rolled his hazel eyes and said, "Dad? Grant? Take the Pearl and Dutchman into port. I'll tell Jake to do the same with the Sun. I'll materialize us to shore-"

"-Calypso told you not to do that-"

"-my insane pregnant wife is running around with her insane drunk cousin." Will said, looking at  
Saphie. He sighed and said with a slight groan, "You think I care what that witch told me?" Rupert smirked as Will walked past them to one of the rowboats. Saphie rolled her eyes, and pulled Rupert along causing Ana of course to follow them as well. Bill tiredly glanced over at Grant and said, "This will be a long  
day."

"And getting longer." Grant replied with a huff as he began towards the Pearl. Bill smirked slightly, and walked up to the wheel. "YOU HEARD THE CAPTAIN! PULL HER INTO PORT!"

**_- Atlantis-  
- Town Square-_**

She was twirling her sword around as she leaned against the building's wall. Sighing, she pulled her hood over her head, blocking the pouring rain that had to fall. It was alll going accourding to plan. Not a minute later, did the young queen hear boots crunching as they stepped in the wet, ground. She turned around to see Jack and her father running towards her.

Neptune smiled and wrapped his arms tightly around his daughter. He kissed her cheek and whispered,  
"Darling, I thought...the Jewel...Mercer destroyed it...then they told me Jack..." Lila pulled her hood back slightly and said, "The Jewel may be gone, but I'm still here...and do you really think Jack would kill me?" She said that with a cocky smile, before reaching inside the cloak and saying, "I've got to be in  
disguise. One, I'm suppossed to be dead, and of course I'm sure the secret has gotten out  
that I was the one who sank this..." Lila glanced around nervously as she said that, as if someone was listening nearby. She gave the wrinkled parchment to Jack, and said, "This will lead us under the castle."

"Darlin'..." Jack started, looking at the map. "Why do we need to get under the castle?" Lila stared at him with those emerald eyes of hers, before saying, "I don't know. But it's better than walking around town risking me getting seen." Jack nodded, still somewhat confused and followed Lila down the slick, glass-like streets. Neptune stood there, slightly shocked as to what was happening, and then followed them down the  
streets. "Lilabelle, I don't understand."

"Mercer's men are working for Triton. According to this lovely map my dear goddmother handed over to me-" She added that with a smirk to her father. "-Mercer's study is down below the castle. There's got to be some evidence that we can prove him guiltly."

"Guilty for what?"

"Framin' you and tellin' Triton tha' you were the one tha' was goin' to start the mutiny all along, for one  
thing." Jack said, falling in step with Lila. "Damned things he did all those years ago. And for tryin' and almost succedin' in not only tryin' to kill Lila but Will as well." Neptune turned his eyes to his daughter who had fallen strangely silent and asked, "William?"

"He's alright." Lila said, reassuringly. And that was all she said about that. Neptune could tell that his  
daughter was getting weaker by the minute, but nothing could stop her. She walked down the muddy hill carefully, and stopped at the large oak door. Jack and Neptune appeared at her side a second later, as she said, "We have to move quickly. Caly should be here any moment with Mercer in hand. No doubt they'll want a trial, and if we don't have evidence..." She looked at her father and said, "Not even the Queen can win a trial like that."

Lila reached inside her cloak, and pulled out the key. Neptune glanced up as the rain fell from the black rain  
clouds and said, "Can't you stop the rain?"

"No. It's all part of the illusion. If I'm dead, it has to look realistic." Lila said, matter-of-factly. She  
smiled when she heard the door click, and opened the door. But when she did, she instantly realized that she shouldn't. Because when she did she was face to face with someone's shot gun. The holder of the gun  
smirked and said mockingly, "Your Majesty."

"Oh, bugger."


	20. Riding Off Into The Sunset

**- The Lost City of Atlantis -**

**- Town Square -**

"Do you realize all the charges that can be brought upon you?" King Triton asked, pacing throughout the room. The rain, of course, had let up. He glanced down at the sparkling streets of Atlantis, the streets of a lie. He closed his brown eyes, and pressed his his had against the wall, leaning into it somewhat. His dark hair gently blew in front of him, due to the breeze that was coming in through the open window. His eyes were fixed through the window, at the memorial statue of Athena that stood in the city. Triton whirled around to look at the two Sparrows chained together in the middle of the room. Jack was upset that their plan failed. He wasn't used to failing. 

And then there was Lila. Of course she wasn't used to anything but her way. If it didn't go her way, she was angry. And when she got to a certain point of being angry, the whole sea paid for it. She crossed her chained arms in front of her, upset that when she invoked the right of parlay, it did nothing. Jack blinked at her for a moment, before turning back to Triton who was now walking down the stairs from the podium he had been standing on. "Lying to me. Telling me that you murdered the queen-" 

"-well technically-" Jack stopped talking when he saw the glare that Lila shot him. Jack immediatley shut his mouth, and sank back down as Triton continued, "And you, Mrs. Turner...faking your own death. Do you know what charges can be brought to you for that?" 

"Actually..."Lila said, in that same cocky voice she had a tedancy of getting more so now. "...you cannot do a thing to me, Triton...sir...whatever. I am not under you command, as it were." Lila said that, with a smirk as she rested easily against Jack. The pirate captain clicked his tongue, as was a habit of his, causing Triton to wince slightly at that obnoxious noise, and turned his gaze back to Lila as he said, "Actually, Your Majesty. You are under my command. Because I'm sure you know, stated in the Code-" Lila groaned inwardly, having never read that bloody thing in her life. Jack sighed in defeat, knowing that they lost. "-any royal found guilty under the acts of piracy is subject to to being arrested. Now, now, Your Highness, do you not think springing two men from jail, lying about your death, and 'commandeering' one of the naval ships is considered an act of piracy?" 

"Commandeering? I never..." Lila closed her emerald eyes. She took a deep breath, and attemtped to count to ten as Will had told her to do, since her temper was a bit worse than usual. It didn't work. She shot a glare at the now smirking Jack. Jack smiled innocently and said, "No idea wha' he's talkin' 'bout, darlin'." 

"Oh, I think you do, Sparrow." Lila shot at him, still glaring. "I think you know bloody well what the bloody hell he's talking about. COMMANDEERING? ARE YOU INSANE?" Jack made a sort of 'eep' noise and backed away from Lila a bit, which was seemingly impossible considering that they were more or less chained together. Lila screamed and said, "_Commandeering_? Damn it, Jacob!" 

"Love, commandeerin' 'ere is used in a nautical sense." 

"Oh, bah." Lila said, in a huffy tone as she focused her eyes on something on the ground, hating her cousin for everything he was worth. "Nautical sense. What is WRONG with you?" Lila cursed in Spanish, and shot that same glare over at her cousin. "Piracy." 

Jack smiled as if Lila had given him the best compliment he had ever heard. Lila knew that was the exact reaction he wanted, and that only made her madder, if the sound of thunder rolling over head wasn't evident enough. Triton sighed as he took another step towards them and said, "Alexander will be taking you back down to the brig where you will await your trial." 

Lila looked up at him, in shock as he said, "Your crown could be at stake, Your Highness." 

"Parlay?" Lila offereded. When Triton's expression didn't change, Lila sighed and said, "Yeah, I thought not." A man came up from behind them, and started pushing them towards the door. Lila cried, "But I'm pregnant." 

"And I'm sorry." 

"What about my husband only has one day at land for ten years and this is the only time I can ever see him again for ten years?" Everyone stopped at Lila's rather fast speech. Triton sighed and asked, "You're Calypso's goddaughter?" 

"Yes." 

"I thought so. Take them to the brig." Lila groaned and glanced over at the young man that was escorting them down to the brig. She smiled up at him, only to see the man scowl in return. Jack smirked and said, "He's not William, love." 

"Shut it, Sparrow." 

**- Atlantia -**

**- Decks Outside the City -**

Will was grumbling to himself as he walked along the decks of Atlantia. He looked up towards the city to see the glass-like palace sparkling in the early morning sunlight. Will groaned inwardly and said, "Bloody Sparrows...bloody could go into bloody labor..." Saphira smiled as she walked up behind him, and placed a hand on Will's shoulder as she said in a calming voice, "Darling, calm down. Jackie's not going to let Lila get hurt-" 

"-that's not what I'm worried about." Saphie never got a chance to ask Will what he meant, because Will had already spotted a small horse stable in the distance. Rupert groaned as he helped Anamaria get on the deck and said, "This is going to end badly." 

"Probably." Saphira said, walking to catch up with William. Will tied his long, dark ringlets back as he approaced the stable and eyed it. It was lined in gold, and a three horses were tied to it. No doubt, he knew, they were part of the army's horses. Will walked up to the man that was tossing food over the wooden fence, "Excuse me, sir. Can we borrow your horses?" At that, Rupert (who had finally managed to catch up) burst into laughted at Will's question. Saphira groaned, and turned to face him. 

"What? It was funny. OW!" Rupert shot a wounded look over at Anamaria who rolled her dark eyes and turned away. "What? You don't just go up to someone everday and ask, 'Can we borrow your horses." He smirked over at Will who looked like he wanted nothing more than to shoot him. The old man didn't turn to look at Will as he said in a thick, French accent, "Are you a member of the army-" 

"-well, not this one-" 

"-than no." He turned to look at Will with a rather angry look on his face. But when he saw who it was, his countenance immedialtley changed as he said, "Oh, Your Highness." This took Will slightly off-guard, but he regained his composure and said, "Yes-" 

"-of course you may." He said with a slight bow, smiling up at him. "How many do you need?" Will glanced back at Rupert, and said, "Four." 

"-I only have three." Will was about to say something along the lines of that being ok. Either Saphira or Ana could ride with him or Rupert. But the next thing William knew was Saphira and Ana riding off on seperate horses, leaving Will and Rupert alone with a single horse. And that horse wasn't even a horse. It was more like a pony. Will glanced over at Rupert who had a look of horror written out all over his face. Will sighed, and started walking towards the pony. 

"This is awkward." 

"Shut up, Dawson. No one asked you." 

And then, together. William and Rupert rode off into the sunset. 


	21. Now?

**- Atlantis -**

**- Triton's Brig -**

"-we pillage, we plunder, we rifle and look, drink up me 'earties, yo ho!" She shuddered to think were Captain Jack Sparrow had gotten that rum bottle. Jack was sitting against the wall, his hat tilted slightly in front of his face, and his hand casually resting on his propped up knee as he sang, "-yo ho, yo ho a pirate's life for me. We extort, somethin' and somethin'...wha'ever, drink up me 'earties, yo ho! La la la la la la la la la la, drink up me 'earties, yo ho-" 

"Jacob." Came Neptune's annoyed voice from the other cell. Lila, who had the extreme pleasure of being locked in a cell with her cousin (and shudder) former fiancee, smirked and leaned against the wall, feeling a weird pressure in her stomach. She pushed it aside, and rested her head against the wall. Jack caught Lila's gaze, and asked, "Love? You alright?" 

"Yeah, I'm fine, Jack." Lila said, with what seemed to be a sigh and a gasp. Jack was watching her carefully, as he came beside her and said, "Darlin'-" 

She smiled up at him, and said, "Love, I'm fine. Honest." Lie. Lie lie lie lie lie. It really was. Lila wasn't fine. She was far from being fine. She was mentally trying to figure out in her mind how far along she was. And when she figured it out, she cursed under her breath. Jack rubbed her back and said, "The eunuch isn't 'ere-" 

"-I know that..." Lila said, as another sharp pain shot through her stomach. One look down at her, and Jack knew. Jack cursed and said, "Now? NOW? LILA-" 

"-Jack, calm down for goodness sakes...oh my goodness..." Another wave of pains shot through Lila as Jack let her lean her weight onto him. Jack groaned, because now he was feeling sick himself. Faint, really. Lila looked up at him, and said, "Darling, don't give out on me. I thought you were with Elizabeth when she had William?" Jack nodded slightly, rocking back and forth as he said, "I was. But she wasn't...you...oh 'ell...Lila..." Neptune, who was in the other cell, heard what was going on, and whispered, "Jack? Is it time?" 

_"YES!"_ Lila screamed and grabbed on to Jack's hand. Jack winced in pain as his cousin attempted to rip his hand off. Jack was cursing, Jack was feeling faint...Jack sighed, and said to Lila, "Stay 'ere." 

"_LIKE IM GOING ANYWHERE_!!!" Lila screamed, still holding on to Jack's hand. Jack winced once again as he somehow untangled his hand from Lila, and walked to the cell door. The guard was walking around with the key dangling from his belt, so Jack smirked and said to the guard, "Mate, can you come 'ere for a second?" The guard glared at Jack, and kept walking. Jack cursed in Spanish, before eyeing the bars. He smirked and said, "Half-pin barrel hindges..." He took the rope that was tied to his belt, and securred it around the bars. Once they were there, he tugged them to make sure they had staying power. When he found they did, he pulled at them, surprised that William had been right, and the doors lifted free,  
"-with the proper application of strength..." Jack said, with a slight smirk. He turned back down to Lila, who said, clearly in pain, "Someone will have heard that." 

"Not a problem. Anamaria and me took them down already. Oh my goodness." Saphira, who had just walked inside the cell, pushed a chesnut curl back and said, "Lila?" Jack nodded, picking Lila up and saying, "Where's William?" 

"Outside." Saphira said, taking Lila's hand. She looked up at Jack, and said to him at seeing his expression, with a slight smirk, "You alright, Jackie? You look a bit...faint." Jack rolled his chocolate eyes, and said to his fianacee. "I'm fine, love..." He winced again, but Saphie saw why when she saw Lila grabbing his hand again. Jack honestly looked as if he was going to faint. Saphira put a calming hand on his back, and said, "It's alright, Jackie." 

"No. No it's not." Jack said as the four of them walked to where Neptune was standing. Apparently, Anamaria had let him out. He smiled down at Lila who was calm. Calm compared to what Jack was. Jack was a wreck. Neptune kissed Lila's head, and said, "We should be going to get William-" Neptune trailed off when he saw William riding towards the brig. At squinting, Lila started laughing when she saw that Will was riding on a pony with Rupert behind him, his arms around Will's waist. Saphira burst into laughter when she saw that, due to the size of the pony, Rupert's head was resting practically on Will's shoulder. 

Jack smirked as they came nearer to them and said, "I knew ye were a eunuch." Will narrowed his hazel eyes at Jack, before pushing Rupert off the horse, and saying, "Shut up. I told you I-" He trailed off when he saw Lila. All the color drained out of his face, and he yelled, "OH MY-" Anamaria pulled Will off of the pony, and Saphira put her hand over his mouth to shut him up. Will nodded, causing them to let go of him, and said, "Calypso said that it wasn't for another few weeks..." 

"I think...I think..." Lila trailed off, "Nevermind." 

The look on Jack's face was priceless. It was a mixture of relief and anger as he looked down at the cleary _un_distresed queen he was holding in his arms. Lila smiled up at him and said, "I'm sorry, darling. I guess it was just a false alarm...I've been having those..." Jack carefully stood Lila up, and she walked over to Will, scared that Jack was going to explode. Jack nodded, and said, "False alarm?" 

"Yes." Lila said, holding on to Will's arm. Will looked immensely relieved himself, but Jack? Jack had an almost creepy smile on his face as he repteated, "False alarm? That..." And with that, the infamous Pirate Lord fainted. Lila winced, and said, "Jack, darling...honestly." 

Saphira only rolled her eyes, and began fanning her fiancee, with a look of boredom. Rupert glanced over at Will, and when the two men's gazes locked, they took a step away from each other. Lila smiled, and rested her hand on her stomach, "So..." 

A few hours later, they found themselves in a mansion outside of Atlantis. Neptune exlained that this had been an earlier meeting place for the Brethren, and both Will and Lila recognized it as the place they often had to spend nights in when their parents were in meetings. Neptune locked the doors, and closed the shutters. Lila rested against Will, who wrapped one arm around her and rested the other one on her stomach. Lila's emerald eyes were unfocused as she stared into the fireplace. 

"Uncle Grant...and Bill. Where'd they really go?" Lila's eyes flashed up at her father who was standing by the window. He turned to look at her, and said in a quiet voice, "Trying to stop what happened years ago from happening again." 

"You mean...what happened with Mum, Alena, Athena and Aunt Salali?" Lila asked. She saw Jack tense up beside Saphie. Saphie smiled over at him reassuringly and put her hand on his knee. That seemed to calm Jack somewhat, but his looked over and locked gazes with Lila who he knew was thinking the same thing. Lila glanced back over at Neptune and said, "Daddy, they can't make another Jewel. I know that's what they're trying to do." 

"There was a riot back at the palace." Neptune said, calmly. "Your mother told me...When people learned of your death...people were killed, Lila." Lila closed her eyes at that. This was her fault. Not Neptune's. Not her mother's. She was queen. And things had only gone from bad to worse since she took over the postion. Will took the hand that was on her shoulder, and moved it to her back, rubbing it. Lila looked down at the floor as Neptune said, "Triton sent his men to the palace. War's are going on. Neither Rupert or William is there to lead them...it's a mess. You can't rule without the Jewel...Bill and Grant are talking to the Court to see what it takes to get a new-" 

"-it takes Lila dyin' is wha' it takes." Jack said, in an annoyed voice. Saphira closed her eyes, and whispered something in Jack's ear, unaudible to anyone else. Jack shook his head and said, "No! Uncle Neptune, you know wha' 'appened to-" 

"-Anne, Jacob, I know." Neptune to his nephew, in what he was trying to make, a reassurring voice. Neptune massaged his temples and said, "I don't know what else we can do. But wait." 

"We've waited enough." Rupert said, coming to stand behind Lila. Lila leaned her head on Will's chest, causing him to kiss it, and rest his on hers, deep in thought. "I say we go up to Triton's palace, and tell him that this is ridiculous. Mercer wanted power. Lila's not dead, so now he's settling for making our lives a living hell and killing Lila in the process." 

"-we can't. Do you realize all of the bloody thing's tha' we're charged with?" Jack glanced up at Rupert with a know-it-all look on his face as he said, "If Lila and me were to walk back up to tha' Godforsaken palace, we'd 'ave an appointment with the gallows in no time-" 

"-Lila's queen-" 

"-Lila 'as no power 'ere-" 

"-why not-" 

"-this isn't her kingdom, Rupert." Saphira cut in. "This isn't hers. If Jack and Lila are caught, they will be killed. And it doesn't matter if Lila's dying or not, Triton will hang her-" 

"-maybe not." Will and Jack glanced down at Lila. Anamaria, who was by the fireplace, turned to look over at her as she asked, "I know that look." Lila smirked as she said, "No, no...nothing too stupid." Will rolled his eyes at that, but Lila ignored this and said, "Triton won't listen to us...but he may listen to his children..." 


	22. A Goddess Is Born

**Chapter Twenty Two  
_A Goddess Is Born_**

**-Just Outside Atlantis-  
- The Old Brethren Court Meeting Place -**

"Some weather we're 'avin'." Jack rolled his chocolate eyes early that morning as he sat on the barstool, drinking his rum. Saphira smiled over at him, and wrapped her arms around his neck as she said, "Wonder what Will did to her." Jack chuckled slightly at that, and said to her, "Dunno. Had to be somethin' to get it to rainin', snowin', 'ailin' and tha' bloody maelstrom that 'ppeared outside this mornin'..." Jack's eyes were torn off of the fireplace to the hellish weather that was outside. He didn't know what was bothering his cousin so much, only that it had been storming like this for hours now.

The sun didn't come up. Or rather, Will couldn't tell if it had come up or not. It was hard to see through the storm clouds. He didn't bother to put his shirt on as he climbed out of bed. He lazily tossed the brown, curly, tangled up mess that was his hair back, and walked over to the window, looking out of it. He shook his head, wondering what possibly could be wrong with his wife. He glanced back over at their bed, thinking that he would find her laying beside him, since it was apparent that neither her (nor Jack, for that matter) seemed to be morning people. But she wasn't there. Will knitted his eyebrows together, on the verge of yelling her name out, but he didn't. A moment later, the door leading to the hall opened.

"Li, where were you, love?" Will asked her, reaching for his shirt. "I was about to..." He stopped. He stopped in the middle of his sentence and froze when he saw the look on Lila's face. He dropped his shirt, and said in a voice three octaves from his normal tone, "Now?"

"Yes."

"-Lila, are you-"

"YES! I AM!" Lila screamed, as the storms outside worsened. Will ran over to her and picked her up. After he laid her on the bed, he ran over to the door and yelled, "SAPHIRA!" Downstairs, Saphira, who had been sitting on Jack's lap, nearly fell off of him when she  
heard Will's shrill of a voice coming from the upstairs bedroom. Anamaria cursed as she came out of hers and said, "Wha' the bloody 'ell, Turner? Do you bloody-" She glanced out the window with a shocked look on her face. Jack followed his former courter's gaze, and stared out at the storms as they raged on. "Wha's wrong?"

"Jack, don't you remember?" Ana said, turning to meet his gaze. When Jack didn't answer, and merely shook his head, Ana said, "The same thing 'appened when Lila was born." Sadly enough, it took Jack a few minutes to understand fully what Anamaria had just said. Oh, but when it hit him, it hit him. "Oh my 'ell..." Jack muttered as he fell against the chair.

"No body move." Came a booming voice from out of nowhere. Rupert, who now had hold of a banana and was walking out of the kitchen towards the study, screamed and dropped the fruit when the closet door flew open, and a purple mist spread out of the door. Calypso waved her hand around, making it disappear as she said, "Who be da one tha' willed me?"

If it was humanly possible for Rupert's jaw to drop all the way to the ground, it would have. Rupert stood there in complete horror and awe as the goddess emerged from the closet door. All those years of being a voodoo priestess sure did come in handy. Rupert soon got over it, and looked at the banana peel that he was holding. In a horror striken voice, he said, "Aw, my banana!" Ana shot her courter a glare as if she had no idea why on earth she was with this man. Rupert tossed the banana on the counter,  
and sat down beside Ana.

"CALYPSO!" She winced slightly when she heard the shrill of the Dutchman's captian coming from upstairs. When she saw Will poke his head out from Lila's old bedroom, a smile graced her strangelybeautiful face as she said, "Ah...dat be da problem?"

"Wha' be da problem?" Jack made a face, as everyone in the room turned to look at him. He shrugged his shoulders, giving him an odd appearance of a turtle, as he said, "I mean, wha's the problem, Calypso?" He smiled, ignoring the look that Anamaria and Saphira shot him. Calypso smacked the banana peel that he was now holding out of his hand, and turned to the infamous pirate captain, "Lila's 'avin' da baby."

"Oh." Jack said, in a bored voice. Everyone, once again, stared at him. It didn't hit him for a while, until one of Lila's ear-piercing screams rang out through the mansion. Jack's face fell as he dropped his rum glass, and said, "Oh my 'ell."

"You have got to stop saying that, Jackie." Saphira said, kicking the broken glass into a little pile. She pushed herself off of her seat, and began walking up the stairs. Anamaria followed her, since she had gotten some cold rags, and Calypso stared at Jack for a moment, before she said, "Jack Sparrow..." She made a disapproving sound, before walking up the stairs as well. Another scream rang through the house. Unsure of whether it was Lila or Will, Jack grabbed Rupert's arm and yelled, "UNCLE NEPTUNE? LILA'S 'AVIN' 'ER BABY!" And something about that sentence made Jack feel even sicker.

- Almost Two Hours Later- 

The former sea queen, in her true goddess form since she was released months ago when her murderer was killed, appeared at the steps a few hours later. Once she got to the top of the stairs, the door flew open, and the image of her nephew, clearly about to faint, walked  
out of the room massaging his hands. She smiled when she saw him and asked, "Alright?"

"No." Jack replied, all the color drained from his handsome face. "Not at all." Another scream came out of the bedroom. Jack was almost a hundred percent postive that this time it was Will. Nonetheless, more color drained from his face, if that was at all possible. Anne laughed as she leaned up and kissed his cheek. "JACOB GET BACK IN HERE!" Jack winced, and almost reluctantly walked back into the room. He resumed his postion beside Lila where she, as she was doing to Will, holding his hand for dear life. Anne smiled slightly, and walked over to her daughter and kissed her head. Calypso walked over to Lila and said, "And now it be time...everyone out except Anne and Will-"

"-No!" Lila said, between gasps. "I want her godparents in here."

"Oh my goodness, no." Jack said. When she had said that everyone was to leave, a look of relief came across his face. But now that look of panic flooded his face again. Jack glanced from his fiancee down to his cousin that, now, he really did not want to make mad. Will, who had apparently become immune to Lila yanking his hand off, smirked up at his best mate. Jack shot him a glare, and Lila said, "Fine, fine. Godmother only." Saphira rolled her eyes, though smiling, and walked back over to Lila, taking the hand that Jack had been holding.

Regaining some composure, Jack walked over to Lila, and kissed her lightly as he whispered, "Thank you for sparin' me." Lila pouted up at him, and said, "I know. And you're welcome. I just wanted you to be in here..." Jack shot a horrorstricken face down at his cousin, causing Anne to say, "Lilabelle, let the boy leave."

"Fin-AH!" Lila grabbed their hands again, causing both Saphie and Will to gasp in pain at the same time. Anamariaand Calypso sprang into action, and that is when the infamous pirate captian, who boasted that he didn't have a fear nor weakness in the world, fainted.

Rupert, who was standing outside with Neptune, smirked when he heard the thud, knowing who it was. At that moment, the front door opened, and Grant and Bill emerged, shaking the mixture of snow, rain and hail from their hats. They hung their coats up on the rack, and looked up with a look of confusion when they saw the look on Neptune's face. Bill was the first to recover as he asked, "Is she-" And that was replied to by a scream, this time a mixture of both Will and Lila since Neptune knew that Lila was killing Will's arm as Anne had done his. Neptune smirked slightly as Rupert leaned against the railing. A broad smile appeared on Bill's face, asGrant said, "That's wonderful news! Where's my idiot of a son at?"

Rupert smirked over at Grant and said, "Inside. He fainted.

Grant made a snort sound, and said, "Figures."

"Breathe!"

"Breathe!"

"BREATHE!"

"Bloody hell, Lila!!! _**BREATHE**_!!" Will said, clearly distressed as he leaned with his head hanging down for a moment, feeling a bit overwhelmed and faint himself. For a moment, everything went silent until Lila said, "_Querido_, we were talking to you." Will opened his hazel eyes and stared down at his wife. Despite all she was going through, she was smirking up at him. Will sighed, and let out of bigbreath, and sucked it back in. Saphira blinked up at him and said, "Will, let it out!"

"Oh for dear goodness sakes..."William said, taking Lila's hand again and pressing his head against hers. Lilalet out a chuckle, but it was gone a moment later. Will would have fallen backwards, had Ana not ran over behind him and pushed him back up. He smiled faintly at her, before taking Lila's hand again. He knew at that moment that this was the longest day of his life. For a moment, he glanced back out to see the storm raging harder than ever.

Lila squeezed his hand so hard, he thought that it was honestly going to fall off. He realized then that this wasthe only thing keeping him from fainting. Lila glanced up at him one last time, before the storm pounded harder than ever against the mansion...

Calypso was smiling as she wrapped her up in a blanket and handed her to Anne. Anne smiled down at her granddaughter, and walked over to where Lila was laying. She kissed the baby's forhead, before handing her down to Lila. Anne kissed Lila's forhead, before she, Saphira, Ana and Calypso walked out, leaving Will, Lila and their daughter alone.

Lila smiled down at her, and pushed the blanket back slightly so that she could look at her. Will sat on the bed beside Lila, and wrapped an arm around Lila and placed the other one on the baby. She glanced up at Will, who smiled, and leaned down and kissed Lila's head.

He did the same to his daughter's,before saying, "She's gorgeous. Just like her mum." Lila laughed as Will scooted in closer to the both of them, and said, "Anne-Alena Sparrow Turner."

"Had to add that Sparrow in there, didn't you, love?" Will asked Lila, as she shifted so Will could hold Annie. Will sat up a little straighter so he could hold her better. Lila laid back slightly, resting, as the storm outside completely stopped. Will kissed Annie's forhead again, and when he did that, Annie opened her eyes and looked up at him...

...with that piercing green emerald color that of a goddess's. 


	23. Talking to the Captain

**- The Old Brethren Court Mansion -**

**- Two Weeks Later -**

Screaming seemed to echo off the walls and through the halls of the old mansion that night. She groaned slightly as she felt him stir beside her. Will leaned over and kisses her forhead before saying in a tired voice, "I'll go, darling. Go back to sleep."

"You sure?" Lila asked him, opening her eyes, as he pushed a curl ouf of his face. He nodded, before kissing her lightly, and saying, "I'm sure." Lila smiled up at him, before closing her eyes, and rolling back over. Will walked to the other side, and by the time he reached her side of the bed, she was already asleep once more. Will smiled, before carefully opening the door, and padding across the hallway to what had been his old bedroom when their parents had to stay overnight for meetings. He quickly glanced across the hall at Lila's old bedroom. He smiled to himself, before turning the knob.

-------------------------------------------

_He heard the door creak behind her. He smiled, and had already rolled over since he knew that she would be coming in there. The five year old got scared multiple times during the night, and always retreated to Will's room. He felt the bed move just a little when she laid down beside him, and felt the blanket pull slightly when she pulled them over her. He rolled over to see her green eyes were shut tight. He smiled, and fell asleep, feeling his best friend snuggle in beside him._

_---------------------------------------------------_

"Darling...what's wrong?" Will asked the crying baby in the crib. He walked through his old room, and to the crib that they had brought here. He reached inside it, and picked Annie up, cradling her. She just continued to scream. "Darling, Daddy's here. What is it?" Annie just continued to scream, though now it was getting quieter. It was evident from very early on that Annie was defintley going to be a daddy's girl. Will closed his eyes briefly, and kissed her forhead, gently rocking her back and forth. But now, she continued to scream loudly. He opened his eyes, and said, "You want your Mummy, don't you?" Annie surprisingly stopped crying for a moment. Will smiled down at her, before grabbing her blanket and saying, "Come on, darling." He wrapped her in it, and quietly padded back through the hallway to his and Lila's room.

The only sound Lila could hear inside the room was the the rhythmic beating of Will's heart in the corner. She fiddled with the key as she laid there and stared out the window at the ocean as the moon reflected on it. She closed her eyes for a moment, before she heard the door open and the sound of a baby cooing. She rolled over to see Will walking in with Annie in his hands. Lila smiled as Will made his way back over to the bed. He handed her Annie, and said, "Maybe she's hungry?"

Lila sighed and said, "Darling, if I keep feeding her she's going to get huge." Will smirked at that. Lila stood up, adjusting Annie in her arms and said, "I'll walk her around and see if I can get her to calm down. You on the other hand-" She walked over to Will and pushed him back on the bed and said, "-need to sleep. You never let me handle her at night." Lila smiled at that. Will was loving being there for Annie. He wasn't with William, so Lila let him handle Annie more so than she did most of the times. Now was not one of those times. She kissed Will's head and said, "I think I can be her mother tonight, _querido_." Will smiled up at her, and as if on cue, he yawned. She laughed and said, "See? Get some rest, Captain."

"As you wish, Your Majesty."

Lila rolled her emerald eyes, as she walked out of the room and closed the door behind her. Annie yawned as Lila began walking down the stairs. Lila smiled as she made it to the bottom and started towards the kitchen area. As soon as she opened the door, she was met by someone on the other side, "Oh my good-Jack!" Jack chuckled as he walked backwards, allowing Lila to walk in. She smirked when she saw the still rather large bruise on his head that was due to him fainting when she had Annie just over two weeks ago.

As if reading her mind, Jack rubbed it and gave a pout, causing Lila to laugh as she sat on the barstool. Since Jack had apparently been asleep and didn't have his shirt and his 'effect's on, every scar and wound on his chest was visble. Lila found herself looking at them, causing Jack to laugh as he pulled his long dreadlocks back behind his head and saying, "Wha's this, love? Now now, I thought you got over this years ago." Lila raised her gaze up to meet her cousin's smirk. She rolled her eyes, but found herself smiling as well. Jack folded his arms once his jet black dreadlocks were pulled into a ponytail, and leaned against the counter as he asked, "Wha's wrong, darlin'?"

"Why do you ask that?" Lila asked, repostioning Annie in her arms. She was rather fussy tonight. More so than she had been. Neptune kept making points to tell her that that's exactly how Lila acted when she was a baby. But unlike Lila, Annie wouldn't shut up whenever Will was in the room like Lila had done. Jack, who had been tossing an apple up and down, walked over to Lila and picked Annie up. Much to Lila's surprise, Annie shut up the moment Jack put her in his arms.

Jack flashed Lila a cocky grin as he said, "See? The girl obviously 'as good taste, love. Don't you, love?" Jack winced when Annie grabbed a lose curl that was hanging from Jack's ponytail. Jack managed to pull it out of Annie's hand as Lila said, "Well, it seems as if she's taken a liking in Uncle Jackie's hair." Lila smirked as Jack leaned against the wall, still holding Annie. He glanced up at Lila and said, "My intuitive sense of the femal creature tells me tha' you are trouble. Either tha', or the fact tha' it's been rainin' for a few days."

Lila smiled up at him, as she rested her arms on the bar and put her head on them. She stared at Jack for a moment, causing him to smile and ask, "Wha'?" She just shook her head and said, "Nothing, Jack." She looked down at the skin that was exposed since she was wearing her night gown. The Sparrow tattoo seemed a bit more noticable today than it usually was. Jack laughed and said, "I say on Annie's 16th birthday, we give 'er a matchin' one, aye?" Lila shot her green eyes up at him and said, "Funny, Jack. My Dad was furious."

" 'Ell, Lila. So was mine." He said, as Annie grabbed one of his beaded strands of hair than hung freely from his ponytail. "I think you and I caused the biggest riot in Sparrow histroy when we got engaged..." He trailed off, as if he was in thought. The only sounds that could be heard for a while were Annie making noises as she tugged on Jack's hair. Jack had apparently given up now, since he was letting her do it.

"So, Mr. Pirate King." Lila said a minute later. "What's the plan?"

Jack, who had been looking down at Annie who was now semi-asleep in his arms, glanced back up at Lila and said with a smirk, "Somethin' tha' actually works this time, love." Lila smiled and said, "Darling, we're the two most wanted pirates in the Caribbean. And I'm Queen...we accomplished something by springing my father out of jail and faking my death-"

"-and commandeerin' a naval ship." Jack said, still with that now infamous smirk of his. Lila rolled her eyes at that, and put her hands back in her arms, staring up at Jack as he held Annie. Jack was silent for a moment before saying, "You really think Saphie and Rupert are Triton's children?"

"I do." Lila said, closing her eyes momentarily. "It makes sense. I mean, if Athena did have an affair with Mercer during the time between the founding of Atlantis, Mercer could have very well thought that Saphie was his real daughter. Thats why he was always so harsh with her and not so much Rupert up until he figured out Rupert was heir to Atlantis. Then, I guess...he figured Rupert would find out that he organized the first mutiny against Atlantis and trial him for that. And of course Rupert would have power to punish him for treating Saph like that for all those years."

---------------------------------------

_"Li...Lila!" Will took off running in the direction that his fiancee was now running. He followed her past the fountains, down to where the naval officers' mansions were located. She knew. She knew..._

_"Saphie!" Lila fell down beside the sobbing Saphira who was on the ground. Lila picked her up and held on to her. Saphie was still crying as Lila held on to her, trying to calm her. Lila glanced up at Will who had just walked down the hill. _

_She kissed Saphie's head and said, "Darling, it's alright. We're here, now." Saphie just shook her head and continued to cry on Lila's shoulder. Lila was on the verge of tears herself as she put her head on Saphie's. Will walked over to them, and kneeled down. He put his arms around both of them and whispered to Lila, "We'll take her back to my house, alright?" Lila nodded as she took her arms away from Saphie so Will could pick her up and carry her back to his house. Lila looked back momentarily to see that someone was standing in the window, looking out..._

_----------------------------------------------_

Jack winced slightly at the mention of that. He must have moved too, because Annie's bright green eyes popped open. She made a fussy noise, causing Jack to smile down at her and shush her. Within moments, Annie was snuggled back into his chest asleep again.

Lila smiled and said, "You're so good with her."

"Tha' surprise you?" Jack asked, not tearing his eyes off of her. Lila nodded, and then said to him, "Actually, yes. I never saw you as father material, being honest. But you'd make a good one, Jack." Jack's face instantly changed as he looked up at Lila and said, "Darlin', if I 'ad tha' much bloody trouble with you, I couldn't 'andle Saphira."

Lila smiled and said, "Funny. Will said something similar to that."

"Well, Will's a eunuch."

"Apparently not, love." Lila said with a laugh, causing Jack to wrinkle his nose. "Let me ask you one thing, Grant." Jack made a face at the sound of his first name, and looked up at Lila as she said, "Will told you to stay with Lizzie when she had William. How did you not faint or anything with her?" Lila was resting her head in her hands, staring at Jack with a look of teasing intrest. Jack smirked down at her and said, "Well, love. 'Tis a simple answer, really. I didn't care to much for tha' woman after she put me in the locker...so, didn't bother me."  
Lila smirked and said, "You're awful."

"Sticks and stones, lovie, Sticks and stones." Jack gave her a wink, before looking down at Annie and saying, "Well, darlin', it would see as if your princess 'as fallen asleep." Lila, in amazement, stood up and walked over to where Jack was standing. Sure enough, Annie had fallen asleep in Jack's arms. Lila looked up at Jack in shock, and said, "How did you..."

"Magic, darlin'." He said with a smirk. Lila rolled her eyes, but smiled when Jack leaned down and kissed Annie's forehead. After he did the same to Lila's, he handed Annie back to her and said, " 'Night, Mrs. Turner."

"Goodnight, Jack." Lila said, as he walked back up the stairs. She looked down at the sleeping form of Annie and whispered, "How did your Uncle Jackie do that?" She sighed to herself, and began back up the stairs. Once she got to where the crib was, she laid Annie down. Once she did, Annie opened one of her eyes, and started stirring in the crib. Lila sighed, and picked her up again, as she sang under her breath:

_"Speak softly forever. Speak slowly, my dear._

_The storm winds are blowing, yet the ne'er draw you near."_

Will, who couldn't sleep, heard Lila walk back into Annie's room. He had walked across the hallway, and was now standing behind Lila, quietly at the door. He knew had he had his heart in his chest, it would have fallen when he heard her sing this. He instanly recognized the song that she had sung the night before she had left. He put his hand on the door, and leaned against it.

_"I know that you've waited, as I did for you all those years._

_Your heart faintly beats..."_

Annie's eyes started closing as Lila sang those last few lines. Lila smiled, and kissed her forehead as she laid Annie down and finished in a softer voice:

_"...as the rain falls , as do my tears."_

"I hate that song." Will mumbled with a smirk as he walked over to Lila and wrapped her arms around her. She smiled and whispered to him, "Only one I could think of on short notice." Will kissed her cheek and said, "No 'drink up me hearties, yo ho' then?" Lila turned to see Will's smirking face and said, "No. Not now, not ever." Will smiled and kissed Lila lightly before saying, "Come on. We best get some sleep. She'll be up in another hour." Lila smiled as Will took her hand and led her back across the hallway.

She'd try to sleep. But when she knew that tomorrow, she'd be facing Triton and his navy, well, that wasn't exactly the key to a good night's sleep.


	24. Fearing Death

- **Atlantis -**

**- Outside the Kingdom -**

_"The king and his men, stole the queen from her bed._

_And bound her in her bones..."_

His chilling voice rang out through the dungeon-like area that he had her in. The goddess was hanging there, bound by chains as he pulled the shackles he once had her in. She was breathing heavy, unsure as to how exactly he had captured her since a few hours, it had been quite the opposite. But this was a man that had many tricks up his sleeves. The sea goddess raised her head up to look at him as he stared over the pot. It was dark in the dungeon except for the purple light that was being illuminated from the pot as a fine mist spread out of it. 

"You can't release 'er-" 

"-I can try, my dear. I can try." Mercer said, as the sides of his thin lips curved into a twisted smile. He tossed in the 8 pieces of eight he had come into possession of, and tossed them into the pot. The mist thickened, so much that he had to wave his hand through it to clear it. He smiled an eerie smile, before saying, "Now all I'm missing is one more." 

**- Outside the Brethren Court Mansion -**

**- The Outer Decks -**

After Lila reluctantly let her mother take Annie back to their palace, she found herself sitting on the stairs, outside the Brethren Court Mansion. A few seconds later, she heard someone walk beside her. Half expecting it to be Jack, for some reason, she was surprised to see that Rupert was the one that came to sit beside her. She smiled over at him, as the two of them stared off at the horizon. She realized then where Will had been. They saw him and Jack making their way back from the Dutchman. The two of them were talking about something, though they couldn't make out what it was. 

"You ok?" 

"Yeah." Lila replied, softly. Rupert glanced over at the girl that had become like his sister and said to her in a quiet voice, "You worried about going to see Triton?" Lila tore her eyes off of her husband, and focused her now heavily-lined kohl eyes to her Admiral. Lila smiled a faint smile, and said to him, "A bit. Last time didn't blow over so well." Rupert laughed as he leaned back on his elbows. They sat in silence for another minute, before Rupert asked her, "Lila, do you really think that Triton is..." 

"I do." Lila said, finishing for him, as she turned to look him in the eyes. "I really do." Rupert was about to say something, when Jack's booming, yet surprisngly sober voice called out from in front of them, "Ready?" Lila tore her eyes off of Rupert to look up at Jack. When she nodded, Jack smiled and took her hand, pulling her up. Will smiled at her, as he came to stand behind Jack and said, "Darling, Annie'll be fine-" 

"-it's not her I'm worried about." Lila said, but Will never got a chance to ask her what she meant by that, because at that moment, Saphira and Ana walked out of the mansion. Jack focused his own kohl-lined eyes at the two girls, more so his fiancee, causing Rupert to roll his eyes. Jack pulled out his compass, and said, "Alright. We were goin' to split up-" 

Will groaned, knowing exactly the groups that Jack would have split them up into had they done that. He'd be paired up with Rupert and Ana while Jack would be with Saphira and Lila. It happened more times than not, and Will was starting to think that Jack did that just to get on his last nerve. Will put his arm around Lila, and rested his head on her shoulder as he stared up at his former enemy with a bored look on his face. "...but...complications arose-" 

"-and I'm guessing weren't overcome?" 

Jack smirked at Lila and said, "Give the girl a prize." Lila rolled her eyes and caught Saphie's gaze. Saph was looking at Lila with an odd look on her face, but when she noticed that Lila was looking at her, Saphira smiled and turned back to Jack. Lila dropped her gaze momentarily as Jack said, "So, we'll all be goin' together as it seemed." Jack shot a wink over in their direction, wrapped an arm around both Saphie and Lila as was his custom and began walking. Will rolled his eyes, grabbed Lila's hand, and pulled her backwards to him. When Jack looked back at him, Will shot him a mock wink and continued to follow behind them. 

"Face it, Sparrow. We are lost." Ana hissed at him later on that day. The six of them had been walking around for what seemed like hours now. Saphira was looking at Jack with a confused look on his face as he stared down at the compass. Lila sighed as she glanced over at the palace that was in clear view over the top of the mountain. How to get to that mountain? Well, that's what they were having a problem with. Lila leaned against Will, and watched as Jack stared at the compass, "Bloody thing's broken." 

Jack tossed the compass at Lila who caught it with a start. "You try." Lila rolled her eyes, and flipped the compass open. She watched it spin madly for a moment, before it settled on something. She walked forward and it changed. She walked in that direction, and it changed again. When it settled on a direction, she kept walking straight, until she ran into someone. She looked up and saw that she had ran into Jack. Her heart stopped when Jack's gaze locked with hers. 

Will glanced over at Saphira, and saw that her eyes were sparkling a lot more than they should have. Jack, realizing one: how close they were, and two: that her husband was nearby as was his fiancee, Jack looked down and said to her in an almost breathless tone, "I think it's broken..." 

"...yes. Of course it is." Lila said, shoving the compass back at him, before looking up into his chocolate eyes. Will's features darkened, as Rupert clapped his hands together and said, "Alright, I say I lead." 

"I second that." Ana said, taking Rupert's arm and mumbling something to him. Saphira followed them, causing Lila to look back up at Jack and saying, "Jack..." She closed her mouth, and quickly ran to catch up to Will. Jack stared down at the compass for a moment, before turning on his heels to follow them down the path. Lila fiddled with the key that was still hanging around her neck, as she caught up with Will. Saphie made a point to avoid her gaze, and Will wasn't looking at her as he said, "If you have anything you would like to get out in the open, please feel free. I'd love to know what was going on back there." Lila closed her emerald eyes, as she said, "I don't know." 

"Your my wife, Lila. And I love you." Will stopped, and took her hand as he said, "But if you're going to act like that around your former fiancee, I'll have to-" Lila's eyes were sparkling with tears as she said, "You'll have to what, William?" Will looked over at the horizon and said, "I dont' know." And walked on without her. Lila stood there alone on the path for a minute, before wiping her eyes and following after them, resisting the urge to snap his key off her neck and throwing at his head. 

What seemed to be a few hours later, the sky grew black with smoke as cannons blared. Lila found herself walking between Rupert and Ana, though far from Will. Ana looked down at her and said, "Darlin', honestly. Wha' the bloody 'ell was that?" 

"I don't know, Ana." Lila replied, with a sigh, causing Rupert to look at her. For the second time that day, Rupert had been about to say something, when Lila heard someone yell, "LILA!" And as soon as she heard the gun shoot, she felt someone hit her hard and push her to the ground. They rolled down the hill, before the both of them rolled into a bush and came to a stop. She groaned as she rolled off of Will. Will put his arm on the other side of her and asked, "Are you alright?" 

"Other than the fact that I think I just knocked my brain out? Yes." Will smiled and leaned down and kissed her briefly, before pulling her up. Lila was clinging to him, as Will struggled to see through the thick fog that had consumed them. "I don't see-" 

"-JACK!!!!" Lila screamed, trying to get away from Will. Will reached out and pulled her back to him, as she screamed. He looked up to see that Jack was being restrained by three men, and had a gun to his head. Saphira, Rupert and Ana were being restrained as well, but no one had a gun to their head like Jack did. Jack closed his chocolate eyes, avoiding locking gazes with his would be killer. The man holding the gun, cocked it as another one put his hand to Jack's bandana and ripped the coin off of his head. 

"Tha' was it?" Jack said, staring up at him like he just suggest he take a waltz with death. The man smirked and handed the coin to the other man on the horse. As the man on the horse rode away and out of sight, the man holding Jack said, "That's all that had to be done." 

Realization hit Jack in a instant as the man let go of him, got on his horse and rode after where the other had ridden minutes ago. Lila was still clinging on to Will, as he kept his arms firmly around her and said, "Jack, mate?" Jack looked up at Will with a look Will was certain he never wanted to see again. 

Not a second later, Lila tensed up in Will's arms. Will tore his eyes off of Jack, and looked down at his wife. "Li? Lila, darling..." She tensed up, and her breathing became ragged as she struggled for a breath. Will took off his jacket, and laid her on the ground. Kneeling beside her, he took her hand and said, "Li..." 

Jack froze there on the spot, as he stared off where the men had just rode. Mercer. It had to be. That's what he wanted. All of the pieces of eight, so that he could take Lila's life. Jack cursed angrily under his breath, causing Saphie tearfully to put a hand on his shoulder as he kneeled beside Lila on her other side. Will pushed her curls out of her face before cupping the side of her face and saying, "Darling, keep your eyes open-" 

"-Will, I can't..." Lila said, as another pain washed through her. It was becoming harder for her to breath, as she felt all of her powers fully draining from her. Will took her hand in his and said, "Lila, please don't leave me...stay with me..." Lila closed her eyes again, causing Will to yell, "Lila!! _Stay with me!_ Think of Annie...she needs you...I need you." Lila opened her emerald eyes. They were almost clouded over as she said, "Tell her I love her." 

"Lila-" 

"-and I love you...so much." Lila closed her eyes once more, as Will just stared down at her. Tears were rolling down his face freely as he said to her, the thing that he never wanted to ask her of all people, "Lila Turner..." Jack looked up at him, knowing what he was about to say. This made Saphira start sobbing as Jack pulled her into his arms. Trying not to break down, Will finished, "Lila Turner...do you fear death?" 

Those were the four words he had nightmares about. He had never in his life wanted to ask Lila that, but here he was, knowing what her answer would be. She was a goddess. She had no reason to fear it. Lila smiled sadly up at him as she said, "I don't." Will closed his eyes, accepting her answer however much it killed him to do so. "I love you, _querido_." She put her hand over his hand that was resting on cheek. He closed his eyes, as another tear rolled off and hit the key that was hanging from his neck. "I love you too, Li. So, so much." 

"Keep a weather eye on the horizon." She whispered up to him. He nodded, and leaned down and kissed her frozen lips. Just as he was pulling back, he felt her hand go limp in his. Everything was quiet for a minute, besides the fact that rain was now failling heavily from the sky. Thunder rolled through the night sky as lightning flashed across it. Rupert put his arm around Ana who was standing there, looking at Lila in pure shock. Saphie, on the other hand, was crying uncontrollably as she buried her head in Jack's chest. Jack wrapped his arms around her, and rested his head on hers, closing his chocolate eyes. 

Will was still holding his wife's lifeless hand as the storms raged on. He was thinking about how Annie would never know her mother. But most of all, he was thinking about how he should have went after her when she left for Port Royal. 

_No_, he reminded himself, _everything happens for a reason. Even this_. 

Which made him think. What killed her? Mercer didn't release her right...her powers drained. You can't release a goddess any other way than the way Will remembered Ragetti releasing Calypso that day on the Pearl. He glanced down at his goddess, and closed his eyes. All of the pieces of eight were in place. He had to do this right. 

He closed his eyes momentarily, knowing that he probably only had one shot at this. He leaned down, putting an arm on the other side of her to keep himself balanced. Pressing his lips just against her ear, he shifted his thoughts back to the night that he married Lila. Opening his eyes, he said in the deepest, most loving and romantic voice that he had ever used, "Lila, I release you of your human bonds." 


	25. The Past Isn't the Past Anymore

**_AN- Ugh! I am so sorry, guys!! Review if you still remember this story! :P Life got caught up with me!_**

**_The Past Isn't The Past Anymore_**

**- Outside the city of Atlantis - **

William released his wife's cold, lifeless hand after he uttered those words. He stared down at her motionless body for any sign, but nothing happened. He closed his eyes, and let more tears roll down his cheeks as the thunder continued to roll through the early night sky. The waves crashed against the shoreline, and the seas were rough, no doubt in mourning over their goddess.

Jack held on to Saphira as she sobbed. Ana closed her dark eyes, and put her head on Rupert's shoulder as she stared down at Lila, shocked that this really did happen. Will kissed her hand, before resting it across her chest. Will got up from his knees, and turned away to the sea as the waves continued crashing upon the small island that was Atlanica and Atlantis. Suddenly, he heard Jack's gasp, as he almost breathlessly said to Will, "William."

"What?" Will said, surprised by the tone of his voice. And at that moment, a lightning bolt struck down from the heavens to where Lila laid. Will fell backwards as Rupert shielded Ana, and Jack pulled back Saphira. When the light parted, Will saw that Lila's body was no longer where it once lay. He got up, and yelled, "Lila!"

"Darling, don't get so fussy about it." Came a teasing voice from behind him. He froze on the spot as chills went down his spine. But soon, a smile spread across his face as he whirled around to look at her. She was smiling as she walked towards him. He froze for a moment, taking her in. She was in her true goddess form. Her usual wavy hair now hang loosely in ringlets cascading down her back. Her emerald eyes seemed to sparkle more, and a long, sea-blue, shimmering gown graced her body elegantly. And on top of her head was a small gold crown with various blue jewels on it.

A light seemed to be emitting from her as she walked towards Will. He finally got over his initial shock, and ran over to her. She smiled as he wrapped her arms around her, and brought her in for a kiss. She put her arms around his neck, and whispered in a teasing voice as a smirk appeared on her face, "Some voice you used there, darling."

"Shut up." He said, kissing her once more, before resting his forehead on hers. The storm still raged on behind her, and all Lila had to do was raise a hand and it was instantly calmed. She wrapped her arms around Will's waist as he whispered, "You scared me to death, Li."

"_Querido_-" She said to him, her Spanish nickname for him rolling over her tongue, "You forget one very important thing." He paused for a moment, before she said, "You are death."

He smirked and said, "True." He laced his fingers with hers, as she winked at him, and turned to see a very confused, possibly even scared Jack Sparrow standing before them. He was staring up at the sky, then back to Lila, then to the sky, then back to Lila, before looking over at Will, then of course back to Lila. He clicked his tongue, causing Rupert to wince as he always did at the sound of that obnoxious noise, "I'm confused."

"I gathered as much, darling." Lila said, trying to hide her smirk as Jack walked towards her. He stared at her, as if he thought she wasn't really Lila, and asked, "Where are the crabs?" Lila blinked, and asked, "Excuse me?"

"The crabs." Jack said, making a weird motion with his arms as if he was attempting a dance. "Calypso...turned into a bunch of crabs and you're...you didn't." Lila smiled and said, "Darling, some goddesses release differently." Will wrinkled his nose at that statement, trying to not see the different ways that it could possibly be twisted.

Jack pushed it aside, and wrapped his arms around, "All the same. You scared us." He kissed her cheek, and moved back, allowing Saphira to run over to her, and bascially tackle Lila to the ground. Lila was taken off guard for a moment as Will and Jack ran behind her to make sure that both girls didn't fall backwards off the small cliff.

"Saphie..." Lila said with a laugh as Saphira held her in a death grip. Saphie pulled back, tears still rolling down her cheeks as she said, "I thought you were dead!"

"Technically, I am."

Will nodded, almost in a sad way as he looked over at Saphie's now crestfallen face. Poor girl looked like she was near death's bed once again, no pun intended. Will sighed and said, "She's only back for a short amount of time."

"Then what?"

"Crabs." Everyone turned to look over at Jack who was standing behind Rupert, poking a fish that had flopped on the shore during the storm. Lila, keeping an arm around Saphie (who was still holding on to Lila as if she could evaporate at any moment) put her free hand on her hip and glared over at Jack as she spat, "Do you want me to turn into crabs?"

"'Course not, darlin'." Jack said, with a slight smirk. Rupert recovered first, and smacked Jack's head. When Jack looked over at him with a murderous look, Rupert glanced down at the struggling fish and said, "You're killing it."

"No I'm not-"

"-oh for heaven's sake." Will said, in an angry tone. He walked over to the dying fish, and gently took his foot and kicked it back into the water. Once it was swimming away, Jack smirked up at his former first mate and said, "Wha'? Didn't even ask it if it feared death." Will stared up at Jack, as if trying to figure out if he did indeed just say that. Lila sighed, and walked over to Will, wrapping a calming arm around his waist. Will leaned into her slightly, looking at Jack with a look mixed between that of amazement and pure disgust that Jack had actually said that. Jack smirked as the two of them walked down the path, Lila whispering something to her clearly distressed captain. Will ran a hand through his hair in a frustrated way, as Jack, Saphie, Rupert and Ana followed them down the path.

**- Later that night -  
- Atantis, Mercer's Hideout -**

A single tear rolled down Calypso's cheek as Mercer smiled over at her. The storms raged on, though unknown to them, Atlantis was the only ciry recieving the storm worthing of hell. Lila had to make it all believable, and that meant keeping the ever raging storm going. As Mercer tossed the pot still emitting the purple mist to the side, he glanced over at the powerless goddess that hang on the wall where he had her chained. Her eyes darted on his own, and seemed to pierce right through his as she said, "There be day, ye will pay for wha' you've done."

"Judgement Day?" Mercer mocked, teasingly. "Darling, I don't fear death-"

"-well, mate. You had better start." Calypso's eyes darted towards the doors as they sounds of someone's boots walking down the hallway. Mercer lowered the sword he had been holding, and turned to the dungeon's doors. For a moment, the only sound that could be heard was the sound of water dripping from the cave's roof. Mercer squinted his eyes to see the figure that appeared before him. "Why should I fear it?" Mercer spat at him.

"Because, mate. I _am_ death." Will said, taking a step down into the dungeon. Mercer's lips curved back into his usual eerie smile as Calypso looked up at the man she made captain. She struggled against the chains, causing Will to glance over Mercer's shoulder and ask, "Calypso?" She closed her eyes, as Mercer turned to Will and said, "I don't fear you."

"You should. Sorry if you don't think I should be rather upset that you killed my wife." Will narrowed his hazel eyes, pulling his sword out of it's holder and pointing it under Mercer's chin. Calypso struggled against the chains again, causing Will to look back over at her. Mercer pointed his sword at Will and said, "I don't fear the likes of you, _Captain Turner_."

"As I said...you'd better start." Will said, going at him with full force. He was living up to being the best sword fighter in the Caribbean as he distracted Mercer long enough for Lila to sneak in behind him and run over to Calypso. Calypso's eyes immediatley lit up when she saw Lila running to her, and after she released her, Calypso threw her arms around Lila. Lila smiled, and said, "Caly, I'm sorry."

"Darlin', don't be." Calypso said, pulling back and smiling down at her goddaughter. Lila returned her smile, and glanced back over at Will. She sighed when she saw Will cornering Mercer. Putting her hand on the hilt of her sword, Lila asked, "You need help, Will?"

"I'm...fine...love." Will said, dodging Mercer's attempted blows. Mercer momentarily tore his eyes off of Will, and turned to look at Lila who was standing in the corner with the now freed Calypso. He narrowed his eyes and yelled, "You're suppossed to be dead!!"

"Am I not?" Lila replied with a smirk, as Will continued to fight Mercer with more strength than before. But something happened along the way, and Mercer caught Will off guard, sending him flying backwards against the wall. Mercer laughed as he took his sword, and pierced Will with it. Will screamed out, and immediatley went limp.

"WILL!" Lila screamed, making a move towards Will. Calypso pulled Lila back and held on to her, not sure what just happened. Will should be alive...but he wasn't. Mercer smirked down at the lifeless form of William, then he turned to Lila and said, "I should fear death, should I?"

"As I said before,_ you _should." Mercer's face immediatley fell when he heard that. He turned around to see Will standing behind him. With a smirk, Will said to him, "Come on, mate. Does the Immortal Captain William Turner mean nothing to you? I can't die." And with one swift motion, Will had Mercer's arm pinned behind him in a painful postion. Mercer rolled his eyes and yelled, "GUARDS!"

"Guards?" Will repeated in shock. "Oh bloody, bloody hell...Ladies?" Will grabbed both Calypso and Lila's arms, letting go of Mercer, and pulled them into the hallway as the dungeon began filling up with Mercer's guards. Still holding on to their arms, he said, pulling them close to him, "Alright, keep a firm grip on me." Calypso did it immediatley, as for Lila, well of course she poked her head back into the room to see what was going on.

"LILA!" Both Will and Calypso screamed at the same time. Lila got out of her own little world, and smiled over at them as she said, "Sorry, sorry." She put her arms around Will's waist. Will rolled his hazel eyes, putting his arms tightly around both goddesses, and closed his eyes...

"Bloody 'ell, where are they?" Jack said, leaning against the gold gates that led into the sparkling, glass-like city. Saphira, who had been staring off at the ocean, resisiting the urge to use her mermaid powers and jump in, turned back to her fiancee and said, "It's Will and Lila...I'm sure something...came up." Jack wrinkled his nose slightly at this, causing Saphira to laugh and walk over to him. She stood on her toes to kiss him, as she said, "Darling, honestly...you have got to stop being a protective older brother. I mean, don't get me wrong, I think it's adorable...but sadly, you know it will be the death of you."

Jack smirked down at her, kissing her, before he said, "I know."

Rupert walked towards Saphira and said, "Darling, you should see this." Saphie kissed Jack one more time, before following her brother a little ways into the city. Ana was looking up at it as well, as Rupert took Saphira's hand and practically pulled her over to the statue that Ana was looking at. Saphie smiled and said, "Rupert what?"

"Look." Saphie rolled her dark eyes, and stared up at the statue. The smile was instantly wiped off her face when she saw that the statue could have very well passed off as Saphira herself, just getting passed a few minor features like the nose and things...but other than that, it could have been of Saphira. The woman in the staute was half mermaid as she held on to what looked to be a seashell necklace. Saphie gasped and put her hand to the seashell necklace that she wore around her neck.

"Wha' are we lookin' at?" Jack said, coming up behind Saphira and wrapping an arm around her waist. Saphie, not looking at him, said quietley and in a shocked voice, "Athena."

Jack's face fell, causing Rupert to look over at him. Jack took his arm away from Saphira when he stared at the statue of Athena, and back down at Saphira. The resemblance was there...and if this meant what all of them were thinking, then Jack had killed Saph's mother.

"Jackie?" Saphie asked him, causing Rupert to lock gazes with the former admiral of Neptune's army. He was with Jack that day. He knew...he saw it...had Jack killed, who he now thought to be, his mother? Jack avoided both Saphira's and Rupert's gaze, as Saphira took both of his hands and said, "Jackie, love...what's-"

"-nothin'."

But it wasn't nothing. Not to him. It was a whole lot of something that everything to do but nothing about his fiancee. There was no sense in going back to the passed since it's already passed you. But when your past is looking to be no so passed as you thought, well, maybe it's about time to be going back to it.

-Outside the City Gates-


	26. What He Wants

BOO!

Ok, so after some hard thinking, I decided to come back. I just got completely overwhelmed with school work and everything, but I am  
back, one year later as a junior not a sophomore like when I started this story! If I still have readers, I want to say thank you! Because  
its because of you guys that I came back. So without further adieu, I give you the remaining chapters of The Secret of Atlantis.

Because I have this story done, the sequel and the sequels sequel up, I'm going to be posting about 2-3 chapters a day.

**Chapter Twenty-Six  
_What He Wants_**

**-Triton's Palace-  
-First Day of the War-**

"Sir?" Triton whirled around to look at his admiral running to meet him. Triton reluctantly turned away from the window, showing him the gorgeous view of his city, and looked down at the young man. He nodded for him to continue, and the man did. "The Queen has declared war against you. Mercer's gone, no doubt banding against. We're awaiting your orders."

Triton looked back out at the ocean. Dozens of ships were pulling into port, but the most distinguished of all were the ships with the sparrow flying over the sunset. He closed his eyes momentarily, before nodding. He popped open his dark eyes, and walked down from the stairs, towards his desk. "Fight back. This isn't her city, and if it's war she wants, it's war the Queen will get." His words seemed to pierce through the building with the harsh tone he was using. The way he said Queen was almost in a mocking way, as if he didn't think of her in that manner. That had something, the admiral was sure of, to do with what happened all those years ago with Neptune. And now, Triton was avenging his wife's death by destroying their navy, now run by Neptune's daughter. Triton picked up a sword, staring at it, and pointed it in the air, "We fight-" He lowered his gaze to meet his admiral's gaze, "-at dawn."

"Yes, Sir." The admiral said, with a slight nod, before walking back out of the office, leaving the king alone in his courters. Triton placed the sword back in his holder, and walked over to the painting that was on the wall. He placed his hand on the painting of Athena, and closed his eyes momentarily...

"Do you think she'll have mermaid powers?" Athena asked her husband with a smirk. Triton glanced over at his wife and smiled as he said, "Let's hope not. You got yourself into way too much trouble with them. Isn't that right, Saphira?" Athena smiled, and handed Triton their daughter. He smiled down at her, and kissed her forehead, before turning up to meet Neptune's piercing blue gaze. The King smiled at his friend, and said, "Are you ready, mate?"

"The Court is already here?" Triton asked, handing Saphira back to Athena. Athena was so overprotective of her daughter, since just a few years ago their only son was kidnapped by a member of the Royal Navy. They didn't know at that time that in a matter of a few months, their son would be joined by their daughter with a man so cruel, even Barbossa couldn't stand up against him.

"Yes." Neptune said, with a nod. He smiled over at Athena and said, "You can put Saphira in the nursery with Lila, Athie." Athena smiled at their friend, and made her way off of the ship to the palace. When she was gone, Neptune put an arm around his former admiral's shoulder's, and said with a smirk, "You ready to be king, mate?"

Triton laughed, and said, "You think that this will work?"

"I do." Neptune said. "I really do." Triton smiled up at Neptune, and together, the two men walked into the palace. Inside the palace, Athena walked into the lavender nursery. She smiled when she saw Lila already asleep, bundled up in a pink blanket. She kissed Saphira's head, and said, "Mummy will be right back, love." Saphira yawned, causing Athena to laugh as she placed Saphira down beside Lila. In a matter of moments, both babies were fast asleep. She smiled, and walked out...all the more thinking about her son Rupert, and who on earth could have kidnapped him. She knew. Or at least she had a clue as to who it was.

Her former lover...Mercer. Because wasn't he behind most everything? Athena paused, and looked back into the nursery, only to see that Saphira was still asleep beside Lila. Athena sighed, and walked back down the hallway, pushing thoughts out of her mind.

-Neptune's Palace-  
-1707-

**-Outside the City-  
-The Queen's Navy-**

"You call yourself a navy? Goodness, James Norrington could take the lot of you." Rupert spat, tossing one of the men a rifle. The man caught it rather fast, trying to show Admiral Dawson his quick reflexes, but of course Rupert wasn't paying much attention to that. Rolling his dark, brown eyes, he paced back and forth where the navy was lined up on the shoreline, "I expect you to do as I say. When she says it." He quickly added, more so for Will's sake who was standing behind him. Will rolled his eyes, and leaned on his sword which was pointing at the ground.

Will's eyes drifted off to Lila, who was talking to Jack by the docks. Jack had been acting differently since he, Calypso and Lila reunited with them a few hours earlier. More so, around Lila. He saw Lila smile up at him, and wrap her arms around him. He watched as Jack did the same to her, and kiss her cheek. Feeling a pang, and a bit of deja vu, he quickly turned around and fixed his jacket that almost mirrored what Rupert's looked like, only a few more badges and things to make his prince status known.

"The Queen is not in the best of moods, so I suggest that you don't do anything stupid." Rupert said, with a slight sigh as he glanced over at Will. But the prince of the sea wasn't paying much attention to what was going on at the moment. He was too far in his thoughts.

"What happened? Her and the prince get into a fight again?" Snickered one of the naval officers. Rupert was about to say something, but at that moment, Lila walked in between the line that the naval officers were standing in, and smacked the back of his head. That got some laughs and smirks from the rest of the men. Lila smiled and leaned down to the officer and said, "Say another thing like that, Mr. Knight and not only will you be asked to step down, but I will see to it that your head will come off." She winked at him, and walked over to where Will and Rupert were standing. Much to everyone's amusement, Commodore Daniel Knight did not say another word.

Lila, who was also wearing a similar uniform as Will's, said, "I don't want you to get in there and randomly starting to blow people's heads off, alright?" She glared over at Daniel who looked as if he was about to say another smart remark. "You want to say something, love?" She took her finger and made a slit motion around her neck. When his eyes grew wide and he took a step back, she said with a smirk, "Didn't think so."

She put her sword in it's holder, and said, "We're going to split you up into three groups. One group will accompany William, Jack and myself to the palace. The other will stay with Rupert here in the city, and then the other group will stay by the ships and be prepared to fight at a minute's notice." She glanced over at Will, who hadn't looked at her since she walked over. Lila dropped her gaze from his and said, "Are we agreed?"

"Aye." Some of them said. She nodded, and said, "From this moment until I say so, any orders given by someone other than Rupert, William or me is prohibited. You are not to listen to anyone, not even the Royal Navy, understood? And if the time comes, you're also to listen to Jack." That made Will look over at her. Lila met his gaze for a moment, and dropped his key, which she had been twirling around, and let it fall back down to where it hung. Lila turned back to her navy and said, "Master Rowling, take your group back to the docks. Prepare the ships for battle." He nodded, and walked back to the ships with the dozens and dozens of men following behind him. "The rest of you, follow us into the city."

Will, Rupert, Lila and the hundreds of naval officers met up with Saphira, Ana and Jack moments later at the city gates. Saphira fell in step with Lila, and whispered, "You alright?"

"I think I should be asking the same to you." Lila glanced over at her as she said that, to see that her best friend was staring at the statue of Athena. Lila fixed one of the golden buttons on her jacket and said to Saphie, "Darling, don't worry about it, alright?"

"Lila, I can't help it. I mean..." She trailed off, and looked over at her. "I'm just nervous." Lila smiled and said, "Saphie, we all are. But you don't need to be. If anyone should be nervous, it should be me. At least you didn't sink this city when you were six." Lila shuddered slightly at that, causing Saphie to laugh. Lila smiled over at her and said, "You'll be fine. I'm sure Triton isn't...as...coldhearted as people have said. At least he won't be towards his daughter."

"You're right."

"I'm always right, lovie." Lila said, hugging Saphie. Saphie smiled as Lila said, releasing her, "Now, don't worry about it. I mean, come on, love. You're getting married soon. You can't be stressed out." Saphira blushed slightly at that, causing Lila to roll her eyes. A moment later, Will caught up to the two girls and said, "Li, Mercer's men are closing in on us. Calypso's back at the Sun trying to hold them back, but she can't."

Lila sighed, and glanced up at the palace. The shimmering, glasslike palace seemed so far away from where they were standing in the middle of the city. Lila turned around to look at Will as she said, "I'll try and hold them off for as long as I can. Saphira?" Saphie turned and looked over at Lila as she said, "Go with Rupert-"

"-but-"

"-just go with him, alright?" Saphie nodded, and hugged Lila. Lila smiled at her as she ran over to her brother, and the hundreds of naval officers behind him. Jack walked over to her, and whispered something to her before he kissed her. After a wink to her, he walked back over to where Will and Lila were standing.

"Wha's the plan, love?" Lila flipped open Jack's compass, and let it spin for a moment. She snapped it shut and yelled over to Rupert, "Admiral Dawson?" Rupert snapped his head up, and looked at Lila as she said, "Send word back to the docks to declare war. Mercer's not going to give up-"

"-Lil..-" Rembering that Lila and Rupert were told by Neptune to not use a first name basis around the navy, Rupert quickly said, "-Your Majesty, are you sure?" Lila smiled over at him and said, "Yes. I trust you to take over for me with them." Rupert nodded at her, and said to them, "Be careful." And with that, he put an arm around Saphie and the other around Ana, and began walking down the hill. Saphie looked back at Jack one last time, before following her brother down the hill.

Guns were shooting, cannons were blaring, screams and shouts were filling the air as Lila turned back to the palace. "Lila?" Will and Jack looked down at Lila, trying to understand what was going through her head. She nodded and said, "To the palace." She began walking, motioning for the hundred or so men behind her to follow her. Will glanced at Jack, who seemed to be as confused as he was.

"And if he refuses to listen?" Will said, when he and Jack caught up to her. She whirled around, and said, "We do what we do best, darling." Will nodded as Lila turned to the ocean. Closing her eyes, she invisoned the biggest tidal wave she had ever created. And in a matter of moments, there it was.

**-Triton's Palace-**

He walked out of his palace to see his city in panic. Not only was the Royal Navy closing in from one side of the city, but the Queen's Navy was as well. Triton glanced down from the balcony to see his own men forming a line in front of the palace, some of them walking out into the city to fight. After closing his eyes momentarily, he walked back into the palace, and down the stairs.

"Admiral? What's the latest?" Triton asked, coming to stand beside him. The young admiral glanced back out at the city in distress, and said, "They're closing in. Apparently the Queen wiped out a good number of Mercer's men with a tidal wave a few moments ago-"

"-no doubt with help from Calypso. She escaped, didn't she?"

"Yes, sir. But the Queen was released." The admiral said, turning his blue eyes up to meet that of Triton's. "At least that's what I was told." Triton closed his eyes once more, before opening them and saying, "That'll make things harder. If she's anything like her mother, she won't stand down." The admiral followed Triton's gaze out towards the city, as more gunshots rang out into the early morning air. "And we know Mercer won't."

The time was now. Three kingdoms were about to collide.

When she neared the bottom of the stairs, Triton walked down to meet her. "Your Majesty." He hissed at her. Lila returned his cold gaze, and replied to him in a mocking tone, "Your Highness." Triton looked behind her, and then lowered his gaze to meet her as he said in that same tone, "Come alone I see?"

"Oh, on the contrary." Lila said with a smile, as Jack and Will stepped out from behind her, swords drawn. Will took a step forward and said, "She never comes alone." And as he said that, hundreds of the Queen's Navy came out from the shadows that were casted from the smoke filling the air. Lila paused for a moment, taking Triton in. It was, to her, like looking at Rupert in a few years. That distracted her for a moment, as she stared up at Triton. She had been right, there was no doubt about that now. Will slightly nudged her, and she came out of the trance she had been set in.

"It seems that you and I have a need to discuss some things, as it were." Lila said, losing that tone that she had had earlier. As mad as she was towards Triton and for all that he had helped do in the last month, when she saw how much he resembled Rupert, she somewhat forgot about that. Triton hinted that she had standed down for some reason, but didn't stand back himself.

"I don't think I know what you're talking about, Your Majesty." He spat.

"Oh, I think you do, love." Lila said, taking a step towards him and away from Jack and Will who were still standing behind her, with their swords drawn. Lila turned around and nodded at them, causing them to lower their swords. "Triton, I don't want this war anymore than you do. My men just came out of a war less than a year ago, and do you know how many men I lost? Do you honestly think I want to go through this again?"

Triton stared down at the young queen for a long moment, before he asked in her a somewhat different tone, though not losing it's harshness, "What do you want from me?"

"Question is-" Came a voice from behind them. Triton and Lila looked off to the right of them to see Mercer walking towards him. That same twisted smile of his creeped up on his face as he examined his sword, "-what do I want from both of you?"


	27. Tensions

**Chapter Twenty-Seven  
_Tension_**

**Triton's Palace, Atlantis -  
- First Morning of Triton's War-**

Every muscle in Lila's body seemed to tense up when she saw Mercer walking up the stairs. For a moment, the only sound that could be heard as she, Will, Jack and Triton stood on the balcony was the faint sounds of cannons and gunshots in the distance and Mercer's boots clicking against the wet, hard stone steps. Once he reached the balcony, he twirled a sword in his hand and said, "Ah, Your Grace."

"Ah, Your Royal Evilness. Finally get out of hell, did we?" Lila shot at him, leaning against her sword that was pointing at the ground, just as Will had done earlier. Will glanced over at Jack and noticed, like himself, he had his hand over his sword's handle, waiting. Will glanced back up to see that Mercer was walking towards them still, not taking his gaze off of Lila.

"How the bloody hell did you survive?"

"Funny thing about releasing a goddess, love." Lila said, twirling her sword back into it's holder. "To release said goddess, you have to speak as if you were talking to a lover. And I'd rather spend an eternity in the Locker before you ever spoke to me like that." She smiled at him sweetly, shooting a glance back at Jack as if she knew he was thinking about saying something to do with the fact that the Locker was now Will's. Jack smirked back at her, keeping a hand over the hilt of his sword. Will took a step towards Lila. The golden lining on his blue jacket shimmered in the early morning light that was now somewhat visible through the smoke clouds that filled the air.

"I want my crown."

"Your crown? Curious. Last time I checked, it was still mine." Lila said, taking a step towards Mercer causing Will and Jack to both take a step with her. Mercer narrowed his cold, silver eyes at her and said, "What is it that you want, Your Majesty?"

"I want to regain my power and clear my family's name."

"Sparrow?"

"Naturally, darling." Lila replied, placing her hand over her sword once more, causing the sparrow tattoo on her wrist to become more visible. "And you of course want me dead. You want the crown all to yourself, and control the seas. But that's not all, you wanted to double cross your king, King James, and take over Atlantis as well with all of your bloody followers and minions from the king's navy. But the thing that I most want to know is why you want Saphira and Rupert so damn badly." Lila's smile turned into a full blown smirk that made Will glance back at Jack. Jack looked down at the ground, as Lila waited for Mercer's reply. When she didn't get one, she said, "Not speaking are we?"

"I want you to stand down." Lila turned to see Triton stepping out of the moonlight. His features were darkened as he stared off at the sea. "You don't rule over me."

"The Code states that I rule over everything, including Atlantis. Yes, you have control over Atlantis, but I'm still _Queen_ of the Sea." Lila shot at him, as Mercer took a step towards the pair of them. For the first time, Triton's gaze met that of his former friend's daughter. How much she looked like her mother was hard to deny at that moment, and he knew that she was not going to stand down.

"The Code is a set of guidelines than actual rules-"

"-the Code applies to all that signed the in the first Brethren Court meeting. And you did that." Lila said, making Triton fall silent. "I will not stand down. You don't rule over me."

"Than it's war." Triton said, his voice gaining it's harsh tone once more. Mercer looked up at him, waiting for him to continue, but it was Lila that said, "So be it." And with that, she walked down the stone stairs, with Jack and Will in close pursuit. Triton glanced over at Mercer, his former assistant, who was now walking down the opposite stair well to the docks where his navy made port. As his admiral came to stand beside him, Triton looked at the now calm city of Atlantis, knowing that in a few short hours, the city would be far from being calm.

Will fell in step with Jack as they kept in close distance with Lila. Looking over at his best mate, he saw that the look on Jack Sparrow's face was unreadable. As if he knew Will was looking at him, though that was impossible since Jack's eyes were focused on the horizon, Jack said in a tone above a whisper, "You worried?"

"What about? The war?" Jack's eyes met Will's for the first time since they left port. Things had been tense around Will and Jack since Lila was around, scarily reminding Will of how it had been with Elizabeth until her death. Will didn't want that to happen again. Jack nodded at that statement, causing Will to reply, "I don't know."

"Shouldn't you, mate?" Jack asked him, focusing his kohl-lined, chocolate eyes back on the horizon. It was at times like these, Will had no idea what was going on inside Jack's mind. Will looked over at Jack and said, "What do you mean?"

Jack smirked, a chuckle escaping his lips as he said, "Lockin' it away, William, will get you nowhere. As I've told you before, but it would seem you're fallin' into it once more." Will followed his gaze to see that Jack was looking in Lila's direction. That same emotion that he felt earlier washed over him as he saw Jack do this. What was Jack getting at? Surely he didn't think that Will was locking his heart away again. Wait? Was he trying to make Will think this...maybe...no, that was years ago. Jack loved Saphira. Right? Of course.

"Mate, you think too much." Jack shot William a wink, before catching up with Lila and falling in step with her once more. Will glanced back at the palace, before closing his eyes momentarily, and following Jack and Lila back to where their ships made port. 

**- The Sun -  
- Off the Coast of Atlantis, Preparing for Battle -  
-Day One-**

"This is bloody ridiculous, and I'm not the only one who thinks it."

"Rupert, what are you suggesting we do?" Will asked, pushing himself off of the wall from which he had been leaning on. Saphira, who was sitting on the other side of Jack, glanced over at Lila who was staring at the chest without even blinking. Saphie was about to say something, when Will's voice cut her off, "Honestly. The man was about to bloody pull his gun out and shoot Lila-"

"-I highly doubt that-"

"-Reginald-" Jack said, coming to stand behind Will. "Look, mate. When you've got two major navy group things teamin' up against your navy group thing and you can't go 'round not agreein' to blow their bloody heads off." Jack glanced up and Will who was staring at him with an expression reserved for only one of Jack's ridiculous statements. Jack shrugged, causing Will to turn back to Rupert and say, "I'm not entirely sure as to what Jack just said, but I'm sure it was something. Oh was it something." Will rolled his eyes, propping his leg up on the chair, and staring out the window.

"We lost over 50 men last year in Neptune's War. We're not strong enough." Rupert countered, causing Saphira and Ana to look up at him. Will sighed, taking his leg off of the chair, and walking towards him, "Lila gave the command and I trust her order." Will looked over at Lila who still hadn't taken her eyes off of the chest with Will's beating heart inside. She absent-mindedly took the key that hung around her neck, and held it.

"Li?"

"Hmm?"

"You alright, darling?" Lila, for the first time in what seemed like hours, tore her eyes off of the chest and looked up at Will. She smiled and said, "Of course,_ querido_." Jack glanced over at Will who shook his head and said, "Alright, everyone out."

" 'Cept me, mate? Right?" Jack asked Will with a mock pout. Will blinked at Jack with an unreadable expression and said, "_Especially_ you, Jack. Everyone out." He managed to shove Rupert, Ana, Saphira and finally Jack out of the cabin. Will shut the door behind them, and glanced over at Lila to see that she was still staring at the chest. For a brief moment, the only sound that could be heard was the faint beating of Will's heart.

"Lila." Will started. He stopped for a moment, running a hand through his curls, before taking a step towards her and saying, "I don't know why thing's have been...tense with us. But..." Why was Will finding it hard to talk to Lila? He never had. Even when he was married to Elizabeth, and supposedly hated Lila. He always found it easier to talk to her. And now, he couldn't bring himself to talk to her. "What's wrong with _us_?"

She tore her eyes off of the chest, and looked into Will's eyes. They were sparkling probably more than they should have been at that moment. "Us?" She repeated, searching Will's face for some sort of hint as to where he was getting at. Will closed his eyes and leaned against the door. "Will, there's nothing wrong with us."

"Well it seems like it." Will countered, looking at Lila. "I can't talk to you without you making some sort of remark back at me. Everything's just been...tense with us, Lila." Lila stood up and said, "Tense? Nothing's tense-"

"-see? You're doing it! You won't let me talk, and assume you know what I'm feeling-"

"-Will, what the bloody hell is wrong with you?"

"I've seen the way you look at him, Lila." She paused. She literally froze dead in her tracks. She closed her eyes when she heard Will's heart beating loudly in the corner of the room. Will couldn't bring himself to meet her gaze as he said, "You can't deny it." His heart continued to pound in the corner of the room.

"What are you saying?"

"I don't know." Will made a move to walk out, but Lila grabbed him in a grip of iron. She moved so that he was pushed against the wall, and leaned up so that her face was mere inches away from his as she said, "I am not Elizabeth. So kindly stop treating me like I am."

"You're starting to act like her...around him." Will had never seen that look of rage before in Lila's eyes. Sure, he knew that she didn't like Elizabeth. On the verge of hating her, as it seemed, but he had never in his life seen that rage come into her eyes, not directed at him. And he was postive he never wanted to see it again.

"Don't you _ever_ compare to that wench again, William." Lila hissed up at him. Lila's emerald eyed gaze was so intense, Will dropped his own. He settled for closing his eyes. "I did nothing wrong-"

"-you left _me_, Lila-"

"-I left you because I loved you, Will. I left you because I saw the way you looked at her-"

"-Lila, I bloody loved you and you know it. I did nothing but tell you that that whole year we were together! I asked you to marry me for goodness sakes, but did you? No. Do you know why?" He turned his gaze to meet hers as he said, "You left before you could!"

Tears were forming in Lila's eyes as she turned away from him. Will glanced down at the floor as anger flooded through him. Why was he doubting Lila loved him? More importantly, why was he doubting that he loved Lila? "I did nothing but wait for you, Will. You didn't wait for me." A tear rolled down her cheek as she unhooked the key from he neck, "It belonged to her before it did me. It should have stayed that way." She handed him the key, and walked out of the cabin. Will stared down at it in shock, before walking out of the cabin.

He was shocked to realize that it had started raining. He clutched the key and yelled, "Lila!" But she didn't turn around. He cursed under his breath, and stared down at the key. Saphie walked up behind him and said quietly, "I couldn't help but hear...Will? Are you alright?"

"It didn't belong to Elizabeth first." Will turned around to look down at Saphie. He sighed and said, "Even when I was married to Elizabeth it belonged to Lila." Saphie knew that that was breaking Will's heart to admit that. Lila didn't know the conversations she had with Will during the time he was with Elizabeth and how he felt guilty that he was married to her.

"Will, she's just under alot of pressure, is all. She loves you."

Will watched her go on board the Pearl and say something to Jack. Jack looked down at her with a worried look on his face, before pulling her into his arms. Will clutched the key in his hand, before saying, "At times...its hard to tell."

"Will." But it was too late. Will had already gone over to the Dutchman. Saphira sighed, and glanced back over at the Pearl as the rain continued to fall. She sighed, and watched as Lila's men loaded the guns, preparing for the battle that lay ahead.


	28. What's Mine

**Chapter Twenty-Eight  
_What's Mine_**

**- Outside the Gates, Atlantis -  
- Day One of Triton's War - **

"-I don't want you getting out there fighting because the Queen told you so." She said, taking a step off of the rock that she had been leaning against. The admiral stood at attention when she walked past him, twirling the sword she was holding in her right hand as she walked in front of the sea of gold and blue uniforms that were lined up in front of her. She didn't look off towards her right, because she knew who hadn't taken his eyes off of her since she'd began talking moments ago. "I want you you to fight for your kingdom." She tossed the sword to one of the men standing in front of her. She found herself glancing foward to see that, sure enough, Will was watching her closely.

She tore her gaze off of him momentarily, and said to them, "After the war brought upon the kingdom due to my rash actions months ago, I know that we lost alot of men." She glanced over at Rupert who gave her a nod, "You may not think that we're strong enough-" She looked back at the men before her as she said, "-but I do."

"Your Majesty?" Lila tore her eyes off of them, and looked behind her to see a naval officer standing behind her. He sighed and said, "They're coming."

With that, Lila turned to Jack. He turned his kohl-lined eyes to her, and said, "Love-"

"-Jack, you, Saphira and Ana make your way into the back entrance of the palace. Once Rupert leads a group into the palace, and takes down the guards there, they'll be inside for backup should something go wrong." Jack's face changed as when Lila said that. Somehow, he knew that this time wasn't like last time. They'd cheated things for too long. Lila took one of his hands, ignoring the look that Will shot over at them, and said, "Jack, whatever happens, don't come back out once you're inside."

"Lila-"

"-Will and I will go for Triton." Jack glanced down at their entwined hands. Then he raised his chocolate eyes to meet her emeralds. She smiled and said, "I'm fine. I'm a Sparrow after all." Jack smirked at her, one that let her know that she had made his ego even more bigger. He leaned forward and kissed her forehead, "Careful, darlin'."

"Always am, Jacob." She said, mockingly, before walking in the direction of where Will was waiting. Jack smirked over at her, walking back over to where Saphira and Ana were. Lila and Saphira's gazes met briefly, before Lila gave Saph a nod. Saphie smiled at her, before turning on her heels, and following Jack and Ana into the city. Lila stopped when she got in front of where hers and Will's horses were. She put a hand on the gold-lined saddle, before glancing up at her husband, whom she hadn't talked to since their argument a few days earlier.

Lila's gaze locked with Will's for a moment. In that second, neither of them said a word. Lila dropped her gaze first, and pulled herself on to the horse. Will did the same to his and said, "You know what you're doing?" Lila glanced back at him and smirked as she made her way towards the gate. Will followed after her, with the hundreds of her army behind her on horse as well.

"Of course not." She glanced back at Will. "I make it up as I go along." 

**- Triton's Palace - **

The king walked out of the palace, his long, brown curls blowing behind him. He focused his dark eyes on the hundreds of men riding towards his palace. Glancing to the other side, he saw Mercer doing the same on the east docks. He heard someone walk up behind him, and at seeing that it was his own admiral, he said, "Prepare for battle."

The young man nodded, and ran back inside the palace. Running down the stairs, he yelled the commands for all men to prepare for battle. Triton remained on the balcony, watching his own men ride through the city, ordering the residents to remain inside, not flee. As it was too late for that. Trition put his sword back into place, and walked down the stone steps. As he walked towards where his own horse was waiting, his eyes fell on the statue that rested in the middle of the city in memory of his wife. Closing his eyes, he remembered who killed him. He remembered what family had betrayed him.

And as the three kingdoms came together at that very moment, he promised himself that he would get revenge for what was done to his wife. Triton pulled himself on the horse, and watched as smoke filled the air. He could make out the golden flag with the sparrow in flight over the sun being held up by one of the men riding towards them. Glancing to the other side, he could see the EITC's flag flying just as high and as proudly as the sparrow's was.

As his men lined up behind him, Triton stared at the statue of Athena. Closing his eyes, he knew he would keep that silent vow he made himself.

"Lila." Will whispered to her, in a warning tone as they approached the palace. Lila glanced over to see that a flare had gone off somewhere from behind the palace, which of course meant that Rupert, Jack, Ana and Saphie had sucessfully made it into the palace. Lila looked over at Will, getting over the fact that she was still mad at him. Will had a look of concern on his face, and opened his mouth to speak, when a voice called out, "Your Grace."

Lila and Will turned to see Mercer riding up to meet them. Lila glanced down, before meeting Mercer's eerie gaze once more. He was twirling the metal used for branding pirates in one of his hands as he rode up in front of them. His thin lips curved into that twisted smile as he said to her, "You were never marked,_Sparrow_." Lila didn't seem phased at all by the fact that he had called her that. If anything else, it made her smirk more as she said, "Fancy that."

Triton and his men rode up to the right of them. Neither groups knowing just what to expect in the next few minutes. Will rode up closer so that he was just a little in front of Lila. Mercer saw this and said, "You won't always be there to protect her."

"I will be." Will said, in a toneless voice. "Count on that."

The first move came out of nowhere. As if ignoring the engagement of a fair fight, Mercer had his men charge as soon as will uttered those words. The quick movement caught Lila off guard, forcing her to ride back. Will, after disarming one of Mercer's men, turned around and yelled, "Lila!"

"Will, just go! I'm fine!" He heard her, but he didn't see her. Will turned his horse around, and began riding through the crowd, trying to find her. He finally did. "Lila." He jumped off of his horse, and kneeled down beside her, "Lila..." She opened her eyes, a small trail of blood was running down her face.

"Damned idiot did that on purpose." Lila mumbled as Will pulled her up. Will, once again, was about to say something, but multiple swords pointed at them as Mercer's chilling voice rang out, "By order of the King of England, I claim this city for England." When Lila looked up from Will, Mercer smirked and said, "You're all under arrest."

"You can't do that!" Will said, keeping his grip on Lila. "She's bloody Queen. Hell, you can't even arrest me either! I rule-" He froze when he saw what seemed like millions of men sailing under British flags capturing Triton's men and the people of his city. Will glanced up at Mercer who held out a piece of parchment, "If any royal convicted of piracy is found guilty of just that, he or she is subject to hanging 'till dead." Will's grip on Lila tightened as Mercer continued, "Any treaty or document signed by said convicted royal is automatically void. Now, tell me something, Your Highness. Were you not found guilty of piracy?"

"Yes." Lila replied without hesitation.

"Did you not sign the document letting Triton regain his control over Atlantis when you became Queen?" Mercer spat at her.

"Yes." She said, again without any hesitation.

"Then everything you've signed has gone void, Your Highness." Will and Lila stared up at him as he got off of his horse and said, "Atlantis and your kingdom, are mine."


	29. Jack's Sparrowisms

**Chapter Twenty-Nine  
_Jack's Sparrowisms_**

**- Atlantis -**

The dungeon-like room was quiet for a moment. The only sound that could be heard was the sound of water dripping down from above. Then, the sound of boots scratching against stone broke the unusual silence, causing the Queen to wince uncomforably everytime the obnoxious sound broke through. "Funny thing about pirates, Mrs. Turner."

"Do tell, dearie." Lila replied to him, eyeing the brig that was in the far corner of the room. Mercer's hands met the table before her with a loud bang, causing the young goddess to jump and look into his silver eyes. His lips curved into a scowl as he said, "You're liars."

"All evidence to the contrary, love-"

"-don't give me that." The old naval officer hissed at her in a tone that made Will, who was tied up in the corner unable to materialize, make a sudden movement towards Mercer and Lila. Lila was watching Will carefully as the two men restraining him pulled him back rather roughly. Lila was struggling against her best efforts to make no sign that this bothered her, and looked back up at Mercer who said, "My daughter-"

"-isn't your daughter. You're just mad that that your so-called son is going to rule over Atlantis someday, therefore banning together with me and sending you into the nine layers of hell." Those words seemed to roll of the youngest Sparrow's lips as she twirled a gold coin in her fingers. Delicate though they looked, everyone in there knew that they could wield a sword like many couldn't wield, since she had been taught by none other than the likes of both Grant Teague Sparrow and Davy Jones alike. Will was watching as she played with, what appeared to be, Aztec gold. Lila dropped it in the pile and said, "Isn't that why you kidnapped Rupert, Mercer? So that he'd never figure out who he was?"

"Ah, brillant are we, my dear. Your mother was as well. Your father is questionable." Mercer began pacing the room, as Lila eyed a piece of parchment on the desk before her. She sat up straighter, trying to look over at it, but Mercer's voice cut her off. "Since you'll more than likely be dead in the morning, I will tell you. I kidnapped Rupert shortly after his birth. Athena and I had relationships on and off for years-"

Lila wrinkled her nose slightly at that, as she eyed Mercer. Now, had he looked like either Will or Jack, Lila could have seen why Athena might have considered it. But Triton wasn't bad-looking. He looked every bit like an older Rupert, which was saying something, since Rupert was very handsome. But, to her, Mercer would always be a dried up vegetable. Not Will or Jack, who in her mind, were the two most gorgeous pirates in the Spanish Main.

"-I didn't want him to have the power that I wanted for myself. Everytime I met with Athena, I placed Rupert into hiding back in London. Then, she was with child. After Saphira was born, I knew the same thing would happen, though thankfully, I didn't have to do anything. When she was four, Jack Sparrow was stupid enough to think he killed Athena, I took that as my chance to take Saphira as well, making Triton believe she was killed with Athena."

"You framed Jack." Lila said, her voice slipping. She dropped the other coin she had picked up and had been tossing in the air, and stared at the man. Mercer's lips curved into that same smile as he said, "Of course I did. He was young enough to believe it-"

"-you scarred him. How the bloody hell could you? He was only sixteen."

"Because I simply don't care. I want your power. I want Saphira and Rupert dead. I want immortalitly." Lila stared at him for a minute, before it sank in. She glanced down as he said, "You''re the neice of Davy Jones, Mrs. Turner. Your husband took his place, I do believe you know the law of the Dutchman very cleary." Lila knew it, having practically grown up on the Dutchman when she was younger. Lila glanced over at Will, and their eyes locked for a heart pounding second. "Where's the key?"

"I don't know." Lila replied, truthfully, since after their previous argument, she had given it back to Will. Mercer had been about to say something, but at that moment, the door opened and in came some of his guards.

"Sir, we found these four wandering the castle." One of them said, ushering Jack in. Lila groaned inwardly upon seeing the grin that Jack shot her. Behind him was Saphira, Ana and Rupert. Mercer whirled around at Lila, and said in reference to Jack (of course knowing the truthful answer), "Don't supposse you know him, Your Grace."

"Never seen him before in my life." Lila replied cooly as the men pushed the four of them in. Mercer rolled his cold eyes, before saying to Jack, "Mr. Sparrow. Take a seat." Jack glanced at Lila who just shook her head and put it on the table in front of her. Will groaned as the guards pushed Rupert, Saphira and a cursing Ana into the cell beside where he was being restrained.

"Mr. Sparrow."

"Wha'?" Jack asked, leaning back on the back legs of his chair. Lila wordlessly put a hand on the back of it, and pushed him back on all fours. Jack made no sign that this bothered him and said, "Wha' can Captain Jack Sparrow do for you, mate?"

"William Turner."

Jack knitted his eyebrows in complete confusion. He met his friend's hazel eyed gaze momentarily, before looking back up at Mercer. "Okay...Jack Sparrow." Lila smirked when Jack said that in his usual cocky tone of voice. He reached out and spun the globe that was in front of him, only to receive a smack on the hand from Mercer. Jack instantly pulled his hand back as Mercer spat, "You know him."

"Um..." Jack looked back at Will and said, "The whelp?" Everyone in the room turned to look at Jack when Mercer nodded, waiting for his reply. "Never seen 'im 'fore in my life." Jack clicked his tongue with a smirk, knowing that somewhere in the dark brig, Rupert had just winced. The room went silent, before Mercer said, "You do."

"I don't."

"Who sprang you from the gallows."

"Elizabeth Swann. I honestly think she was a man now tha' I do really think 'bout it. I mean, no woman could ever do 'alf those thing she did. I mean, honestly." Jack leaned closer to Mercer, ignoring the fit of quiet laughter he had just sent Lila in, and the glares he was getting from Will, "Who on earth calls a woman King unless she is in fact a King? She mustn't 'ave been a Queen who was in all actuality a King."

Mercer stared at Jack with a blank expression as if he was trying to figure out if Jack had indeed just said that. Jack was looking rather pleased himself as he took hold of the coin that Lila had had in her hand moments ago. Will was shooting Jack a murderous glare, but Lila on the other hand was still laughing. "Pirate King. Think 'bout it."

"What the hell did that have to do with anything?" Mercer spat at him.

"Don't know. Just amused me. Thought I'd share." Saphie groaned from inside the brig somewhere as Jack said that, wondering how much rum her fiancee had drank in the last few days. Apparently alot since his speak was rather slurred, more so than usual.

"William Turner."

"Alrighty." Jack replied, causing Mercer to smack his head and stare at the smirking Pirate Lord. Jack was apparently finding this whole situation amusing. "Mate, I told you. I've never laid eyes on tha' man 'fore in my life. Must be millions of William Turners in the Caribbeans."

"Where's the key?"

"With the chest."

"Where's the chest?"

"With his wife? Or on." Will smacked his head at Jack's statement, causing Lila to look over at Jack with a mixed expression of amusement and complete horror. Ana smacked Rupert's arm, since he had started laughing at that remark. Jack was still smiling, still pleased, as he waited for Mercer to continue. Mercer wasted no time, as he said, "Thought you didn't know him?"

"You thought alot of things, mate. So do I. Funny, none of them are really wha' I think I thought 'fore I thought it." Lila sighed, as Mercer grew more and more frustrated with the Pirate King by the minute. Lila glanced over at Will, who was now seeming to be more mad at the 'chest' remark than he had been about the 'Pirate King' remark. Either that, or he flat out didn't like Captain Jack Sparrow that much at the current moment. Lila sighed, and waited for the two men to start up again.

"I have the chest, I need the key." Lila was about to ask him how on earth he managed to get the chest, but Jack smirked and said, "I bought the milk, you bought the whole damn cow."

"What the hell does that even mean?" Mercer spat at him, looking as if he wanted nothing more than to shoot Jack until he was nothing more than ashes. Captain Jack Sparrow leaned across the table and tapped his own head as he said, "You figure it out, mate."

"You don't 'ave the chest."

"Yes I do. I told you I do."

"No, 'is wife 'as it." Will glared at Jack, stopping him before he could even make another remark. Jack winked at Will and said, "I 'ave the key."

"What?" Mercer and Lila both asked at the same time. Mercer knitted his own eyebrows in complete confusion as he stared at Will then back to Jack. Jack shrugged as he said, "Wha' can I say? Months alone on a ship can get lonely."

"Oh, damn." Will muttered, angrily under his breath as Lila's eyes grew wide, staring at Jack in complete horror. Jack looked over at the Queen and said, "It's true, love. Wha' can I say? I found myself completely smitten with the boy, and felt compeled to steal 'is 'eart away from the one tha' it truly belonged to. Because, I think we all know it wasn't the 'King'." Jack made little quotation marks with his fingers as he said "King". During any other circumstances, Lila would have laughed at that, but she didn't, as she honestly was confused and disgusted.

"William, I think you have some explaining to do." Lila hissed at her husband, for the first time really talking to him in at least a day. Will opened his mouth to say something, but Jack interrupted him and said, "Don't deny it, darlin'. We all know you're a eunuch."

"Yes, which is why Lila just bloody had my daughter!"

"Wha'? Tha' was Barbossa's child." And that remark earned complete and utter silence from the room. Lila gave Jack a murderous glare, to which Jack replied, "Bloody 'ell, love. Lighten up. I was kiddin'. William gave me the key after you and 'im 'ad got into back on the Dutchman. I was keepin' it for 'im. 'Ell." Jack rolled his chocolate eyes at that, causing Lila to look as if she was going to exlode. She was about to say something, but Mercer (who apparently everyone in the room forgot he was there) said, "ENOUGH!"

The two Sparrows were torn out of the argument that most everyone knew was about to happen. Lila rolled her eyes and hissed, "You disgust me."

"Darlin', I 'ave told you at least a dozen times." Jack turned to Lila and took both of her hands in his, causing Saphira's jaw to drop and Will's eyebrows to go up. Way up. "It will never work out between us. So you need to stop throwin' yourself at me, and move on. You're degradin' yourself, and it's quite embarrassin' for me-"

"-oh shut up, you pig." Lila spat, pulling her hands out of his. "I would never throw myself at you. I do that to a bloody pig before I did it to you. At least it would smell better."

"Ah, touche, my dear. 'Tis not wha' you would 'ave said a few years ago." Lila's face turned completely red as she whirled around and stared at Jack in complete horror. Will's eyes narrowed in Jack's direction, and if looks could kill, between Will and Lila, Jack would have already been long dead, quicker than he could fear it.

"To answer your question, mate-" Jack said, turning back to Mercer whom, once again, everyone had forgotten he was there. Mercer's face was murderous as Jack leaned across the table and said, "-no idea where Captain Turner's thump-thump is. So sorry."

"_Sparrow_."

"Turner." Jack hissed in William's general direction. Lila glanced at Will, then to Jack and said, "He knows where you put it? I'm your wife and I don't even know-"

"Li, love. You went a bit crazy back on the Dutchman-"

"-so you thought I was going to stab it? William!"

"Lila!"

"Jack!"

"Shut up!" Will and Lila both yelled at Jack, since he had just yelled his own name. Jack opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off when Mercer yelled, "_ALL OF YOU SHUT UP_!" Needless to say, all of them shut up. "I've bloody had it." He nodded at his men, who all shoved and pushed Will, Lila and Jack into cells. Lila and Will were placed into seperate ones, and Jack of course was placed with Lila. Lila stared at Mercer in disbelief as if he had just asked her to stab Will's heart. "Oh you have got to be kidding me." She grumbled, sitting on the barrel by the half-pin barrel hindged bars. Lila looked at them, and then looked across at the former blacksmith.

A smirk crept across his handsome face, before he rested his head against the wall. Jack, who was content on bothering Lila until the day she died (which, considering she was a goddess, probably wouldn't be in the near future), walked over to her with a smirk. But at getting a glare from both Saphira (who was in the cell beside them) and Will, Jack sat back down and rested his own head against the wall, tilting his hat somewhat in his face.

"You try and escape, Turner. And I'll have your head." Mercer spat. Not sure if that was directed at herself or Will, Lila glanced across the brig at Will. And as if all on cue, Lila, Will and Jack looked at the half-pin barrel hindges and said, "Damn."

"What now?" Jack turned his head in the direction he heard his rather distressed fiancee's voice coming from. Lila sighed, leaning against the cell that was joined with Will's, as Jack said, "Don't know, darlin'. Ask the Queen."

"Don't know, ask the _King_." Lila shot back at him, causing Jack's smirk to turn into a look of anger. Jack opened his mouth, but Saphie (who couldn't possibly have seen him in the dark brig) knew that Jack had done that and said, "Not now, love." Jack closed his mouth, and sat on the opposite side of the cell. After a long sigh (more so to annoy Lila than anything else), Jack said, "I sent word to Bill before we left. He should be comin' soon with my father."

Both Will and Lila looked up at Jack in a mix of shock. Jack smirked and said, "Wha'? I knew we were goin' to get captured. So I told him ahead of time...now-" Jack said, looking more so at Will, "He was rather mad 'bout somethin'. I do recall it had somethin' to do with Will, a mast and Lila-"

"Jack, shut the _hell _up before I come over there and shove my sword down your throat." Lila spat at him, causing Rupert to laugh again, only to be smacked by Ana once again. The infamous captain and Pirate Lord rested his head back against the the wall, before he said to them, "So, wha' now?"

"We wait." Was Will's reply. But soon after Will said that, light seeped through the room. A few muffled voices were heard, before another figure was thrown into a brig, and a few glances and squints later, they figured out who it was.

None other than King Triton himself, face to face with Saphira and Rupert once again. But, would he remember? They were just about to find out


	30. The Nine Layers of a Sparrow's Hell

**Chapter Thirty  
_The Nine Layers of A Sparrow's Hell_**

**- Somewhere in the City, Atlantis -  
- Day Two of Triton's War - **

The battle raged on as the three men searched the city. Cannons were blaring in the early night air, and gun shots were heard in the distance. Neptune fell in step with Grant who was mumbling something under his breath. The former King rolled his blue eyes and glanced back at Bill who was staring at something in the distance.

"Bill? Mate, you alright?" Neptune asked, stopping in the middle of the glass-like streets and staring at his friend. Bill focused his hazel eyes, who had since became their true color after he was released of the Dutchman's bind, and stared at the horizon. A green flash shot through the night sky. That made all three of the men stare at each other in shock. The green flash had an affect on all of them. Even Grant who had been put into some sort of angry trance at hearing of Bill's story of the mast just the previous day before. Grant's eyes met that of Bill's as he asked, "Someone passed over."

"Or someone didn't do their job." Was Bill's reply. Wiliam hadn't been doing it. Not since Lila had taken ill and had the baby. Not that he had been slacking, well, he had been slacking. Because of his debt, Will's first and foremost job was being the Dutchman's captain. Then, he was Lila's wife and prince of the sea. Only second. And Bill knew that being captain would never come before Lila and his daughter, the two things that mattered to him most.

"Calypso's back on the Sun, keeping watch. She told me that..." Neptune trailed off, meeting Bill's gaze once more. Grant made a horrified grunt sound from behind them. The three of them turned to see that the sky had clouded over with an eerie mixture of gray and black. At squinting, the three soon found out that the sky was clouding over with...

"_Souls_?" Grant asked, in a horrified, and possibly disgusted, tone of voice. Bill sighed as he started walking again and said, "He's not doing his job."

"That's not good." Neptune said, pointing out the extreme obvious. But he was no doubt thinking of his brother and what had happened to him. When Grant got done shooing a soul that was hanging a little too closely to him, he turned to look at his brother-in-law and asked, "Why isn't it good?" Neptune sighed, motioning for Grant to follow Bill down the streets. Thinking of a better way to do it, Neptune put his hand under his chin and wiggled his fingers, mimicing his brother's tentacles. Grant's left eye twitched as he said, "That's interesting."

Neptune sighed, before following Bill down the steps leading towards the palace.

"If they were arrested, they'd be in the brig." Neptune stared at Bill, as if trying to figure out if he really did, in fact, just say that since it was so obvious. Grant rolled his chocolate eyes and twirled his sword back into it's holder, "Which Turner has no idea where it's at, I assume."

"No, but I do." Neptune said, continuing down the stairs. Bill groaned inwardly, not wanting to follow Neptune. He sighed, and turned to see that Grant was apparently having a problem with one of the souls. Grant shuddered, trying to shoo the poor thing off as if it was a fly or something. With a slight shudder, he made a disgusted face, and ran past Bill after Neptune.

"What did Jacob say they were doing, exactly?" Neptune asked, a minute later, as the men walked down a dark corridor. He put the torch, which had been hanging on the wall, and put it more so in front of him so that he could see ahead. Bill shook his head, and glanced over at Grant who still looked extrememly scared from his soul encounter. Bill smirked slightly, and said to Neptune, "He said Lilabelle and William were going into the city for Mercer mainly. Apparently, Lila believes Saphira and Rupert to be Triton's children or something like that, so Jack, Saphira, Rupert and Anamaria were to go into the palace for Triton."

"Why does she think they're his children?" Grant said, rubbing his arms uncomfortably. Neptune smirked. Captain Grant Sparrow Teague had fought the likes of Blackbeard, Davy Jones, Sao Fang and Barbossa. Once, all at the same time even. But apparently the sight of souls trapped helplessly between worlds scared the infamous Keeper Of the Codes out of his mind. Neptune opened one of the rain soaked, wooden doors and said, "That they are. That's why Rupert and Saphira could never say they were related to the public. If word got out that they weren't Mercer's children but Triton's, the Royal Navy would have killed them."

"They don't know?" Grant asked, apparently not having listened at the last Brethren Court meeting. Not that anyone did. Jack and Lila had been at each other's throats the whole time, it was hard to hear what was going on at the other end of the long table. Neptune shook his head at that question and said, "Never have. I'm sure they know now thanks to Lila." Grant nodded, and looked at the shimmering person standing beside him. He shuddered again, and walked in between Neptune and Bill. Bill glanced at Grant and said, "Honestly, Sparrow. They're just people." Neptune smirked back at Bill as he laughed.

"Dead people, Turner." Grant said in a defensive tone, with a shudder. "Slimy, sparkly people who aren't..._alive_-"

"-well, neither is your son, if you think about it, mate." Bill pointed out, shooting a smirk at Neptune who was still laughing. Grant wrinkled his nose as he suddenly became deep in though. Brushing that aside, Grant said, "Well, your son _is _death."

"Touche." Bill said, narrowing his eyes somewhat. Grant smiled in victory, before turning on his heels, and following Neptune back down the hallway. Bill rolled his dark eyes, but smirked when he saw that same soul floating after Grant. Neptune smirked back at Bill as, once again, Grant tried to shoo the soul off. "Sparkly dead people...I don't like these sparkly dead people..." Grant was mumbling that to himself, depsite the fact that Neptune and Bill were getting very annoyed with him by the time that they reached the brig. Grant screamed when the soul shimmered around him. His eyes got wide as he leaned closer to Neptune like his son, invading everyone's personal space. Neptune rolled his eyes, and put his hand on the door knob, only to figure out that it was locked.

He heard a stirring inside the door, and he asked, "Lila?"

"Daddy?" He heard call from the other side of the door. Both Bill and Neptune sighed in relief, because where Lila was, Will was. No matter how mad Will could get at Lila, he was too in love with her (possibly too obsessive and protective) to let her go anywhere alone. Especially now that she was Queen. Grant pushed past them, and said to the door, "Oi, is my idiot of a son in there?" Silence accompanied that statement, letting the three men know that yes, Jack Sparrow was in there.

"Don't worry, love. We'll get you out." Neptune said to Lila, eyeing the suit of armor in the corner. He sighed, knowing that wouldn't help. Then he saw the statue of Triton. Neptune's gaze locked with Grant's. Grant smirked and looked over at Bill who was already over at the statue, lifting it up.

"So wha' would be your first layer?" Jack was asking Lila, inside the brig. They'd only been in there for a few hours, and Jack was already bored. Hell, even Lila was. Will rested his head against the cell door that ajoined to Lila's so that they were sitting back to back.

Saphira, who had become quiet since Triton was thrown inside, was listening to Jack and Lila as they talked about what they're nine layers of hell would be. She didn't ask, as no would did, considering they were Sparrows and you never questioned them since they did have their bursts of complete and utter brillance.

"Being stuck in a brig with you." Lila shot at him, causing Jack to nod in agreement. The two of them were quiet before Jack said, "Second?"

"Being stuck in a brig with Elizabeth."

"Agreed." Jack said, with a nod, causing Will to sigh and glance over at both of them. "Third, being stuck on a Godforsaken spit of land watchin' some idiot sail away with me ship."

"Standing on said ship, sailing away from the person you love as they stand in the Godforsaken port of Port Royal and watching them fall in love with someone else." Will sighed when Lila said that too, causing Jack to nod and say, "Forth, bein; in the Locker."

"I agree with that one."

"Fifth, would be bein' eaten by a beastie."

"Um, being eaten by Sao Fang." Jack snorted at that one, causing Lila to smirk. Saphira glanced over at the cell Triton was in. He wasn't looking at her anymore like he had been. Now, he was just staring at the ground as if deep in thought.

"Level six?" Lila asked, leaning against Jack a little, making Will put his arm through the bar and push her back. Lila shot a look at Will, but instantly relaxed when he smiled at her. She smiled too, and leaned back against the bars as Jack said, "Bein' married to William."

"Being married to you." Lila shot back at him, smiling. Jack rolled his eyes, as the pounding on the oak doors got louder. It was quiet for a moment, before Jack turned to Lila and said, "So level seven would be...bein' married to Lizzie?" Jack smirked over at Will who shot him a death glare. Jack rolled his eyes and said, "Fine, fine. Level seven shall be cuttin' out me 'eart..."

"...being married to someone who had their heart cut out by a witch." Will smirked at that. Jack rolled his eyes and waited for Lila to continued. Lila thought for a moment, before she said, "Level eight is sitting in one of Calypso's bloody 'the tides, dey be chagin' lectures." Jack smirked in complete agreement as he said, "Agreed. And level nine of hell shall be-"

And at that moment, the door leading to the brig busted down and in walked Captain Grant Teague Sparrow. Jack gulped and said, "-my father." 

**- Outside the Palace - **

"The point of wha'?" He asked, his eyebrows knitted in confusion. He glanced over at Lila who was sitting beside Saphira on the rock. Lila turned so that she was watching the horizon when another green flash shot through the sky. Will, who had hold of his key once again, tore his eyes off of the horizon and said, "The point of Ascension."

"Ok, the wha'-" Jack was cut off by Grant walking up behind him, and smacking his head. Jack mouthed 'ow' as he rubbed the spot his father had just hit. Will opened his mouth to speak, but Lila was the one who finished, "The point of Ascension. It's where Will's suppossed to take all of the lost souls so that they can move on to their next life."

When Jack just blinked at her, Lila sighed and said, "Pretty much, all it means that is when someone dies, and they're held back in this world for some reason, Will has to take them to the Ascension so that they can ascend to their next life. Whether that be to the golden-gates of Heaven, or in your case, darling. The nine layers of hell."

"Lila." Neptune said, in a warning tone, coming to stand beside her. Neptune looked over at Triton, who had remained silent through this whole thing. Knowing that soon enough they were going to have to face this, Neptune walked away from his daughter over to where Triton stood. Lila glanced over at Saphira to see a worried look spread across her face.

"We're going to have to go the other side." Will said, pushing himself off of the rock he had been leaning on. "That's what they want. They've got control over the souls-"

"-No, Will. They don't have control over the Locker or the souls. It's you. You haven't done your job." Had Lila said that in a harsh tone of voice, Will would have countered her. But she didn't. The tone she was using was almost a scared one. She walked over to him and said, "Will, I'm suppossed to be second. That was your promise to Calypso. That as long as the curse remained broken, I had to be second. To you, I'm not. Your job is-"

Realization hit Will hard. He had to do something, and fast. A sharp pain shot through Will's body. Had Lila not been beside him to support him, he probably would have fallen. Neptune looked over at Bill and said, "He needs to get in water-"

"-he needs to get on the Dutchman and to the Locker. Fast." Bill said, taking the other side that Lila wasn't supporting. With a nod, Grant and Neptune started down the streets of Atlantis. Lila and Bill (supporting Will) followed. Everyone followed until Triton was left alone with Saphira. Saphie looked up into his dark eyes, Rupert's eyes, and found that she couldn't lock her eyes with his intense gaze. Dropping her gaze, she closed her own eyes momentarily and followed the rest of them down the streets. Triton looked after Saphira as she walked, before coming face to face with the statue of Athena. The resemblance was simply remarkable, though Triton wasn't going to give in too easily...

When they made it to the Dutchman, after going to long way so they wouldn't get caught, Lila and Bill brought Will into his quarters to rest since his health, due to the curse, was rapidly decling. Rupert and Ana had disappeared over to the Widow and Jack and Saphira had gone to the Pearl, leaving the rest on the Dutchman and Sun. Triton was standing on the deck of the Dutchman, looking out at Atlantis as the war raged on. He heard boots coming from behind him, and a voice called out, "I think we need to talk."

"It's over a century too late, Neptune."

"No it's not, John." Neptune said, coming to stand beside his old friend. Triton looked over at Neptune to see that he wasn't looking at him like he had thought, but out at the city that had once been a trick...nothing more than a fake. Now, it was a division of a kingdom that Calypso ordered to never be broken. And now it was. "It's a long way to the world's end."

Which meant that they would have plenty of time to talk.

"Will, wake up." Inside the captain's quarters, Bill was standing over William's bed as Lila sat beside him, trying to make the immortal captain wake up. Lila pushed some of his curls back, and whispered, "Querido, please wake up." Will's eyes fluttered open, making Bill walk to his side and ask, "Son?"

"Dad...go..." Will coughed, causing Lila to close her eyes. Bill kneeled down and said, "Son, what is it? What do you need?" Bill was ignoring the fact that at all times on the Dutchman, they agreed that it was best to adress each other in rank, though Bill wasn't too thrilled at the idea of calling his son 'captain', so he usually just stuck to 'sir'. Even so, now was not a time to be formal to his captain, "William?"

"Rum...for the pain..." Will winced again, causing Lila to take his hand. "It hurts." Bill looked down at his son with an expression of being worried. Bill nodded after a minute, and quickly left the room to fetch Will's rum and, to Will's pleasure, shutting the door behind him as he left. Lila looked down to see that Will's eyes were closed. She stared down at him, holding back tears as she said, "Will?"

Will opened his eyes, and in one swift motion, he had her pinned her under him. She looked at him in complete shock, and was about to say something to him, when he leaned down and kissed her. She felt his hands move to her neck. Not entirely sure what he was doing, she gave into her captain, and kissed him back. When he pulled back, so she could breath since it was only out of pure habit that he did it, she yelled, "You bast-"

"Now, now. Don't say things you'll regret, Li." Will said, smirking down at her. Lila put her hand to her neck to feel that he had put the key back around it. She smiled back up at him as he said, "Li, I'm sorry. You know...it's truthfully always belonged to you. Always has-"

"-Always, Will." Lila leaned up and kissed him again. He smiled against her, before rolling back on the bed so that she was beside him. Just as he moved his hand to her waist, they heard the door open. Something didn't register. In either of them. They just stayed there as his voice called out, "Son, there was-" And that was accompanied by the sound of a bottle dropping on the floor, and rolling underneath the bed. "Well, I guess you're feeling better."

Lila pulled away from Will as if a lightning bolt shot through her. When the door shut, she glanced over at Will who was laughing. She smacked his arm, and closed her eyes.

For that moment, the only sound they could hear was the captain's heart beating in the chest in the corner of the cabin, and the waves crashing against the Dutchman as they swiftly tried to make it out of Atlantis, to which they'd tried so hard to get to in the last few months.

But soon, the calming sounds of the rhythmic beating and the waves crashing were interrupted by Grant yelling about 'some bloody sparkling slimy shimmering soul' following him around.


	31. I'll Never Leave You

**Hey guys! I have a new pirates fic called Diary of a Teenage Princess! Go check it out!!**

**Chapter Thirty-One  
_I'll Never Leave You_**

**- Atlantis - **

Mercer's boots scraped against the wet stoned streets as he stormed angrily down them. Once he got inside the office, he put his hand on the large globe that was in the middle of the room, and pushed it, causing it o fall down with a loud bang. The office, which had been loud and buzzing with his naval officers talking about their plan of action, fell silent when he did this. "Do we have a heading?" He hissed at one of his men. The young man looked over at the others, and held up the map.

"We have reason to believe that they've retreated to the Locker, sir." The young man said, focusing his brown eyes up to meet Mercer's silver ones. He took the map, that was missing a rather large portion of it, and read, "Over the edge, over again..." He slammed the map down, and stared at it as he hissed, "They won't go down without a fight, we know that. We've just got to make sure that we beat them there. Admiral?"

The admiral walked forward and stood at attention as Mercer said to him, "We have a need to get our crew good and lost." He stared at the map for a minute longer, before shoving it at the admiral and walking out into the now hellish streets of Atlantis.

**- Nearing World's End - **

The Dutchman rocked rather violently that night. The creaking sounds woke her up. She woke up with a start, breathing heavy. For some reason she had broken out into a cold sweat, and immediately her hand went to her neck. Once she felt the key, she glanced over at the corner to see that the chest was still in it's place. She looked beside her on the bed to see that Will wasn't laying beside her, so she padded across his cabin, unhooked the key, and opened the chest. Sure enough, the heart was still beating inside. She sighed out of relief, and placed her hands on the chest, steadying it when the ship rocked again.

"Lila?" Will asked, throwing back the door rather quickly. Lila shut the chest and locked it, then turned around to see Will's confused face. "What were you doing?"

"Trying to kill you." Lila said, rolling her eyes and getting off of the floor. Will narrowed his hazel eyes at her, but took her hand when she came near him. "No. I had a bad feeling is all." That made Will look at her. Usually when Lila had feelings, they were almost always right in a weird twisted way. He glanced back at the chest and asked, "Did you lock it?" She nodded and he asked, "You have the key?" She reached inside the top of her shirt to pull out the key that was hanging on the gold chain. "Then, Li. Don't worry about it."

"How did you know I was up?" Lila asked, changing the subject since she was still feeling a bit weird. Will smiled and said, "I don't know. I just know when you're near the chest." Lila smiled at him, before he said, "We're entering a storm. You can't control it here, so you may want to stay inside-"

"-I'm already up." Lila said, pulling her golden-brown curls back. "Besides, I'm sure my bloody crew has no idea what the bloody hell they're doing over there." Will smirked at her as the two of them walked out. Lila glanced over at the Pearl momentarily, before saying to Will, "When should we make it to the Locker?"

"Difficult to say, love." He said, taking hold of the wheel. He glanced down at her to see that she was staring at the ocean. Since they had entered a sort of calm before the upcoming storm, the stars were reflecting into the ocean, making it look like they were sailing over a bed of stars. Will was watching her for a moment as she seemed to be in some sort of trance by it. She tore her emerald eyed gaze off of it, before saying, "I miss her."

"Who?"

"Annie." She turned to look up at Will. Will, steering the Dutchman and not taking his eyes off of the darkness in front of him, smiled and said, "I know you do. I do too." Will darted his hazel eyes to meet Lila's as she said, "It's weird. I mean...I want to be here. But I want to be there with her." Will smiled at her. She was a Sparrow, and Will knew that no matter how hard she ever tried to deny it, piracy would always be in her blood. Just as piracy was in his.

"Is that bad?" Lila looked up at him, to see that he was smiling as he shook his head and said, "No. It's not, darling." Because even though he would used to never want to face this fact, Will was feeling the exact same way. Lila was about to say something, but at that moment, Bootstrap walked up on deck and said, "Jack wants to know if he can lead."

"Tell Captain Sparrow he can lead over my dead body." Will said with a smirk, as he kept his eyes ahead of him. Lila smiled, but she still couldn't quite shake that feeling she was feeling everytime she held the key. Will saw her expression and wanted to go over and try to comfort her. But he figured out that sometimes when it came to Lila, it was best just to let her work it out by herself.

"This is stupid." Ana hissed the next morning, as she brushed snow out of her hair. Rupert smirked, pulling his coat closer together. At least this time, unlike last time, they were prepared. "Bloody snow in the bloody Caribbeans-"

"-technically, love. We aren't in the Caribbeans." Jack said cooly, as he staggered over to where they all sat on the Dutchman. He walked in between Saphira and Lila and placed the map down on the table in front of them. He glanced up at the stairs to see Will walking down below deck, also brushing snow out of his long, curly hair that was pulled back by his bandana. He met Jack's chocolate eyed gaze and said, "How close are we?"

"Close." Jack replied as Will came to stand behind him. Will peered down over Jack's shoulder at the map that rested before them, which of course was the part of the map that Mercer and his men needed most. Saphie glanced out of the cabin window to the Sun to see that Neptune and Triton were on deck talking. Neptune was trying his best over the last few days to try and explain that he hadn't organized the mutiny, that it had been Mercer who did that and shot Athena, not Jack. Triton was slowly starting to accept all of this, but as for the daughter and son part? Neptune was waiting for this all to sink in before he brought that up.

Which was getting rather hard for Saphira. She wanted to tell him, to see what he'd say, but she respected Neptune's wishes since Neptune had been like her father growing up. She sighed and looked at Lila who was twirling the key around her finger again.

"Lila, if you keep twirling it, the chain will snap." Saphira said with a smirk, as Lila let it fall back to where it hung around her neck. She nervously glanced at the frozen waters, causing Saphie to ask, "Are you alright?"

"No." Lila replied as Ana came to sit beside them, cursing Jack for something. She looked up at met Saphie's eyes for a minute, before saying, "Everytime I close my eyes..." She trailed off, now causing Ana to look up at her too. "...I see someone stabbing it." Both girls got her meaning. Saphie glanced over at Will as Ana asked, "Who?"

"I don't know." Lila said, fixing her coat and breathing deeply so that her breath was smoky due to the cold. Ana and Saphie exchanged glances, knowing that when it came to Will, Lila was more than a bit possesive. In the same way Jack was possesive over the Pearl, Lila got that way at times too. But she was also right about these sorts of things many times as well.

And maybe that's what made it all the more confusing. Lila could just be being her usual cocky, Sparrow, overly-possesive self. But then again, she could just be being a goddess and that could be her sixth sense kicking in. Either way, something wasn't right.

"Darlin', I'm sure it's nothin'." Ana said to her, in a reassuring voice. Ana groaned inwardly as she tried to shake the snow out of her hair again as a pink tint formed on her dark, tanned cheeks. She rolled her eyes, obviously giving up. Saphira nodded, trying her best to back Ana's reassurance up. Thought her mind was elsewhere. Her real father, Triton, for one thing. Leaving a cursing Ana to her cursing, and a a distracted Saphira to her thinking, Lila turned back to see that Will, Rupert and Jack were all talking about something, more or less the route, over the map. Will looked up at Lila, leaving Jack and Rupert to what sounded to be like an argument, and winked at her. She smiled, and turned back to look at the frosty window...

_"Will?" Her pace down the long corridor quickened after each time she called and didn't hear his name. Her heart was pounding against her chest as she ran down the long, torch-lit corridors in search of the person she couldn't find. "Will?"_

She heard a thud coming from her left. She quickly, though somewhat reluctantly, turned to her left and began walking down the even darker section of the corridor. "Will?" She repeated again, this time louder. Her breath caught in her chest, and she felt like her rib cage was about to explode when she saw him. She fell back against the wall, and screamed when the knife found its way inside the chest...

She opened her eyes, and screamed, "No!" Will jerked his head away from what he had been looking at, and stared at Lila for a moment. Saphira tore her gaze off of the window and her thoughts and stared at her as well. Tears were streaming down her cheeks, feeling as if they were frozen, as she ran out of the cabin and on to the snowy decks of the Dutchman.

Jack looked down at Will for a moment, before Will shook his head, and ran after her as he carefully tried not to slip across the icy patches that were hidden beneath the snow. "Li?" He asked, walking across the deck, holding on to the railing. "Lila." Saphira stood at the bottom of the deck, looking at Lila with a look of concern. She knew that wasn't a look of just being overly possesive. She knew what overly possesive was, I mean she was engaged to Captain Jack Sparrow. That wasn't Sparrow Lila...that was Goddess Lila...seeing something that she had a strong feeling would actually happen.

Tears were sparkling in Saphie's eyes by the time that Jack came up to her and slipped his arm around her waist. She turned slightly so that she could bury her head in his chest. He wrapped his arms around her, and kissed the top of her head, before glancing back up at the top decks as he rested his head on hers.

"Lila?" Will whispered softly to her, as he walked closer. Tears were streaming down her cheeks as she stared into the frozen waters...

_"Will...don't leave me..." She pleaded with him, taking one of his hands in her own... _

"I'll never leave you, Lila." Will said as she started crying. He walked over to her and brought her into his strong arms. They were silent for a minute, and he let her cry in his arms. Lila took her head off of his chest and said, "Will..."

"Li, I'm not going to leave you. As long as you have the key, I'm fine." He kissed her head, before bringing her back into his arms again. Lila put her hand over the key, and closed her eyes as she melted in his arms. The creaking on the stairs made Lila open her eyes, and Will to lift his head off of Lila's to see his father walking up the stairs.

Brushing and shaking snow off of him, he turned his hazel eyes up to meet his son and captain's as he said with a slight nod, "Aye, Captain. We're good and lost now."


	32. The Madness of a Queen

**Chapter Thirty Two**

**The Madness of a Queen**

**- Still Nearing World's End -**

"We should be approaching the Locker soon." He said, walking below deck, taking his coat off and throwing it on the chair beside the window. Saphira looked up from Jack's shoulder, from which her head had been resting on, and met Captain Turner's intense hazel eyed gaze. Will's gaze softened as the look of determination somewhat faded as he said, "The Locker has strange affects on people-" Jack snorted at that, though Will pushed past it. "-I've lost crew coming up here-"

"-wouldn't it technically be down?" Jack asked, pursing his lips together, stroking his beaded beard as if he was deep in thought. After muttering a warning, "Jackie", Saphira turned back to Will so she could ask, "You think that's what happened?"

Will nodded, leaning against the door frame and crossing his arms over his muscular chest. he glanced out the window. It had been hours since the snow had stopped falling and entered an almost eerie calmness. That's what the World's End was. Madness. Insanity. Going from one extreme to another. William closed his eyes momentarily, before saying, more so to Saphira than Jack, "Calypso put a curse on the Locker years ago, that anyone who ever passes near or through the World's End would face troubles. Madness. The Spirt of the Locker preys on the most vulnerable person on deck." Saphira met Will's gaze for a moment. Jack looked halfway pleased at the fact that it wasn't him this time. Will leaned back against the door as Saphie said, "Preys?"

"Yes. Makes you go insane. Caly told me that the Spirit picks the person the person that will bring everyone down should something happen. I'm guessing that it picks your weakness and attacks that." Will's countenance fell as he said that, knowing that her weakeness was. Jack clicked his tongue and said, "So? Kill the Spirit."

"Jack, you can't get a Spirit. It's already dead." Will said, turning to face his friend with a look of 'did you really just say that?' Saphira shook her head at her fiancee. Jack sighed, apparently not out of humor as he said, "Well this 'as been fun. I best be goin' back to me ship to make sure tha' Satan didn't bring it down to hell." Jack shuddered slightly at that statement, before kissing Saphira's head, and walking past Will out of the Dutchman's lower decks. Saphira got up from her seat and walked over to Will, "Darling, I'm sure it's fine."

Will nodded, but still had that look on his face. He was worried, and Saphie knew it. She smiled up at him, and wrapped her arms around him. Will put his arms around her and rested his head on her shoulder's, closing his eyes. "Saph, I just don't know what I'd do if something were to happen-"

"-Will, don't think like that." Saphie said to him, in a reasurring tone. Will nodded as Saphie said, "Darling, I think you love her too much for your own good. Don't worry." Will smiled at that. She kissed his cheek and said, "I better follow him. No telling what he and Grant will get into." Will nodded, as she smiled up at him and said, "Promise me. Don't worry."

"I can't make that promise." Will said with a smirk. Saphira laughed, and walked past him up the stairs, no doubt going back over to the Pearl to make sure that Grant and Jack hadn't killed each other yet. Or to make sure that Ana wasn't over there as well, since she and Jack tended to get into heated arguments when left alone. Will shuddered at the thought of an argument that left Jack...well, we won't get into that.

Will looked away from where Saphie walked to the other door. Lila was standing in the doorway with a look on her face as if she didn't know what to make of what she just saw. For the sake of her own ego, more than anything else, she brushed past it for the time being, and walked over to him. Will smiled and brought her into his arms as he asked, "Better?"

"Not really." She replied in a voice that he had barely recognized as Lila's. Will closed his eyes and rested his head on hers, trying to remember what Calypso had told him all those years ago when he first became captain. The person affected by the Spirit would be targeted by their weakness until driven mad. But what if the Spirit wasn't possesing Lila? What if Lila was actually seeing something? Will wasn't too worried, as Lila guarded that key with her life. But he still couldn't help but wonder.

"Captain? You're wanted on deck." Came Bootstrap's voice from the stairs. After what he walked in on a few days before, Bill was a little more cautious of when he came down the stairs...perticularly if Will and Lila were no where to be seen, the lower decks were pretty much off limits. Will, who was still holding Lila's had tightly as if he was afraid to let it go, said, "Grant's taking over the Sun for you. I asked him to." When Lila's gaze met his as if she was going to argue with him, Will said rather quickly before she had a chance to snap at him, "I just...I want you to be with me." Lila nodded as Will leaned down and kissed her cheek. He gaze her hand a squeeze, before dropping it, and saying, "Do me a favor and make sure that the chest is restained, alright? I don't want it...being lost when we fall." Lila knew that wasn't the reason. She could tell by the way he said that that he was worried.

Lila looked back at the chest, before picking it up. She shrugged and said, "I'll just take it with me then." The two of them stared at each other for a long time. Will opened his mouth to say something, but Bill's booming voice yelled, "William!!" Will nodded at Lila and said, "Stay with me?" Lila nodded and followed Will out, holding the chest in her arms as she did so.

"To stations! All hands, to stations!" William ran up the stairs of the Dutchman, and took the wheel from his father. After saying something to him, which Lila couldn't understand since she was below deck with people running and screaming about, Will motioned for Lila to walk up towards him. She did, and glanced backwards at the Pearl, "We're gaining speed-" Will looked down, because of the tone of her voice. "-why are they losing it?"

"No telling." Will said with a long sigh as the Sun passed the Pearl. Lila looked down at the chest when she heard Will's heart beating faster. She looked up at him to see that he was turning the ship around backwards. He put an arm around Lila's waist, pushing her against the Will. His breath was hot against her neck as he whispered, "Have you done this before?"

"Davy did it differently." Lila said quietly, still keeping her grasp around the chest. She didn't remember how her uncle had gotten to the Locker, all she remembered is that it wasn't quite like this. Lila closed her eyes as she felt the ship fall backwards somewhat. Will looked over at the Sun to see that it had turned completely around as well. He then looked over at the Pearl and locked gazes with Jack momentarily, before Jack gave a simple nod. Will closed his eyes momentarily before saying to Lila in a gentle, yet commanding voice, "I'm going to let go of you and the wheel. Don't move, alright?" Lila felt the breath catch in her chest as she looked behind them to see that the Dutchman was tipping backwards into nothing. She glanced over at the Pearl to see that Jack was holding on to Saphira, knowing what was about to happen, just waiting for Will's signal. "Lila!"

Lila found herself nodding, though she couldn't tear her eyes off of the sight of the Dutchman falling backwards off of the waterfall. "Don't look behind you." Lila turned and closed her eyes momentarily before looking over at Will. Will nodded at Jack, and yelled, "NOW!" Jack let go of the Pearl's wheel and grabbed Saphira as he held on to the mast. She couldn't know for sure, but she knew that the same thing was happening on the Widow and Sun. Will was the last to do it. She felt his arm slip away from her as he let go of the wheel and let it spin wildly.

Lila screamed when the Dutchman tipped. Since Will had let go of her, and commanded her not to move, she felt herself slip and fall into the air. Not a moment later did she feel him reach out and grab her and press her against the railing, keeping a firm arm on either side of her, trapping her against it. Still keeping a firm grip on the chest, Lila wrapped her arms around Will, and buried her head in his chest as the Dutchman fell backwards over the water fall.

**[k, so you don't get confused....the thoughts of the Spirit that only Lila can hear are  
in italics... and the one at the bottom only will can. ]**

**- The Locker -**

**"...dead men tell no tales..."**

"Will?" He opened his hazel eyes to see Saphira staring down at him. Sand was blowing all around her in the Locker, as it usually did, and the whiteness of it all was more bright than it usually was. Will leaned up on his elbows and looked around. It was deserted, or so it seemed. The four ships were resting in front of him, though he couldn't see anyone else besides him or Saphira. "I don't know where they are." Saphie took Will's hand and helped him up. She looked up at him for a moment, to see that his eyes were focused on something ahead of them. "Will?"

"Saphie, look." Saphira turned to see that Lila was standing in front of them, staring at the chest that was sitting perfectly and untouched just a few feet in front of her. Will looked down at Saphira who was staring up at him with a look of concern. He nodded and the two of them began walking towards where Lila was standing. Will and Saphie walked up behind her as Will whispered, "Li?"

_"His death will be your fault."_

"No." She whispered in the direction of the chest. Saphie took Will's hand since Will had somewhat tensed up when he heard the tone of Lila's voice. He had no idea what was going on in her head, but judging by the look on her face, something was wrong."  
"Lila, darling-"

_"You will stab the heart."_

"Never." She said, her voice shaking. Will made a motion to walk towards her, but stopped himself. He remembered the cryptic warning that Calyspo had given him all those years ago. Never interfer with a person possesed of the sea. It had to run its course, as much as it killed Will to watch this. Something happened. Will nor Saphira was sure as to what Lila had just seen, but it was enough to start making her cry.

_"He's dead."_

"No, he's not."

_"You killed him."_

"No, I didn't."

_"You killed him!"_

"No..."

_"William Turner is dead! And who do you think stabbed his heart?"_

If Will could really die at that moment, he would have been. It was killing him seeing her there, helpless, and knowing that in some twisted way, he was the cause of it. Saphira put an arm around her as tears were sparkling in her own dark eyes. Lila never looked like that. She always had a look of determination on her face, now she looked....so completely helpless, vulnerable even. Tears were streaming down her face as the mocking voice rang out in her head....

"He's not dead." Lila's voice was shaking as she said those words. "He's not."

_"YOU KILLED HIM!"_

"No."

_"Who has the key? Who was suppossed to watch the chest? WHO IS HOLDING THE SWORD?" _

_It was all playing through her mind. She was holding the sword above the beating chest of her husband..._

"Will..." She glanced down to see her sword drawn.

_She raised the sword up, and pierced it. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw Will collapse to the ground...._

"WILL!" Lila fell to her knees, sobbing. Giving in, Will broke out of Saphira's grasp and ran over to her. She was frantic. Screaming as she closed her eyes, tears flowing down her face.

"Li...Lila...LILA!" Will put his arms around her, trying to calm her. Saphira ran to their side, as Lila still sobbed, still not registering that that was indeed Will. Will looked up at Saphie to see tears were coming down her cheeks as well. Will closed his hazel eyes, and pulled Lila to him as he said, "Love, it's me....Lila, it's Will! I'm here." Lila looked up at him, black smudges from her heavily kohl-lined eyes were on her cheeks.

Lila stared at him for a long time, before Will whispered, "Darling...I'm here." She stared crying, causing him to pull her into his arms again. "Will..."

"Shh, I'm here." He pulled her back into his arms, letting her sob in them. He rested his head on hers, and after a long sigh, looked up at Saphira. After a minute, she kneeled down beside them, and put her arms around Lila too. Will closed his eyes momentarily, before they waundered off to the chest that was just a few feet in front of them...

_"William, you have to stab the heart.  
It's the only way to save Lila from this madness."_

"Will, are you alright?" Saphie said, lifing her head off of Lila, since she had been trying to comfort as well. Will pushed the sound of the Spirit out of his head, and stared over at the chest. His heart was pounding louder in the dead man's chest, as he looked over at Saphira and said, "Yeah..." He put his head back on Lila's and said, "I'm fine."


	33. Another Way

**"...I mean, when really put in that situation, would you really give up your life?  
Do you really love something or someone that much?"  
**

**- The Locker -**  
_"Dead men tell no tells."  
"Stab the heart...she'll go free....."_

Insanity? Maybe it wasn't. Maybe it was all in his head. But then again, wasn't that what insanity was? Maybe he was becoming insane. Insane with the thought of insanity.

No, he was the Captain of the Flying Dutchman. This was his Locker. He couldn't be affected by the Locker. He couldn't go insane. He closed his hazel eyes and sat on the scorching, white hot sand of the Locker. He wasn't really staring at anything except the dozens of rocks that were in front of him. He couldn't go insane....he wasn't going insane...the thought of insanity was making him insane. Was that possible? Or was it what Calypso had said to him all those years ago? Love can dirve you to the point of insanity. And maybe that's what was happening to Will...because stabbing his own heart wasn't going to get him anywhere.

Anywhere but dead.

"Will, pull yourself together." He whispered to himself, running his hands through his chesnut ringlets. This was ridiculous. He was always the level headed one. The one that always someone managed to keep his cool even during the most intense battles, and now he was losing it? And to make it worse, in a way, William Turner was losing it to himself. And because of Lila...no, he wasn't losing it. He wasn't going insane. He was going to stab the heart...

Did he just say he was going to stab the heart?

Of course not....but he had said it. If that meant Lila's safety, then he was going to do it. He closed his hazel eyes again. If stabbing the heart was the only way to keep Lila from this madness and torture, then he would do it. He promised himself years ago that he'd die for her, and he would do just that if it came to it. He heard footsteps crunching beneath the sand. Not looking up at the owner of the voice, he recognized the voice as belonging to his father when he heard, "The souls were taken to the Ascension, William."

"Good." He said, in a distant voice, getting up from the beach and brushing the white sand off of him. He met Bill's gaze for a moment, before his father asked, "Lila's asking for you. She's on the Dutchman." William nodded, and was about to say something when Bill said, "I decided to hide the heart from her. It's almost driving her..."

"...insane. I know." His gaze locked momentarily with Saphira's when he passed her, though he didn't say anything to her. This all had to end. They were hiding the heart, and something was telling William that it wasn't because of Lila that they hid it. It was because they were thinking he was too rash. Was he that rash to take his own life for her? No.

Because taking his life for Lila didn't seem rash to him.

He walked back to where the ships made port. He knew that she was in his cabin, still scared at what she had just seen. Calypso had created the Spirit of the Locker as a trap. A trap that would keep all people away from the Locker, driving them mad, except for the Locker's owner. So why was William being affected so much?

He heard it. It was beating in the corner of the deck. He was now nearing the cabin, but stopped before he walked in and put his hand on the dagger that was attatched at his belt. He stared at the metal chest. The beating of his heart was getting louder as he walked closer, as if it knew what he was about to do.

_"The only way for Lila to stop being tormented is by stabbing the heart..."_

Lila had given him the key earlier. She was afraid that she would kill him, since she had been having those visions. He put his hand to the key and closed his fingers around it as he yanked it off of his neck and walked towards the chest. His heart continued to pound against the metal chest as he placed his hands over the top of the chest, putting the key in the lock. And unfamilar feeling washed over him, similar to the one that he felt when Lila was holding or near the chest. But this one was different. While the feeling with Lila was loving, this one was a feeling of dread. As the key turned in the lock, that same chilling voice rang out in his head once again.

_"Stab the heart, William. It's the only way."_

When the lock popped open, Will took his hands and lifted the chest open. He stared down at his beating heart for a moment, before pulling the dagger out of his belt. He grasped the handle of the dagger tightly, and stared down at the heart. The beating somewhat slowed down, but it was still more rapid than it usually was. He stared at his reflection in the dagger for a moment, before postioning it over his own heart.

_"William, do it....it's the only way."_

Why couldn't be bring himself to do it. "There's got to be another way..."

_"There's no other way...stab it. Or she'll suffer with madness."_

Will took the dagger, which he had during the minute he was thinking placed to his side, and raised it back up to the chest. He put it above his beating heart, and waited. What was he waiting for? He wasn't sure. But he was. He closed his hazel eyes momentarily...he was instantly transported back all those years ago back in Port Royal.

**_____  
Will's Flashback**

Lila was about to leave for England, not knowing when she would come back. If she would ever come back. Lila knew that she wouldn't probably come back, due to the fact that she was getting in the way of Will's destiny...he was meant to be with Elizabeth."But what happens after that year, Will?" She asked, raising her head up to look at him. He had never seen her like this. She was always the kind of girl that held in her emotions. Come to think of it, he really never saw her cry. "What? My father's going to make me go to Lord knows where. And I don't want to leave you-"  
"Darling, I know you don't." Will said, pulling her back down on the bench. "Because if you did, I honestly don't think you would have been crying this much-"

"Will, honestly! It's not funny." She said, crying again. The smile on Will's face faded as he pulled her back into his strong arms again. He sighed and said, "Li, I don't want you to leave either. And I don't know what's going to happen after this year, I can't tell you that and I wish I could. But-" He trailed off for a minute, before saying, "-do you really love me?"

"No, Will." She said, pulling herself off of him. "That's only why I've been bloody crying my eyes out for the last aaaa.." She started crying again. He pulled her back to him, scared of what she would do if he didn't. "Lila, if you wanted to...I know you're very young, but if you wanted to, we could-" He trailed off and just stared at her for a moment. "Will, are you serious?" She asked him, not crying anymore as she was trying so hard not to. "Would you-"

"Yes." He said, smiling as he rested his forhead on hers. "Li, if you really want to we will. I'd do anything for you." He felt her take both of his hands in hers as he leaned over and kissed her, before saying, "Princess, will you marry me?" She smiled up at him, before closing the gap between their lips and saying, "You know I will, Will."

She kissed him again, and she could feel him smile against her lips as he brought her closer to him. "I love you." He whispered. Even though they had been courting for months, that really was the first time that she had heard him say it. She pulled back just slightly and said, "I love you too, Turner."

After a minute, he found her back in his arms once more. This time, they were silent. Just thinking. After another minute, she asked him with a smile, "You'd really do anything for me?" She asked him that as she played with the collar of his shirt. He smiled as he reached up and grabbed her hand as he said, "Lila, I'd die for you."

_______

_"I'd die for you..."_

He would die for her. Will, who had gotten up, walked back over to the chest, Opening it once more, William pulled out his dagger and placed it over the chest. He momentarily thought of Lila and his daughter...Annie...he couldn't do that to her....but he couldn't let Lila live in torment and guilt over a murder she didn't commit. He looked at his heart for a long time, before postioning the dagger over the heart once again.

Closing his eyes, he waited for a moment, before...

Lila, who had been laying in William's cabin, rolled over on his bed and looked out the window out at the Locker. The bright, white shining light seeped through the windows as she got up and walked over to the door. She pulled her golden-brown ringlets back, before she walked out on the deck. Bill, who had made his way back on the ship, watched her as she did this. He looked at her for a moment, before asking, "I sent William to find you."

"He never came." Lila said, meeting Bill's worried gaze. She froze for a moment, and put her hand over where the key should be. Without warning, Lila ran down the stairs and into the lower decks. The door was locked, so Bill came up behind her and shot the knob off. Lila pushed the hanging door back. Lila looked around the dark room for a moment, before spotting him above the chest.

"Will?" She asked, carefully walking closer to him. When she saw him, her own heart seemed to stop beating as she yelled, "WILLIAM!"


	34. Fight to the Finish

**Chapter Thirty-Four  
_Fight to the Finish_**

Will froze. He didn't move. He just stood there as his hand hovered over the heart. He dropped the dagger as she screamed his name and ran over to him. A moment later, he felt her arms go around and bring him close to her. He closed his hazel eyes and rested his head on her shoulder as she whispered, "_Querido_, what on earth were thinking?" He was breathing heavy as she rested her head against his and said, _"¿Por qué hacer esto, mi amor?" _

"Li, don't talk in Spanish. I can't understand you." William said, somewhere finding his voice. The two of them were silent for a moment. The only sound that could be heard was the waves crashing against the shoreline of the Locker, and the pounding of Will's heart in the corner of the room. Lila glanced up at the chest a minute later, before letting Will go and silently walking over to it. Bill, who had been standing in the doorway, walked over to where the key was lying and picked it up. He handed it to Lila, who placed the heart back inside the chest, shut it and then locked it. Holding the key tightly in her hand, she looked over at Will and said, "Will, why did you do that?"

"It was the only way."

Still breathing heavily, Will dropped his gaze. Lila looked up at Bill, who nodded, and wordlessly walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. She kneeled down beside Will and whispered, "Darling...why did you do that?" Will's eyes met her sparkling emeralds for a heart pounding moment, before he allowed a tear to roll down his cheek as he managed to choke out, "I thought...I thought it was the only way to save you."

"To save me from what?"

"The Locker. This madness. I don't know." Lila closed her eyes momentarily as Will let more tears roll down his cheeks. She opened them back up, and brought him back into her arms. She rested her head on top of his as she said, "Love, never do something like that again."

"Lila-"

"-promise me." Lila said, sternly, pulling back a little to look into Will's eyes. She wiped one of his tears, before leaning down and kissing him. After a minute, she put her head back on his, and stared over at the chest. The Locker was known for it's madness, sure enough, but even for Locker standards, this was too mad for any of them. The two of them just sat in his cabin in complete silence for the next few minutes. Just thinking. Neither of them had to say what they were thinking, because both of them knew without saying it.

"Will?" Came a voice from the door. Lila sighed, knowing who it was just by the slightly slurred way that 'Will' rolled of his tongue. She looked down at Will, who nodded, and leaned up and kissed her. Letting Will go to the door, Lila stood up and hooked the key back around her neck. Will wiped his eyes as he opened the door and came face to face with Captain Jack Sparrow, "So, Ana said tha' Mercer's men somehow managed to bloody find their way to the bloody Locker, so I think we should-" Jack paused, as if looking at Will for the first time and saying, "-you alright, mate?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, Jack." Will said, walking past Jack to the stairs. Jack, who's mouth had fallen open, stared at Lila with a look of extreme confusion. Lila shook her head, and took Jack's arm, leading him out of the cabin. Jack absentmindly put his arm around her shoulders and said, "Wha's Turner's problem?" Jack's deep, chocolate pools met Lila's. She didn't say anything, all she did was raise the key up. Jack's eyebrows shot way up, as he glanced up at where Will was standing at the wheel. "Didn't think he 'ad it in 'im."

"Don't underestimate him, Jackie." Saphira said, swinging her leg over the railing, and coming to stand beside Jack and Lila. All three of them were standing there, on the deck of the Dutchman, staring up at Will. Rupert, who was for some reason eating an apple, came and stood beside the three of them. Biting into the apple rather loudly, making Jack wince, he asked, "What are we looking at?"

Lila and Saphira didn't take the time to even bother looking up at Rupert. But Jack did. Jack took his hand and grabbed the apple. And in one swift motion, the apple was sinking to the bottom of the Locker. A wounded-looking Rupert stared up at Jack who smirked. Rupert looked over at Ana who was shaking her head, trying to stop from laughing herself. He looked at Saphira and Lila who were still staring at Will, and muttered, "Damn Sparrow." As he walked past them, back over to where Ana was standing.

"Alright, girls." Grant said, walking from where he had been talking to Bill, and over to where Lila and Saphira were standing. In true almost Jack-like form, Grant wrapped his arms around both girls and said, "If you want to fight, stay out. Though I'd rather you not."

"We're not letting you do this alone. Are we, Lila?" Saphira looked over at Lila who was still staring straight up at the deck Will was standing on. Will, who was holding the wheel rather tightly, glanced down at Lila and their gazes locked. He smiled down at her, causing her to return it and said, "No-" She looked at Grant and said, "-we aren't."

"We'll have to meet them." Grant said, pulling the two of them closer, being overprotective as he was. Jack smirked, coming to stand beside his father and said, "Up is down."

_____

"Master Mercer." Mercer raised his gold, silver-eyed gaze up to meet the young admiral's as he walked into the room. At seeing who it was, Mercer glanced back down at the map as the young admiral said, "Their ships are off the charts. We can't find them-"

"-he's captain of the Flying Dutchman. He's here." Mercer spat as he shoved the map from the table. The young man watched Mercer carefully, as he at any given time he would snap as he did that morning. Mercer drummed his fingers on the table and sat deep in thought. He wasn't going to stop until they were dead and what was rightfully his was his. He got up from the table, and stared out of it. As if on cue, the Flying Dutchman rose out of the depths with three other ships sailing right behind it. "The madness didn't sink in apparently." Mercer hissed as he watched four ships sail close to him. He glanced over at the admiral and spat, "Well? What are you waiting for? Load the guns!"

The sun was beating down on the Caribbeans that day. Jack fell in step with Will as the two of them walked down the small spit of sand that split the ocean in half at the spot. Mercer was walking from the other direction. The two infamous pirate captains stopped as Mercer stopped just feet in front of them. "Mercer." Will said, cooly.

"Master Turner." Mercer said, with fake enthusiasm. "Now now now, look here. The madness of the Locker didn't sink in, did it?" Will's face changed from one of determination, to one of anger as Mecer spoke that.

Jack placed his hand on the hilt of his sword, causing Mercer to laugh, thought not entirely out of humor, as he said, "Jack Sparrow and William Turner. The dynamic duo, no less."

"Oh, in the flesh, mate." Jack said, taking a step towards Mercer. Mercer stepped back as Jack did this. At seeing this, Will rolled his eyes and stepped up beside Jack as he said, "Now listen 'ere, mate. Neither of us like losin'. And we won't. We won't lose, and you will die." Mercer's eyes narrowed as Captain Sparrow hissed that in his face. Turning his face slightly so he didn't have to look into Jack's face anymore. Mercer stared off at where the ships made port and spat at Jack, "Is that a threat?"

"That's a promise." They looked up to see Lila, with Saphira following closely behind, walking down the spit of sand. Jack smirked as the two girls came to stand between Jack and Will. Mercer's men began walking down the beaches as Lila's navy sailed into port. Saphira was watching down the shoreline as Rupert got the naval officers lined up. When he met Lila's gaze, she nodded slightly, and glanced back at Mercer, "You give up?"

"Oh, on the contrary, Your Grace." Mercer said, making a move towards Lila, causing both Will and Jack to step closer to her. Lila though, unlike how Mercer did with Jack, didn't move in the slightest when Mercer was standing practically nose to nose with her. He glared down at her and said, "This is only the beginning."

Lila bowed mockingly at him as she walked backwards so that she was standing beside Jack and Will once more. Mercer locked eyes with Saphira and said, "Sorry it had to end like this, darling." Saphira's gaze turned murderous as she said, "Don't call me that." Mercer winked at her, and said, "First one to the finish, then?"

"Don't worry, mate. It'll be us." Jack smirked at him, wrapping his arms around Lila and Saphira as the four of them made their way back to where the ships made port. Will glanced at Lila, and when she saw that he was looking at him, she smiled and said, "Alright?"

"Of course, Li." But as he watched the ships line up, ready for battle, Will was wondering if he really was alright...


	35. The Battle

**Chapter Thirty-Five  
- The Battle - **  
"Jack, Mercer's armada's heading for us. The Undertaking's coming up to starboard...and I think it's best to stick to a rather noble tradition-"

Jack took his eyes off of the spinning compass, and looked Gibbs in the eyes as he came up to stand in front of his captain at the wheel. Jack rolled his eyes, and glanced down at Saphira as he said, "I've never been one for tradition, mate."

He snapped the compass shut and said, "Luff the sails and lay on iron." Gibbs made a face, and glanced back at the Sun as she pulled near the Dutchman. Gibbs met Jack's gaze again and said, "But Cap'n-" He shook his head and said, "-you have to belay that. We'll be sitting ducks."

"Belay tha', belay tha'." Jack mumbled to himself. "Just do it."

"The armada..."

"Belay!

"The Undertaking..."

"Belay!"

"But Cap'n, we-"

"Gibbs, kindly shut it." Jack said, smiling sweetly over at his first mate. Rolling his chocolate eyes he said, "Luff the the sails-"

"But Jack, Lila said-"

"Lila is Queen, sure enough. But I'm Pirate King. She has to work around meself." Jack put his hands on the wheel and focusing his eyes on he battle in front of him. Gibbs sighed just as Saphira walked on deck with a worried look on her face. Jack turned to look at her and asked, "Are you alright, love?"

"Yes." Saphie said, coming to stand beside Jack as he pulled the Pearl beside the Dutchman. Will wasn't moving at all. Just sitting there. Jack groaned inwardly at this and said, "Wha' is he watin' for?"

"Lila." Saphira said, and sure enough, once the Sun was beside the Dutchman once again, it was in motion once more. Jack rolled his chocolate eyes in a disgusted way, before opening his compass and watching it spin. "Jackie, what if this doesn't work out right?"

"Darlin', don't ask stuff like tha'." Jack smiled over at his fiancee, bringing her into his arms as he whispered against her hair, "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, savvy?" Saphira giggled, and stood on her toes to kiss his cheek. He gave her a wink, and was about to say something when Gibbs ran back up the stairs. Groaning inwardly, Jack waited for what Gibbs had to say.

"Jack, Lila told you to belay that."

"Well, tell her she can go bloody belay 'erself. I'm gettin' bloody mad tha' woman." Jack said, staring at Gibbs. Saphie sighed, whispering a prayer of thanks that Lila wasn't on that ship at that moment. "I told you to luff the iron and lay on the sails." Jack wrinkled his nose at that, and then said, "I mean, luff the sails and lay on the iron." Gibbs nodded, glancing at the Sun, and saying, "Aye, Cap'n." And with that, Gibbs disappeared below deck once more.

Humming 'A Pirate's Life For Me' under his breath, and keeping one arm around Saphira, resting on the wheel in front of him, he flipped open his compass and smirked at it as he hummed the last note, "...drink up, me 'earties. Yo ho."

She kept her hands firmly on the wheel as they neared The Undertaking. Lila glanced across over at the Dutchman where Will was standing at her wheel. He looked over at her, and tried to shoot her what he hoped to be a reassuring smile. She winked at him and turned back her father who was walking up the stairs with Triton closely behind him. She smirked at that, hoping that that meant everything was alright between them now.

"Lila, The Undertaking's on our starboard."

"I know." Lila said, keeping her gaze ahead. Neptune looked nervously over at the Dutchman, before saying, "Do you know what you're doing?" He met his daughter's emerald eye stare as she smiled at him and said, "Of course I do." She was about to say something, but at that moment, her first mate Matthew ran on set.

"Captain Turner? Mercer's attacking." Lila turned around from the wheel and looked back at the Undertaking to see that he was indeed firing at the Widow. Not knowing how Ana and her crew was holding up back there, Lila fell silent. This really was happening.

"Captain Turner? Your Majesty...orders? What do you command?" Matthew glanced up at Neptune who was staring at his daughter. When she still only stared at the Widow and Undertaking, Neptune nudged her and said, "Lila. Orders?"

"Ready on the guns." Will commanded his crew on the Dutchman. Bill nodded, and yelled down to the men below. Will glanced over at the Sun to see that Lila wasn't doing anything. Bill stood beside him and asked, "What is she doing?"

"I have no idea." Will whispered to his father. He leaned against the railing so that he could yell over to her, "LILA! ORDERS!" That snapped Lila out of her trance. She glanced over at the Dutchman to see Will looking rather distressed, and then to the Pearl to see Jack motioning to her, as if he was doing a weird waltz with himself. That momentarily distracted Will, but he was brought out of it when cannons started blaring.

"Full canvas!" Jack yelled, letting go of the wheel and letting his father take it. Jack grabbed Saphira's arm with one hand, and his sword with the other as the pair of them ran down the stairs on to the main deck. He looked over at the Sun and yelled, "Lila! Do somethin'!"

"I'm waiting for the opportune moment..." She said, climbing on the Sun's railing, and leaning over the edge, holding on to the rope. When she saw the Undertaking lined up with the Dutchman, she said quietly, "Fire." When no one did anything, she turned around, jumping off of the railing and yelled, "FIRE ALL!_ NOW_!"

Will heard her and yelled, "FIRE!!" The Dutchman and the Sun started shooting at the Undertaking that was seeming to take down the Widow. Jack, who had just yelled at his crew to fire, looked at Saphira and said, "It's not goin' down."

"Give it time, Jackie." She said, trying to sound reassuring. Jack nodded and leaned against the railing as the cannons shot off at the Undertaking. "Why is she not goin' down?"

"She's not...what?" The Undertaking had somehow gained speed. She glanced back at the Pearl and said, "What the bloody hell? The Pearl's the fastest ship in the Caribbean." She glanced at Neptune and said, "This is madness." The Undertaking was coming up fast on the Sun's starboard. Lila groaned and yelled, "_LIGHT THE STARBO_ARD!" Neptune ran down the stairs with Triton closely behind him. Lila glanced over at Will who nodded at her, and yelled for his crew to do the same.

"Take them." Mercer hissed on the Undertaking as the four ships circled him. The Undertaking was known to take down anyone, no matter the size, in her path. The Dutchman came on her side, and blew the side out. The whole ship shook during the impact, and Mercer yelled, "TAKE HER!" His men scrambled about the ship trying to hold the Dutchman off, but it's captain wasn't allowing it. Mercer cursed under his breath and said, "_ATTACK_!"

The men on his ship began swinging over to the ships, attacking anyone in their way. Mercer glared at the Sun, and grabbed the rope, making his way over to the ship. Will was busy holding off one of Mercer's men on his ship when he saw Lila fighting off Mercer.

"Jack..._JACK_!" Will cried over to the Pearl. Jack was too caught into a fight with another man. Will groaned as he pushed the man he had been fighting over the railing. He stood on it, and grabbed the rope, before swinging over to the Sun, knocing Mercer over as he did so. He grabbed Lila's hand, and pulled her down into the cabin. Will slammed the door, before turning to Lila and asking, "Li, are you alright?" He rushed over to her side as she nodded. He kissed the top of her head as her eyes drifted off into the corner.

"Oh my gosh." Will pulled back and looked down into Lila's horrified face. She pushed herself out of his grasp, and ran to the door. Before he could catch her, she was already back outside as the battle raged on. "Lila! LILA!" He came face to face with Mercer. He was holding the open chest as one of his men restrained Lila. He looked back to see that Neptune and Triton were also being restrained. "Ah, Captain Turner." Mercer said, good naturedly as he raised a knife to the open chest. "_**NO**_!" Lila screamed, trying to make a run for the chest, but the men pulled her back. Her gaze locked with Will's as if to say a sorry apology.

"Captain Turner." Mercer said, smiling. "Your Highness, I'm so glad you could join us in witnessing this joyous occasion." Will froze. It was at that moment, he felt completely helpless. Mercer would get what he wanted, Immortality, since he was about to kill Will. He'd most likely kill everyone else after he was immortal. And Lila...Will felt sick. He wanted power, and with Lila alive, Mercer would have that power. And Will couldn't do a thing about it.

Mercer won.  
He'd lost.  
They'd lost.

And the look of defeat on Jack Sparrow's ageless face when he was captured and dragged to the Pearl made William feel even worse. Jack never looked defeated. Even when he was defeated. Saphira was looking on at Mercer with disgust, but a single tear rolled down her cheek. Will saw Ana, and then Bill and Grant. But where was Rupert? Saphira must have been thinking the same exact thing, because at that moment, Saphira looked over at Will, and when they're gazes locked, something passed between them. Will was about to say something, but Mercer cocked his gun and placed it at the heart.

Tears were flowing freely down Lila's face when Mercer put his hand on the trigger. Lila looked over at Will, who mouthed a simple 'I love you', before the a gunshot rang through the early night sky. After the gun shot rang out, an eerie silence passed through the ship. The only sound that could be heard was the sound of Lila screaming, and someone falling down.

"Will..." Lila sobbed.

"Lila?" She opened her eyes, and squinted through the smoke to see Will standing there, walking towards her. She screamed and threw her arms around his neck, almost tackling him. Lila was crying as Will held on to her, not wanting to let her go. He kissed her cheek and said, "Darling, it's alright. I'm here." He rubbed her back and held her close. "Li, I'm here."

Saphie looked up to see who was walking through the smoke. Rupert was standing there, with his right hand outstretched, holding the gun in Mercer's direction. He had a look that neither she, Lila nor anyone on the ship had ever seen him have before. He lowered his hand, but not before blowing the smoke out of his gun. "Rupert?" Saphie croaked, when she saw the lifeless body of Mercer laying on the ground. Rupert's eyes locked with hers as she ran out of the men's reach and threw her arms around her brother. Rupert put his around her, and kissed her cheek. "I love you." She whispered, kissing him lightly.

He smiled down at her, pushing her curls back and said, "I love you too, Saphie." When Saphie stepped back, Lila jumped over Mercer, who was still laying on the deck, and nearly tackled Rupert. Rupert, who looked momentarily taken back, wrapped his arms around her. "Lila, darling...can't breath." Lila pulled back and kissed him, causing Jack to start laughing and Will to smack him in the head. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it, love." Rupert said, hugging her back. She kissed his cheek, and moved. Rupert looked over at Ana, who smiled at him, but didn't say anything. Saphie cleared her throat, and said, "Let's go help the others?" Lila smirked at Saphie, and took her arm, dragging the two others behind them. Ana walked up to Rupert. He smiled down at her, and was about to say something, when Ana leaned up and kissed him. He was shocked at first, but moved his arms around her waist.

"Only they would do tha' over a dead body." Jack said, leaning against the Sun's railing. He glanced over at Will and Lila, and sighed as he said, "I stand corrected."

"Actually, he's not dead." Triton said, kneeling down beside him. He glanced up at Neptune. "He's still got a pulse." Neptune sighed, and went over to some of their men. Within moments, Mercer was in custody and sent back to Neptuno where he would await his hanging the following month after his trial, and suffering in their prison.

After Lila hugged her father, she walked over to Will. He picked up the key when Mercer dropped it and walked over to her, "You were suppossed to keep it safe, love." He reached behind her neck to fasten the hook, and when he was finished, she moved closer just a little so that she kissed him.

"So sorry, _querido_." He smirked and leaned down and kissed her again.

Saphira was standing against the railing, looking over the edge at the sparkling ocean below. She was part mermaid, she had inherited that from her mother. She closed her eyes and could practically see her in front of her, when she heard footsteps come from beside her.

"Neptune told me." He said, quietly. Saphira didn't say anything at all. She just stood there, as a tear rolled down her cheek. "Saphira, if I had only known you were still alive, I would have come for you. Both of you. I had no way of knowing. I just-"

"-it's alright." Saphira said, turning to look at her real father. Triton took her in at that moment. He smiled at how much she looked like her mother. He pushed back her curls and said, "You look just like your mother." She smiled and looked down for a moment, before Triton pulled her into his arms and said, "I've always loved you." Saphie smiled and wrapped her arms around him too. He kissed the top of her head, and for once, everything seemed right.

He took one hand and placed it on the wheel and the other hand clutching the bottle of rum. He hummed the song to himself as the sun set. As they sailed through the horizon, a green flash shot through the sky. At hearing the footsteps behind him coming closer, he raised the bottle to meet his lips and sang, "...we're devils and black sheep, really bad eggs..."

Lila took the rum bottle from Jack. Smirking, she took it and moved it in circles, making the clear, brownish liquid swish around in the bottle. Jack raised his eyebrows as she did that, but smirked when she raised the bottle to meet her own lips and finished for him, with a smirk, "...drink up, me hearties. Yo ho." He winked at her, as Saphira walked up the stairs to meet them, followed by William. Jack saw the teasing look in Lila's eyes as she looked down at where Rupert and Ana still were. He smirked himself as he asked, "Wha'?"

"What?" Lila said, as Will walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

Jack smirked, before shooting a wink over at Saphie, and saying, "Wha' are you thinkin' 'bout, love?" Lila smiled, and said, turning to look at him, "I wonder if he loves those moments."

"Reginald?" Jack said, with a smirk, meeting his cousin's gaze. She nodded as they remembered a similar conversation they had had just over a year ago. Jack chuckled softly and said, "Well, darlin'. He may. But not nearly as much as me."

"Oh?"

"Yes." Jack said, kissing Saphie's cheek. He smiled over at Lila, letting go of the wheel, and walking to the railing. As if there was a ship passing them, Jack said, "Because I, unlike our dear Reginald-" He started waving at his invisible ship and said, "-like to wave at them as they pass by." Lila laughed and leaned against Will. Jack smiled and walked back over to the wheel where Saphira was.

Jack wrapped his arms around Saphira's waist and rested his head on top of hers. He leaned down and kissed her cheek, causing her to giggle as he hummed the song once again. He smirked and said, raising the bottle up, "...drink up, me 'earties. Yo ho."

He flipped his compass open, and watched it spin, before snapping it shut, and glancing ahead of him. Feeling Saphira come at his side, he moved his arm around her and said with a smirk, "Now, bring me tha' horizon..."


	36. No Longer a Secret

**Chapter Thirty-Six  
_This Was No Secret_**

**- Atlantis-  
- Three Months Later –**

Some things are meant to happen. And as she stood in the courtyard balancing her nearly one year old daughter on her hip, she knew that there was a reason behind everything that had happened in the last year. Or years, she should say. She glanced down at Annie. Being almost one, and being that goddess babies age differently than normal babies, Annie was acting as if she was almost two instead of one. She was too attached to her father for her own good sometimes, but it was clear to everyone who she looked like.

She paced the courtyard that had since morning, turned into a sea of daises, which was of course, Saphira's favorite flower. The young princess stirred in her arms as she walked, her long, sea-blue gown trailing behind her, and her curls cascading down her back held up with her tiara. Annie popped open one of her green eyes that mirrored her mother's and made a fussy noise, up until someone walked up to Lila, put their arms around her, and kissed her cheek. She smiled and turned around to see William standing behind her. His long, dark curls were pulled back with a golden tie and he was dressed in the typical naval uniform her officers wore, though his was slightly different just enough to let his prince status be known. A smile appeared on his handsome face as he asked her, "How are my girls?" She rolled her emerald eyes as Will took Annie, and wrapped his free arm around her. She leaned against him as she said, in reply to his question, "She's just fine. It's me that's worn out."

Will smiled down at Lila as she took her seat in the very front row. He sat beside her and said, "Darling, you know Calypso's trying to work something out." Annie, who had since woken up, smiled up at Will and was making noises as she struggled to find his hair, since she loved tugging on it. He smirked, knowing she couldn't reach it, and turned to look Lila in the eyes, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She whispered, leaning back in her seat as Ana and Calypso made their way down the aisle. Will looked at her for a moment, as she twirled his key around her finger, which nearly always meant that she was thinking about him. She turned to look at him and said, "Querido, I'm fine." Ana came to sit on one side of Will, and Calypso took the seat beside Lila. She leaned across Lila and reached over for Annie, since she did that nearly every time she saw her. Which was another weird thing. Annie absolutely loved Calypso. And another weird thing? Possibly her favorite person in the world had just stepped on to the alter and was looking at the doors with a rather nervous look on his face. When Annie saw him, she pulled her head off of Calypso's shoulder and yelled, "Jackie!"

He darted his eyes away from the door and smirked down at the little princess. He made a face that sent her into a fit of giggles. Jack's eyes met Lila's for a moment. She smiled up at him, causing him to smile back, not smirk, and wink at her. Just about that time, Anne, Neptune and Grant made their way into the courtyard and took their seats behind the row Lila, Will, Ana, and Calypso were sitting on. Calypso smiled down at Annie, and Lila was just glad that she had stopped fussing.

She rested her head on Willl's shoulder, ignoring the sound she heard Grant make behind her. Moments later, though, she had to lift her head off of his shoulder because the wedding march had started playing, and Saphira was making her way down the aisle with Triton on one arm and Rupert on the other. Ana smiled at Rupert, and Saphira momentarily locked gazes with Lila. After Lila's hour long speech on how if Saph goes crazy within a week of being in this family it wouldn't be here fault, Saphira wasn't worried. She only smiled at Lila, happy that this day had finally come.

After they got to the alter, and after Triton and Rupert had hugged and kissed Saphira, she carefully walked up the stairs, not wanting to trip on her gorgeous, gold-trimmed wedding gown, and stood in front of Jack as he took both of her hands in his. She smiled up at him as the priest took his spot and cleared his throat, "We are gathered here today to join these two in holy matrimony. If there is anyone present who wishes these two not wed, please speak now or forever hold your peace." Jack eyes darted out at Lila who had her had already halfway raised. She winced in pain as Grant's hand collided with her head, nearly making her tiara fall off, sending Will into a fit of laughter. She cursed Grant under her breath, and sat back down beside Will. Jack smirked and turned back to the priest who said, "Good. Now. Do you, Grant Jacob Teague Sparrow, take Saphira Marie Triton to be your wife?"

Jack smiled a golden-capped smile and said, in the gentlest voice he had ever used, "I do."

"And do you, Saphira Marie Triton, take Grant Jacob Teague Sparrow to be your husband?"

She beamed up at him, as she said, "I do."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife." Jack smiled down at her as the priest said, "Jacob, you may kiss your bride." Jack smiled as he pushed back her veil, and leaned down and kissed him. She smiled too as she wrapped her arms around his neck. The priest then said, "It is my great honor to introduce you to Mr. and Mrs.-"

"-Captain-"

"-Captain Jack Sparrow." Saphira smirked up at Jack, and he leaned down and kissed her cheek, before taking her arm, and leading her down the aisle and out where the reception was to be held. Grant shook his head, as if he was in supreme shock that his son actually got married by the time Anne had finally managed to shove her brother out. Ana took Rupert's hand and led him to one of the tables. Lila looked over at him and smiled. It was only a matter of time before Rupert asked her. She knew it. She also knew that he was going to be a fine ruler for Atlantis.

Since her father and Triton were on good terms once more, and after the Court meeting the previous week, Rupert agreed to serve under Lila as admiral until the day that he was needed to step up for his father. But when he did, though they both knew that Atlantis and the Seas would always be separated, Lila and Rupert only made that agreement if the Court would agree that no matter what the problem, Atlantis and the Seas would never rule against each other. They would forever be separate kingdoms, but they wouldn't rule against each other, but side by side. Rupert caught Lila's gaze and winked at her as he led Ana to the fountains. She smiled to herself as she turned around to see that Calypso and Anne were playing with Annie by the statue of Athena, leaving Will to take Lila's hand and pull her out on the dance floor.

They danced in silence for a moment, before Lila rested her head on Will's shoulder and said, quietly, "Everything turned out right for once." Will smirked down at Lila when she said that, causing her to smile up at him. She shrugged and placed her arms around him as they swayed to the music. "What? It did."

"No, I'm in completely agreement with you, Your Majesty." William said, with a teasing look in his eyes. He put a hand on her back, and dipped her down. She laughed as he brought her back up to face him and said, "Well, you know. Everything turned out alright for everyone except Mercer." She rolled her eyes at that since Mercer had been hung a few months previous. She shrugged and said, "Well, he got what was coming to him."

"Once again, I am in complete agreement with you, love." Will said, smirking as he leaned down and kissed her. "Though they are the oddest match ever."

"Oh, come on, William." Lila said, smiling. "Saphie and Jack are adorable." Will wrinkled his nose at that, causing Lila to smack his arm and say, "William, they are. They're perfect for each other. A very smart match if you ask me." At seeing Will's face, Lila compromised and said, "Well, some people say love is blind."

"In Jack's case? It must be blind and deaf." Will laughed when he saw Lila's face, and he said, "Darling, I was kidding." He was about to lean down and kiss her when a young boy, no more than the age of twelve, ran up to them with a letter in his hand. "Your Highness? This came from a Mr. Gibbs." Will took it, and opened it. After he scanned it over, he sighed and said, "Barbossa's on his way."

"Mutiny?"

"Worse." Will said, smirking as he folded the paper back up. Lila was about to ask him why he found this funny, but she found out why a minute later when Will took her hand, and pulled her into the palace. She was trying not to laugh as Will pulled her down the empty part of the palace, wanting nothing more than to get revenge on Jack of his own robbed wedding night. He smirked at Lila as he walked near the only door with light coming from under it.

Inside the room, Jack pushed a laughing Saphira up against the wall and kissed her. She smiled, and wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him closer to her. They stood like that, against the wall, kissing for a moment, before a rustling sound outside the door distracted Saphira. She tore away from Jack and paused for a moment, before Jack said, "Love? Are you alright?"

"Yes, I just thought I heard-" But she never got a chance to finish that sentence. Because at that moment, the windows flew open and the candles went out. Cursing under his breath, Jack mumbled, "Saphira?" As they were sent into complete darkness, he tried to feel his way around to the door. "Saphie?"

"JACK!!!" He cursed loudly when he heard her yell and bolted towards the door. He glanced around the hallway, and didn't find her. Up until her heard laughing coming from beside him. He turned to see Saphira lying on the ground, laughing so hard her face was purple and he was surprised that she could still breathe. He glared when he saw Will leaning against the wall, laughing behind her. He opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by a teasing voice from behind him, "You seem shocked to see me. Or rather not…" She trailed off smirking when he turned around and glared at her. Lila smirked as she waved the letter in the air and said, "Barbossa."

"I don't care." Jack narrowed his chocolate eyes and took a step towards Lila. She was trying not to laugh, but failing despite the fact that Will and Saphira were still laughing hard in the corner. She bit her lip and looked up into Jack's eyes to see he wasn't kidding. Her eyes got wide, and she took off down the hallway. "LILA!" He yelled, running after her. "GET BACK HERE!" Lila's screams rang out through the castle as Jack advanced on her. Moments later, there was a loud thud at the other end of the corridor and shouts. Will sighed, and offered his hand to Saphira. She smiled, and allowed Will to pull her up.

Wrapping an arm around her shoulders, the two of the walked back out the courtyard where Lila and Jack ran off to. He smiled down at her and said, "I'm sorry about your honeymoon." Saphira smirked, and picked up the letter Jack had dropped as she said, "I bet you are." Will chuckled softly, and glanced up at the fountains where Anne and Grant were trying to pry Lila and Jack off of each other.

"JACOB!"

"LILABELLE!!" He said, making a move towards her. She screamed when she saw him do this, and he collided with her, knocking them both into the fountain. Cursing, Lila dunked Jack under, and started wading to the edge of it, only to be pulled back by him again. She laughed and splashed at him, only for him to pick her up and toss her back into the fountain. Dripping wet, he smirked as he hopped over the wall and walked over to where Will and Saphira were. Will pulled Saphie back, because moments later, a wave of water crashed against Jack. His murderous gaze was accompanied by a laugh as she pulled herself out of the water and said, "Goddess."

"I hate you."

"Keep telling yourself that, darling." Lila said with a laugh as she skipped back into the palace. Jack narrowed his chocolate eyes once more, and stormed back inside, dripping wet. Saphie laughed and followed Will back into the palace, hearing Jack or Lila yell out a curse aimed at each other every now and then. Everything was back to normal.

Secrets. That's why they're called secrets, right? They're never meant to be told. And while that statement holds true for most secrets, it didn't hold true for this one. Because as far as the Secret of Atlantis goes, there are some secrets that are just waiting for you to find the meaning behind.

And as crazy as life can get in the Caribbeans, especially for these for, after finding the meanings for the secrets that bound them together, and besides the fact that the next morning would probably prove this statement false, everything, for the first time in what seemed like forever, was perfect.

And as I said, that wouldn't hold true for the next morning, now would it? But it wouldn't be the Caribbeans if everything stayed perfect for long…

…but at that moment, none of them really cared about what the next day would bring.

And that was no secret.


	37. NOTE

Hi, guys. It's me. After 1 million years, I've decided I wanted to write again and possibly revamp my older stories. I'm currently working on a revamp to my Pirates stories. I want to upload it. I made a new account. My penname is **MissParrish**. I was going to upload it to this account but I just have way too many stories going on here unfinished and otherwise. Some I'm not proud of (obviously, because some of them were written six years ago...I feel old.) I started writing them my freshman year of high school and now I'm halfway done with college, so I think it's safe to say my writing has improved. But yeah. This is going to be my summer project:) I just wanted to let my previous readers know and anyone who has me on alerts, to just check out my new account. My first revamping edit is going to be my Pirates series. I'm redoing the entire series of stories (starting with I Love These Moment through It'll Always Belong to You). Then, hopefully, I'll be able to _finally_ finish This Summer after a 5 year hiatus.

So yeah, if you have me on alerts, be sure in 2 days (when I can start posting on my new account) to check it out because that's where I'll be posting all of my new stories. I'll probably be deleting my stories off of here soon and just letting this one be ineffective.


End file.
